Deceit, Desires and Dark Temptations
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: What happened if David was consumed by lust that night at Regina's house? Regina creates a plan to finally destroy Snow White and leave her heartbroken. But what she never intended for was love. Could this plan be a second chance in disguise? Based on episode 20. Evil Charming: Regina/David
1. Lies, Lust and One Dark Plan

_So I absolutely love Evil Charming, I don't care what anyone says! They were so adorable in the 20th episode, and I was devastated that they never kissed! And just saying, Lana Parrillah is so pretty! Anyway, I thought that I'd rewrite episode 20. One shot so far, unless this gets enough hits. Enjoy ;) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of these characters. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. 

**I: Lies, Lust and One Dark Plan**

* * *

The soft chimes of the wine glasses and their light laughter pervaded the dimly lit dining room. Regina radiated a sweet smile and glimpsed at David from above her wine glass, meeting his striking, olive eyes. She clutched the glass flagon in her hand and glanced at the clock. 6:30pm. It was now or never.

_Ever since Catherine's return Regina knew that she had to do something, and quick. Snow was free and would no doubt soon be with Prince Charming. Unless she stopped them. Even though David claimed to be with Catherine, she knew that the two lovers couldn't keep their hands of each other. Already she could feel her curse breaking and she'd be damned if she'd let that happen. She had to keep Snow and David apart, and that's when the idea came. Yes, it was ludicrous, it was bizarre, but she knew that it just may work. _

_She had taken it upon herself to visit Mr. Gold that day. It had taken some persuasion and some blackmailing on her part, (one chipped, porcelain tea cup), but she had successfully retrieved the crimson bottle. The lust potion__**. **__Her weapon against Snow White. And she planned to use every drop of it to her advantage. _

_Right on cue at 5:00pm David had emerged from the store, just after Regina's car 'accidentally' broke down. Like the gentlemen he was she knew that he would help her, and sure enough he did. Before he knew it they were at her mansion, drinking, dining, talking, laughing...and soon she would have Snow White's dear, broken heart._

" Let me fill that up for you," Regina said lightly, standing up as she collected his glass.

David quickly stood up, trying to retrieve the glass. " No Regina, that's fine-"

" Please," Regina replied with a cloying smile. " I insist."

David stifled a disbelieving laugh as he let her collect the glass. He could barely believe that he was dining with Regina-he knew that Snow and Emma loathed her-but somehow he saw so much more in her than they did. He was always one to believe that everyone had both light and dark inside of them, and he believed that Regina just tended to display her dark side more. After all, she was just a lonely mother who loved her son dearly, but felt like she was slowly loosing him.

" Here, let me get the dishes, it's the least I can do" he responded as he began to collect the plates. " Please," he said, cutting off Regina's objection. " I insist."

Regina let out a small laugh before she walked into the kitchen. She took her time at finding the bottle of wine, she waited for him to leave before she poured. Once he was seated Regina opened the lid of the flask, she licked her lips as her eyes grew with anticipation. Slowly she poured the scarlet liquid into his glass, watching the wine bubble and the smoke emit until it came to a stop. She fluffed up her hair and reapplied a coat of lipstick, smiling at the mirror.

" There you are dear," she said, emerging from the kitchen before she handed him the glass.

" Thank you," David replied, bowing his head in a gesture of gratitude.

Regina took her seat and rested her chin on her hands as she watched him intently. A small smile graced her lips as he drained the glass.

" This is something," David said, referring to the wine.

" Indeed," Regina said, her eye flickering towards the clock. 6:40pm. " I might just get another glass," she said, standing up.

Regina made her way to the kitchen before her high heels gave way to her, she wobbled and soon fell. She dropped the glass and quickly tried to break her fall with her hand, letting it collided onto the shattered glass. Regina swore under her breath as she lifted up her trembling hand to examine the damage. Two bloodied cuts were slashed down the palm of her hand, and a few pieces of glass dug into her skin, but other than that her hand was fine. In a flash David was at her side, helping her to her feet.

" Thank you David, I'm fine, really" she said, still wincing at the pain.

" That's a nasty cut," he said, delicately taking her hand and examining it. " Do you have a first aid kit?"

Regina nodded. " Yes, in the kitchen."

She led David into the kitchen and opened the cupboard with her good hand, retrieving the white case. Regina sat on the kitchen bench as he ran her hand under the cold water before he began to pick the glass out with the tweezers. Regina gasped, wincing at the stinging pain. David's eyes softened.

" This isn't going to be easy. You know," he said, hoping to distract her from the pain. "After all this time no ones ever told me the story."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but smiled, amused at his attempt of distraction. She knew where this was going, and could not pass this golden opportunity.

" What story?"

" About how you found me."

Regina grimaced as he pulled another shard of glass out, before she replied with a playful smile, " Oh well, that's because I'm the only one who knows." She peered at him from above her eyelashes, and knew that he wanted to know. Regina thought long and hard for a story before she slowly began. " I was working late. It was a cold night, and on my drive home I realised I left my phone at the office. I told myself it wasn't important. But I-," she paused, swallowing. " Something inside me told me to turn around and go back."

She took in a sharp breath and shut her eyes as another piece was pulled out.

"And that's when you saw me?"

Regina smiled slightly. " You were on the side of the road, so cold and unconscious . The doctor said that if I had arrived ten minutes later, you would have froze to death. It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road...at that time."

Regina winced just as she finished. David gave her another apologetic look. " That was the last of it. And yes...it is amazing."

Regina inspected him with narrow eyes, why wasn't the potion working yet?

David could barely believe her story. It seemed absurd that she had found him that night: there was no doubt in his mind that he had exceptional luck. Yet he couldn't ignore the feeling pestering in the back of his mind. It was as if...as if...

" It was as if the universe wanted you to find me," he whispered, looking back up at her.

And then Regina saw it. His eyes met hers briefly before his breath quickened: they slid down her features, slowly drinking in her curvy figure. Lust and desire were burning in his eyes. She had him.

The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk as she slinked off the bench, as his eyes met hers. He tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, puzzlement briefly passing his eyes. All the memories and feelings of Mary and Catherine erased as he stared at her. He felt as if he was looking at her for the first time, and she really was beautiful.

Regina casted a final glance at the clock. 7:00pm. She looked back at David and to her delight it was still there. The lust in his eyes, the desire that was stirring inside of him.

Taking a reluctant step forward she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Immediately she felt him respond: their kiss was soft at first but grew rough and feverish as David deepened the kiss in a heated passion. Regina gasped as David pushed her up against the edge of the bench, pressing his body up against hers she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him in closer. He hungrily bit her lip as their tongues crashed in a heated frenzy. His lips trailed down her jaw and to her collarbone, where his lips attacked her neck, causing an erotic moan to escape her lips. Regina hurriedly undid his buttons as their lips crashed again, her hands sliding down his shoulders before they explored his torso, his hands entwining through her hair.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

They both pulled back, panting. Regina blinked before she licked her lips as she tried to hide her triumphant smile. " Ms Swan," she said, turning to the Sherif. " Might I ask why you are here?"

Emma's eyes lit with fury as Henry trailed behind her, his eyes wide with horror. " I might ask you the same question," she said to David through gritted teeth.

Regina raised her eyebrows as she slid from the bench. " Ms Swan, what me and Mr. Nolan do is _our_ business."

" Bullshit!" Emma exclaimed, knocking the vase over with her hand. She ignored it, turning to a stunned David, who was wiping the smudge of lipstick off the corner of his mouth. " What are you doing with her? What about Catherine?" Emma paused, deciding not to mention Snow's name, but she knew that he got the message. "You know this is going to break her heart."

David shut his eyes as it hit him like a crashing wave. Catherine...Mary. " Please Emma," he said, desperation clinging onto his voice. " I-I don't know what I was thinking, I-"

" That's just it. You _weren't_ thinking." Emma shut her eyes. She could still barely believe what was going on.

" I never meant to hurt her," David whispered. " Please don't tell her."

Henry was looking at the two wildly as the realisation sunk in.

" You did this!" he shouted at Regina. " Why do you keep on trying to ruin their relationship, because in the end it won't work!"

Henry gave his mother an angry glare before he ran off. Emma pursed her lips, her eyes murdering Regina.

" Are you happy now?"

Regina lowered her eyes in what she assumed would look like remorse before she looked back up at Emma: her eyes never left hers as she spoke, " David, could you leave me and the Sherif alone? I need to have a word with her."

David numbly nodded before he left, pausing at the door he turned to Emma. " Please, don't tell her," he whispered, before walking out into the night.

Emma ignored his comment as Regina slowly walked towards her, so that they were face to face.

" Ms Swan, surely you know that every man has his needs. I was merely-"

" Ruining their lives, like you always do? Don't bullshit me Regina." Emma paused, as the realisation dawned to her. " Funny, that me and Henry were to walk in here, just as you two were," she casted her a disgusted glance. " Making out. Funny that you two were doing that, at precisely seven o'clock. The same time I come by to drop Henry off."

Regina raised an eyebrow. " Are you implying something dear?"

" That's exactly what I'm doing," she seethed, her eyes narrowing at the Mayor. " I know David would never purposely hurt Mary and I know you seduced him. I don't know how, but I _will_ find out."

Regina eyes widened, taken back at her comment. She took a deep breath before exhaling, composing herself once more. "Ms Swan, I am going to ask you to leave, before I charge you with unlawful damage to private property."

She glanced at the shattered vase before she looked back up at Emma. Emma knew it was pointless, after all she couldn't do much to help Mary Blanchard now.

" Fine, but keep this in mind," she pointed a finger to her, her eyes narrowed with rage. " You stay out of David's life, and out of Mary's life, and if you _ever_ try to ruin their happiness again, god help me I will not rest until yours is ruined too."

She gave her another icy glare before storming out. Regina walked over to the bench and poured herself a glass of wine before taking a sip. Her lips curled into a smile, half amused at Emma's threat, and half satisfied with the way tonight had played out. Oh Emma, she thought cruelly. If only you knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

_So what do you this? Anyone care for an update, please review and tell me if you do! Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

_Lydia :)_


	2. Striking back where it hurts

_Hey guys, I'm astounded by the number of people who read this! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, because of you guys there's an update! Now I do have grammar problems etc, so I would love to have a beta. If anyone's interested? I'm not too happy with this one, I do hope they were in character, if not just tell me! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time _

**II: Striking back where it hurts **

* * *

Regina's head snapped up as she heard the faint knock on the door. She straightened her papers and stood up, the chair screeching against the floor before she walked towards the door, her high heels echoing against the tiled floors. Her eyebrows knitted in a frown, she wasn't expecting anyone. She straightened the ends of her pencil and fluffed up her hair before she opened the door. Her eyes widened at David's presence.

"May I come in?"

Regina smiled, gesturing to her house. "Of course."

She led him back to the sitting room and sat down on the arm chair, crossing her leg over the other. "Mr Nolan**, **to what do I owe this pleasure?"

David took a deep breath before he exhaled. "Regina, I came here to apologise. I don't know what came over me last night, but it was wrong, I was unfair to Catherine. I-I don't know why I did it, but-"

"No," Regina said as she stood up, pursing her lips. "I should be the one to apologise. There was no denying that my actions were inappropriate, I was just caught up in the moment." She lowered her eyes, swallowing. "Henry was out and I was lonely. No doubt Kathryn's sudden return and your feelings towards Ms Blanchet left you in a confused state, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that." She paused, and looked back up at him, smiling. "But I do hope that we can still be friends."

She held out her hand. David blinked before accepting her handshake, his head bowing slightly.

"Of course. I would love that."

Regina released his hand and sat back down. "So, how is everything with Kathryn? I do hope that she wasn't too upset."

"No," David replied. " Fortunately Emma kept to her word and did not mention last night."

_Did__she__now__? _Regina thought, her smile now strained. She would soon fix that. Regina suddenly noticed the rose that was in his hand.

" Going out tonight dear?"

" Yes, I was actually on my way to the Dinerbefore I stopped by."

" To meet Kathryn?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

David's voice caught in his throat as he replied: " Yes, of course."

Regina's smile widened, if there was one thing she could do, it was to sense a lie. She stood up and gestured towards the door. " Well, I better not keep you then."

She watched him leave before her smile diminished, her eyes now narrowed in a murdering glare. Snow didn't know, yes, she should have assumed that Emma wouldn't have the heart to tell her. And now the wretched girl was meeting him tonight, and she'd be damned if last night's efforts went to waste. Quickly she marched up the staircase to her office, reaching for her mobile phone.

" Sydney," she said, her lips curling in a vindictive smile. " I need you to do something for me."

* * *

David stopped in his tracks before he turned around and frowned. This was the second time tonight that he had heard the light footsteps in the background, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the nagging feeling would not stop pestering him. His instincts were telling him that something wasn't right. But he couldn't afford to stop anymore, he was already late after his spontaneous stop at the Mayor's house, but he knew he needed to apologise.

David continued to walk as his thoughts drifted to the Mayor. He couldn't figure the answers to his actions last night. What had possessed him? Yes, though he knew last night was wrong and could not erase the guilt that was consuming him, he did not regret it. Perhaps he- conflicted with his feelings between Catherine and Mary- like Regina, was lonely that night? Or like her, he was simply caught up in the moment? The image of Regina flashed through his mind again: sitting on the bench...chest heaving...hair tousled...legs crossed over the other seductively...her tongue moistening her lips...the ends of her dress, dangerously being pulled up...Nolan shook his head furiously, eradicating the image.

A glass bottle suddenly hurtled through the air, missing him by inches it collided into the brick wall. David startled and turned around to find the culprit, meeting a drunk, elderly man with two beer bottles. His eyes widened.

"Who are you-"

He was cut off when he saw the man, quickly bolting towards him. Quickly David ran off, narrowly missing another blow of the bottle. David whirled around and raised his fist into the air before it collided into the man's jaw. The drunken man tumbled back and regaining his balance, he charged after David again. David raised his fist for another before the man grabbed hold of it, punching him in the nose before ruthlessly striking the beer bottle into this chest. Glass shattered everywhere, raining down in a pool beneath David. David stumbled back and fell, groaning in pain. The man bent down and gave him a toothy grin before he departed.

Regina gasped as she slammed her car door, rushing over to David, her face creased with concern.

" David, what the hell happened!"

Quickly she helped the trembling man up. Her eyes widened when she noticed his shirt, now bloodied from the cuts that were no doubt gashed down his chest, and the glass, bits of it had torn through his shirt and now dug into his skin.

" We need to get you inside," she whispered, placing his arm around her shoulder before she helped him into her car.

David shook his head weakly, still cringing with the stinging pain. " I'm late and she's expecting me-"

" She can wait" Regina said firmly before she slammed the car door shut.

Then David frowned at the realisation of her sudden appearance. "Why are you here? And who was that man?"

Regina didn't even bother to do up her seatbelt as she started up the engine. " Most likely some drunk from the tavern across the road. And I was going to pick Henry up, but clearly that can wait."

_Even __Regina __was __proud__ of __her __sudden __cunning__, __deceitful __act__. __She __knew __she __had __to __think __of __a __plan __for __Snow __to __subtly __find __out about last night__, __and __what __better __way __than __to __have __her __catch __David __in __the __act__? __Sydney __was __more __than __willing __to __help __her __find __someone __for the nasty job__, and after it was over__, __well__, __Snow__'__s poor heart would be shattered. _

Regina kicked the door open as she heaved David inside, his arm around her shoulder and his head lent against hers.

" Regina, I'm fine, really. You should've just taken me home."

Regina ignored his comment as she laid him down on the couch, her features furrowing with concern. Quickly she dashed to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kid, before returning. She opened the kit and examined the various bottles inside.

" Really Regina," David said weakly. Mary Margaret was waiting for him at Granny's Diner, and he wanted more than anything just to that radiant smile, to feel her lips against his, to hear her gentle laughter...Then a sudden thought struck him. What if she thought that he had stood her up? No, he needed to be there. More importantly, he had imposed on the Mayor long enough, and did not want to take up anymore of her time. He tried to sit up before Regina stopped him, laying him down again.

" David, I told you. You're not leaving until I get rid of this glass. Do you honestly believe that anyone, let alone Kathryn, would want to see you in this state?"

David didn't reply: she was right. Regina gave him a weak smile before she went back to work, rummaging through the various ointments, creams and bandages. Regina finally found the antiseptic cream. She kneeled down on the couch and positioned herself between his legs before she began the task of undoing his buttons. She stopped when she saw his uncomfortable expression.

" I hope you don't mind the...intimacy...but this glass really needs to come out."

David nodded.

Regina's hands went back to work. She opened his shirt when she was done and gasped, bitting her lip at the markings. She saw David tense at her reaction.

" Is it that bad?"

Regina forced a small smile on her lips as she reached for the tweezers. " Nothing I can't fix. Now, this may sting a little."

Regina took a deep breath before she pulled the first piece of glass out, her eyes softening as David winced. Quickly she reached for the wet cloth and ran it over the cut, wiping away the dried blood. Regina's breath caught in her throat as her heart quickened at the sight of his bare skin. She tried to not let it show on her cheeks as she gently rubbed the cream down his robust chest. But she was mesmerised by it. Honestly, she thought, it was ridiculous. She was blushing like a young school girl, yet just last night they had practically made out on her kitchen bench. Regina tried to forget about the awkward intimacy as she got back to work. Immediately she thought of Daniel, and the nights she'd spend with him, laying on top of him as she'd trace patterns down his chest under the starry night. The promises they'd share together. She blinked, trying to squash the memory out, at least for now. She couldn't think of that, not when she was so close to her revenge.

David watched her work: her lips were pursed in concentration and her eyes never leaved his chest as her hands worked over his skin. Yes, he was stunned that she would go to that much trouble just to help him, even though he didn't know her that well, even though she knew that his closest friends loathed her. He gritted his teeth and grimaced as another shard was pulled out.

" Regina," he spoke out suddenly. " Why are you helping me?"

Regina stopped and frowned, turning towards him. " I thought that was obvious dear." When he only frowned she sighed, placing the cloth to the side. " David, I know Ms Swan thinks poorly of me. At times she has implied that I am incompetent and that I intend on hurting her and the ones she loves. My son has often referred to me as an 'Evil Queen'." Regina paused as her eyes saddened. "But I do hope that you don't believe these assumptions. I may be a strict parent, but I assure you, I am no 'Evil Queen'."

David was amazed at what she had shared with him. " I'm sorry," he whispered. " No, of course I don't believe that."

Regina radiated a kind smile, " I'm glad to hear that. Anyway dear, I'm just returning last night's favour."

Regina went back to work. Occasionally she and David would talk and laugh, sharing stories about their daily lives. Regina would tell him about the long and strenuous council meetings and debates she was forced to attend, and though David didn't have much to talk about, he would often add in an amusing , witty comment. At this, Regina would let out that light, carefree laugh that seemed to linger for a moment or two. They always made him smile. Over the past two nights he really felt like he was seeing Regina in a different light.

Suddenly Regina paused as her eyes travelled to the last, lethal shard of glass that was deep in his skin. It was the biggest one, at least an inch long, and because of this she had decided to take that one out last. She glanced back up at him, seeing his smile immediately diminish at her worried expression.

" What is it?"

Regina bit her lip as she stared back at it. "This one is going to hurt a lot. Now, I'm going to try to pull this out in the most painless way possible, but can you trust me?"

David raised his eyebrows. " Trust you?"

Regina gave him a smile and nodded.

" Of course," he replied with a slight smile, After all, she had helped him this far, and they were friends. He just wondered how she was going to do this in the 'most painless way possible'.

Slowly Regina took a deep breath before exhaling, placing her hands on the sides of the couch to maintain her balance before she bent down to his level, so that she could feel his hot breath against her jaw and hear the wild thumps of his heart. The last thing she saw was the perplex expression that briefly passed his eyes before she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender as she slowly tasted him, the strong taste of peppermint now coating her lips. To her astonishment she felt David returning the kiss, gently sucking and biting her lower lip as she moaned in his mouth. It was now or never. Quickly she reached for the tweezers near the sofa as she felt his tongue begin to explore her mouth, gently entwining through hers. Without wasting another second she yanked the glass out. She felt David let out a painful groan in her mouth as the glass came out, right before a piercing shriek rang out.

Regina broke away, heart thumping, chest heaving as she tried her best to hide her flushes face. She grabbed the cloth and wiped away blood that was seeping out. She knew that the scream was from Snow, and no doubt about it, she saw everything. Regina grabbed the cotton wool that she had pre-soaked with the anti-septic cream and dabbed it on his bloodied cut, sticking it onto his cut with the band aid. She breathed a relieved sigh when it was done. Though Regina wasn't facing Snow, she could already imagine her teary eyes, her shocked expression, her broken heart…

" Ms Blanchard," she began, turning towards the crestfallen, pale woman. " I know what this looks like but I assure you-"

Mary cut her off with another cry as she covered her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief. She could barely believe that she had just seen David kissing the Mayor. She clutched onto her chest as she tried not to fall, the tears fighting behind her eyes.

" Oh my god," she cried again, her voice quivering as her breathing increased."When you never came tonight I went out looking and I-I was told that you were seriously injured and you were taken here…and now I see you with her and-" Her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to fight the tears.

Quickly David sat up, repressing a painful groan as his eyes pleaded with her. " No Mary, we were not doing anything. Regina was just helping-"

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Emma stormed into the room, her eyes wide with disbelief as she took in the scene. A flushed Regina kneeled before a shirtless David whose lip was again, smudged with the crimson lipstick.

" David, I kept your promise!" She shut her eyes as she took a shaking breath. "I didn't tell Mary, yet again you-"

" Wait, you knew that this happened before?" Mary's cold words cut off Emma's, her defeated eyes questioning hers.

Emma swallowed, bitting her lip. " Yes, Marry," she whispered, her eyes saddening in remorse. " David begged me to not tell you, and I thought that last night was a once off thing and that this wouldn't happen again."

But Mary was shaking her head, her arms now folded as as she lowered her eyes in disbelief. " I can't believe you'd never tell me this Emma, I thought we were friends."

Giving her friend a final questioning look she hurriedly exited the room. Quickly David jumped off the couch as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, racing after her.

Regina sat up against the sofa and crossed her leg over the other, a small smile playing on her lips. So what if Emma didn't tell Mary, she found out in the end, as Regina planned. It really had been rather amusing, sitting back and watching the scene unfold before her very eyes. It really was going all too well. Regina stared at Emma, who seemed to be frozen as she watched her heartbroken friend leave the house with David after her.

" Is something the matter Ms Swan?" She asked pleasantly, raising an eyebrow.

" You really are a bitch," Emma whispered as she slowly turned to Regina, her eyes blazing with hatred.

Regina let out a light laugh at her comment. " Really dear, I was just helping him."

Emma shook her head as she folded her arms. " You can't bear for anyone to have happiness when you don't have any, can you?"

Regina raised her eyebrows, folding her hands together. " Ms Swan, I was driving over to your house to pick up my son when I found David, seriously injured on the side of the road. I took him home and I mended his cuts and wounds. Please tell me, what crime did I commit?"

Emma just shook her head, deciding to ignore the comment. Then an idea struck: she raised her head. " And how do you know that I'll remain silent with this? You seduced him last night and no matter what happened tonight, I know you were behind it all and I know that your intentions were anything but good, you don't care about helping him." She paused as she slowly thought, a small smile growing on her lips. "And a big topic like this, David cheating on his wife with Storybrooke's Mayor, well, who wouldn't want to read it? It would surely capture Storybrooke's attention."

Regina let out a cruel laugh that didn't meet her eyes. "Ms Swan, do you honestly believe that anyone would believe you? It is your word against mine. Even so, I don't see any evidence supporting your accusations. And don't forget dear, Mary kissed David that night as well. How would the town's people react if that news slipped out?"

Emma's arms began to tremble as anger surged through her body, her eyes narrowed in a loathing glare. " You won't get away with this. Mary loves David and so does he; I don't know how you managed to seduce him but you will not get away with this."

Regina licked her lips as she stood up. " I believe I already have. Ms Swan, this is _my_town. So don't think that you can come in here and change that." She paused before she said in a deadly tone: "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma's eyes rounded at her response: completely taken back. Regina smiled as she slowly but dangerously whispered: "Now get out of my house."

Emma glared at her, repressing the urge to punch the woman in the face. She had to go, there was no point in staying around, but she would win, for once she had to. She stormed out of the room, but not before knocking over the vase on the nearby table before she slammed the door.

Regina smiled to herself before she sat down when she felt a heavy feeling at the back of her mind, pestering her and causing her to frown. David has returned the kissed when she had kissed him, yes the kiss she gave him was intentional, obviously she used his pain as an excuse for it. Yet he had returned it. But why? The lust potion would have surely worn off by now. Regina frowned...surely he didn't...

A glimmer of silver winked in the light, catching her eye and breaking her thoughts. She turned, and saw to her delight that David's house keys were lying on the carpet. It must've fallen from his pockets when she had laid him on the couch, and he had forgotten about them. Well, she thought triumphantly. No doubt that he would be back to collect them.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! If you want an update please review, because they are the fuel for my writing! and I'd still love a Beta!


	3. Twisted, Torturous, Tempting Dreams

_Here's the next chapter, this one's a small one though. Again, I'm need for a beta. Thank you to Elics, mar, SkullGaudass and LittleTay and bbroccs for reviewing. They mean so much to me! Anyway, enjoy :) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**III: Twisted, torturous, tempting dreams**

* * *

The candlelight danced in David's room, splashing its light across the wall and illuminating the darkness. David took Mary Margaret's hand in his and brought it up to his face, gently brushing her knuckles against his lips.

" I'm so sorry for this whole ordeal Mary, I never wanted you to go through this."

A small smile graced her lips, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she took his hand in hers, entwining her fingers through his.

" No, I'm sorry. I didn't trust you; I assumed the worst...like I always do. I know your intentions were good, you just wanted to keep Regina company," Mary paused, trying to hide her distaste as she said that sentence, not understanding why her lover would ever help that bitch. He really was a gentleman, her knight in shining armor. " David, a relationship is built on trust. And we can't be together until we can trust each other. I didn't do that, but I promise I will from now on."

David smiled before he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in for a tender kiss. They pulled apart as Mary let out a small laugh.

" We have to stop doing this." David blocked off her voice with another kiss, causing Mary to draw back again. " We have to figure out what is going on."

David paused, not wanting to ruin the moment. But she was right, they had to figure out what they were going to do now, but more importantly, he had to figure out what was going on in his head. He knew that his last encounters with the Mayor had, if possible, confused his feelings even more.

" David?" Mary whispered, cocking her head to the side with confusion.

David shook his head slightly, breaking out of his thoughts he returned his attention back to Mary. " We will, tomorrow," he promised.

This was enough to satisfy her. Mary smiled again, bringing her lips back up to his. David shut his eyes as he deepened the kiss, feeling the warmth spread through his body before Mary drew back. David opened his eyes before he stumbled back, his eyes wide with shock.

Regina's lips curved into a vindictive smile as she sauntered towards him, her stilettos echoed against the polished, wooden flooring.

" What are you doing here?"

Regina arched an eyebrow, her eyes sweeping over the cozy, ivory bedroom.

" I might ask you the same question."

David's eyes followed hers and widened, realising that he was now standing in the Mayor's room. He took a step back, trying to recount his steps, but his memory was foggy and though he tried to think, he could only remember a dim blur. He looked back up at her and saw her sitting on the edge of the table, her legs crossed over the as she rested her hand on the table, leaning back. David felt his throat dry like the cracking earth as he noticed her outfit: a black pencil skirt and the ruffled, white blouse, they seemed to hug her slender figure and highlight her curves. Her lips tugged into a small smirk as she noticed his wandering eyes. She slinked off the table, slowly approaching David.

Her hand glided up to his chest and lingered there for a moment, before they crept inside. Quickly David caught her hand. This was wrong, Mary had just forgiven him for his passed mistakes and he refused to betray her trust again. Regina's eyes flickered up, slowly studying his viridescent eyes. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him passionately, kneading her lips against his as she sucked his lower lip. To her delight she felt him deepen the kiss.

Breaking away from him she licked her lips, pushing David onto her bed. She crawled on top of him and straddled his hips before she pushed herself against him, a triumphant smile curling her lips as he groaned. She bent down to his level, her lips possessing his again. David's heart thumped wildly against his chest, like vicious butterflies trying to escape as his stomach stirred with desire. This was wrong, everything about this was completely wrong, yet all thoughts of Kathryn and Mary were erased and any regretful or guilty feelings were destroyed. David repressed a groan as he felt her hips grind against his, his hands running down her sides as hers raked his arching back. Regina's lips travelled to his neck, teasingly flicking her tongue over his skin as his hands weaved through her hair, tugging her raven curls. Regina tore his shirt open, her hands wandering his torso. Gradually her lips trailed down his chest as she gently nipped his skin, causing an erotic moan to escape his lips. It was then that he whispered in a faint breath...

_Regina..._

The alarm rang out, the shrilling tone piercing David's ears as he snapped up, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths as his heart pounded against his chest. David took a deep breath before exhaling as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, silencing the alarm. He turned and saw his wife, her face furrowed with concern and confusion as she stared at him. Slowly she shook her head at her husband.

" What the hell were you dreaming about?" she whispered.

David froze at this comment, the dream still vivid. " Nothing," he muttered.

But Kathryn just shook her head in disbelief. "No, it wasn't nothing. You were saying her name. I heard it from your lips," she shut her eyes, repressing the tears.

David quickly took her hand before she snatched her hand away. " Why David? I-I thought you said that your memory had come back and that-"

She paused, not being able to finish her sentence. " Why were you whispering her name David? Why were you calling out for Regina?"

David's blood froze. Regina? He had assumed that she was talking about Mary: after all he had countless dreams about the woman. But Regina...than it all flooded back. He had dreamt of Regina and…oh god.

" Kathryn?" David managed to whisper, not knowing what else to say.

" Emma told me that this affair with you and the Mayor was false, she explained specifically to me that she was simply helping her and nothing was going on but...but now I don't know what to believe."

David shut his eyes, Emma had told her. He shouldn't be surprised, after last nights events there was no doubt that she would find out. He stared helplessly at Kathryn, not knowing what to say.

Kathryn folded her arms, pursing her lips as she avoided his gaze. " Perhaps...some time alone would be good for both us. I know that's what I need now."

David knew that she wanted him to leave, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth to object before she cut him off.

" Just _go." _

David repressed a sigh. He got up and dressed, before he headed down the stairs. He slumped down on the dinging chair as the dream drifted back into his mind, taunting him. He shut his eyes. The dream with Mary Margaret was not surprising, he had apologized to her that very night, but whatever triggered the dream with Regina? They said that the dreams are a message from the subconscious, so he couldn't surely be thinking of Regina in that way? David shook his head incredulously. There was no doubt that the mayor was beautiful, she had a certain allure about her, but he would never have sex with her.

His thoughts wandered off to last night. He knew that Regina's effort to numb his pain was sincere, yet he had returned the kissed. David wanted to kick himself for doing it, why had possessed him to do it? The guilt washed over him as he realized what the answer was. He was caught in a moment of lust and desire that took over him. David hated himself for it, for betraying Kathryn's trust, but most of all, for betraying Mary's trust. Still...he loved Mary Margaret, and she had always been able to satisfy him. Mary kisses were soft and sweet, and always filled him with a rush of warmth. He loved Mary more than anything in the world, and when he was with her he knew it was right. But Regina was something else: her lips were like poison, a sweet, satisfying toxin that always left him wanting more. David shook his head again. He couldn't keep on thinking about her, after all his thoughts and encounters with Regina had led him to a dangerous dream. He would just stay away from her for a while, at least until the tension between him and Kathryn blew over. David's heart dropped when he remembered. He had to tell her soon and sort out his relationship with Mary Margaret. David let out a sigh: he needed to go for a walk.

He stepped off the chair and exited the house, before pausing. Kathryn could be sleeping again so he knew that he should lock the door just in case. He reached into his pockets and searched, but only he found his wallet. He froze, frowning. He must have left them at Regina's house. David froze with horror as the realization dawned on him. He was going back to Regina's house.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please leave a review if you want an update! _


	4. Wicked Schemes and Black Trickery

_Hey guys, I was astounded by the response to the previous chapters, so thank you to my amazing, lovely, stunning reviewers. Because of you guys I updated! :) Anyway, I'm going to school tomorrow. So after the next update after this it may take me a while to update. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise, the next one will be heaps better with tons of evil charming moments ;) thanks again and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time  
_

**Wicked Schemes and Black Trickery**

* * *

David raised his hand against the door before he hesitated. Yes, it was essential that he retrieved the keys; he knew that Kathryn would notice its disappearance and that would lead to suspicious questions, which would no doubt lead to an explanation on his visit to the Mayor's house. And that was the last thing David wanted. No, he needed the keys back. But walking into Regina's house would mean seeing her again, which would no doubt bring back the memories of last night…and his nightmare. The nightmare he was trying so hard to erase. Then an idea formed in his head, he _could_ convince Emma to retrieve them for him. After all, she wanted him to stay away from Regina, so she would surely agree. Yes, he would go and call Emma now, and perhaps meet up with Mary during her lunch break. This thought lifted his spirits as he turned back to the car. The door swung open. David froze, wincing.

" David?"

David swallowed as he turned around, giving Regina an awkward smile.

" I saw your car through my window," Regina explained, as if she read his mind. " I assumed you were here for this?"

She held up his house keys and threw it to him. He caught it, forcing a smile. " Thanks…well, I guess I should be going…"

" Wait!" Regina cried, stopping him. " David, I need to know, is Kathryn alright? I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you and…and Ms. Blanchard".

David's eyes widened at Regina's mentioning of Mary, but she raised an eyebrow.

" Really David, you didn't think I'd know? No offense dear, but it was quite obvious."

" Well, I told her that you were only helping me and I made it clear that we were just friends. Thankfully she understood, and Emma explained everything to Kathryn." David paused, feeling uncomfortable at the mentioning of Kathryn. He tried to ignore the guilt that flooded him every time he mentioned both women. Then the memory of this morning came back to him, the guilt weighed him down. He decided not to mention it.

"That's good to hear," Regina replied, smiling. " Well now that you're here, would you like to come in for a glass of apple cider?"

She gestured towards her house. David's eyes creased in an apologetic expression.

" I'm sorry, I can't. Not after last night…I just don't think it would sit well with Kathryn."

Regina pursed her lips but nodded. " Of course, I understand. Well then, I best not be holding you-"

Her voice was cut off as her phone beeped. She frowned as she reached for it. Her face slowly fell as she read the message, before she closed the phone.

" Bad news?"

Regina looked back up at him. " That was Doctor Hopper, Henry's having lunch with him this afternoon. Lately, it seems like he'll do anything to avoid me."

She lowered her eyes at the last sentence, she knew that he was secretly having lunch with Emma but knew that it wouldn't sit well with her. David's eyes saddened, he knew that she was trying to conceal her sadness beneath the mask. No matter what Mary or Emma said about Regina (and they sad a lot last night), he couldn't help but care for her. After all, she did save him that night, and over the past few nights he had grown closer to her. Anyway, it didn't matter now. He had his keys, and Mary Margaret didn't want him to see Regina anymore, so he had no excuse to be here. Yet David couldn't will himself to leave her, not when she was in this state.

" Well Henry's ten years old," he offered, trying to find some comforting words. "I'm sure he's just going through a confusing stage in his life."

Regina pursed her lips as her eyes travelled to the distance. " Really? Because lately…I've just felt so disconnected from him. It never used to be like this, but ever since Ms. Blanchard gave him that book, well he's been so infatuated with it and caught up in this imaginary world that he can't stop seeing me as this 'Evil Queen'."

She lowered her eyes before looking back up at David, her lips straining into a smile. " Well, I should be letting you go. You shouldn't be burdened with my problems dear, when I'm sure that you have enough of your own. But, before you go, why don't you take some food back with you? I did some baking this morning for the picnic I was going to take Henry on."

David raised an eyebrow. " Picnic?"

Regina gestured to the house where the picnic basket sat. " I baked an apple pie, some chicken, bread and I even made some salad. Please, take some for you and Kathryn. There's more than enough."

David stared at the basket in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she had gone to that much trouble just so she and Henry could spend some time together. His chest tightened as he felt a rush of sympathy for the woman, he knew that it must be tough being a single mother, but being a single mother to a boy that didn't love her must be heartbreaking. Suddenly Marry Margaret's words drifted back to him.

_Please David…just stay away from her. _

David had to listen to her. He was only starting to mend their relationship again and he couldn't afford to ruin it by going against her word. But he couldn't leave Regina like this either, it wasn't right. Mary's words continued to pester him before David firmly ignored them: he wouldn't leave Regina in this state. Besides, he thought, silencing her voice. It wasn't like Mary would find out anyway.

So before Regina could blink David walked into her house. She whirled around with a questioning look as she watched him pick up the basket and shut her front door before he carried the basket to his car. Regina's eyes widened in astonishment as she followed him, her eyebrows knitted in a frown.

" David, what are you doing?"

David placed the basket in the boot of his car and slammed it shut, smiling. "We are going on a picnic."

Regina let out a small laugh. " No David, I couldn't possibly allow you-"

" I know a great place in the woods," he said, cutting her off, a twinkle in his eye. "Now come on, are we going to stand around here and chat or are we going to go and get to that delicious apple pie of yours?"

Regina let out a small laugh before she stepped into the car. She glanced at David, who was busying himself with the keys. Quickly she took out her phone and reread the message, her lips tugging into a smile. She began to text.

_Change of plans. We will be in the forest. Go there and bring your camera. Regina_

* * *

_So what has Regina planned, I do love cliff hangers. Please leave a review guys if you wish for an update. Il do my best! Thanks for reading!_

_Lydia_


	5. Her Dark Knight

_Thanks guys for all the reviews! I really tried hard with this fic, so I hope I did it justice :) It has a loooot of fluff, which was fun to write. Seriously though, you guys are so lovely and awesome for keeping up with this fic! I just had to say that. Anyway, onto the update. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**Her Dark Knight**

* * *

The sun beamed down onto the forest in glittering, golden strands. Regina and David sat on the checkered, woolen blanket in the clearing of the woods. The trees towered over them, shading them from the sun, and the gentle chirps of the birds and the rustling of the leaves drifted through the atmosphere. They sat near the mile long, murky, tranquil lake, chatting, laughing and occasionally stopping to admire the beautiful scenery.

" It really is beautiful here, you sure know how to pick a spot," Regina said, tearing her eyes away from the shimmering lake, her legs curled to the side.

David took a sip of lemonade, flashing a smile." It is stunning. Apparently me and Kathryn use to come here regularly, I knew you would like it."

Regina rummaged through the basket before she pulled out the container of chocolate covered strawberries. She popped one in her mouth and let out a blissful sigh, her eyes closed as the sweet sensation coated her tongue. She opened her eyes and smiled at David who was staring at the container.

" Hmmm, I always thought of you as an apple lover."

Regina tilted her head to the side, her eyes gleaming. " Well, strawberries are delicious as well. Care for one?"

She sat up on her knees and took a strawberry, leaning in. David blinked before he opened his mouth, accepting the sweet fruit.

" Mmm, it's delicious. I bow my head down to the Queen of deserts," he said playfully, his head bowing down.

Regina let out a light laugh, her eyes turning back to the lake. " Thank you David," she said suddenly, turning back to him. " Thank you for joining me. I'm sure you know that I don't have many friends in this town, and ever since recent events, Kathryn doesn't want my friendship either. But I am grateful for yours."

David was taken back at her sudden comment. " Of course. I'm only sorry that Henry wasn't here to enjoy all this." He stopped when he saw her eyes fall. " I'm sorry," he added quickly, but she cut him off.

" No, that's fine dear. But sometimes I can't help but think, where did I go wrong?" she paused, letting out a small sigh. " Maybe being a single mother and the Mayor of Storybrook was too much for me to take on. Maybe somewhere along the path I was so busy running the town that I began to neglect my own son."

She stopped, her voice caught in her throat. Suddenly she felt David's hand in hers as he gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked back up at him, her heart quickening at his touch.

" No, Regina, that's not true," he paused, his eyes staring into hers. " You are the most ambitious woman I have ever known. Day after day you rise up above the people who loathe you and do your work for Storybrook. Yet above all this you're a single mother to Henry, and one of the most caring mothers I have ever seen. You put him before yourself and any of your Mayor duties. Regina, Henry does love you. He's just going through a rough stage, but it will get better. I know it will."

Regina's eyes were lost in his as her heart raced, the fire stirring inside of her. She felt like she was seeing him in a new light.

" You really think so?" she whispered.

" Of course."

He released her hand, extinguishing the fire. Regina's eyes broke away from his as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, blinking. What was wrong with her? She took a deep breath, slowing down her racing heart. She felt…odd. Unfamiliar warmth rushed inside of her, it tingled her skin and flushed her cheeks. They were feelings she felt when she was young, when she was with Daniel…Regina stabbed the thought. _No._ She couldn't be feeling this. She was just using him for her revenge: that was all. Regina composed herself and looked back up at David, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you David, I appreciate it. You're very sweet."

Their eyes drifted off to the lake again. Then David's eyes spotted a round, smooth rock, it was shaped like a disk and would fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He walked over to the edge of the lake and picked up the rock, admiring it in his hand. Regina frowned and stood up, following him.

" What is it?"

" The perfect skipping stone," he whispered, his eyes travelling to the lake.

Regina arched an eyebrow. " Skipping stone?"

David gave her a puzzled look. " Don't tell me that you've never played with a skipping stone before?"

Her silence gave him the answer. Laughing, he took a few steps back and eyed the target. He threw the stone, watching it skim across the water before it landed in the middle of the lake with a plunk, sinking. Regina raised her eyebrows.

" And this is supposed to be entertaining?"

David laughed before he picked up another rock, putting it in her hand. " Yes, it is. It's something that we've all done as kids. Go on, have a go."

Regina stared at the rock before she took a few steps forward. " Very well then."

She stared determinedly at the water before she threw the rock across the lake, her feet wobbled precariously as she tried to maintain her balance. David quickly caught her arm as he helped her stand up again. Her eyes shot out to the water where she saw the rock sink a few meters away from her. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes, turning back to David with a small smile.

" Well, it seems that I may need some practice."

David chuckled and she turned to him with a questioning look. " Well, you can't expect to succeed wearing that." He gestured to her high heels and she stared blankly at them. He gave her an incredulous look. " You always wear high heels, don't they get uncomfortable after awhile?"

Regina stiffened. " Well becoming the Mayor involves some sacrifices."

"Just take them off and we'll try again."

Regina wanted to object, she felt ridiculous throwing a rock across the water. But she decided against it, what harm could it do? She unbuckled the straps of her shoes and slipped them off. Regina picked up another rock and was about to throw it when she felt David's hand catch hers. She felt him close the distance behind her as his hand guided hers to the side. He raised her hand in the air before he pushed it through the air. Regina released the rock and watched as it hurtled through the air before landing on the water, it skipped before it came to a stop in the middle of the lake, a meter away from David's rock.

Regina realized that her hand was still in his. He released her hand and she slowly turned to him, a small smile gracing her lips. Then Regina felt it. The tingling, warm sensation that rushed under her skin as her heart quickened. She shook her head as she tried to clear her mind.

" That was much better," David said, smiling.

" Thank you David." Regina paused, not knowing what else to say.

Bending down she picked up another rock and threw it across the lake. Her ring flung off with it: gliding in the air it landed just after the rock. Regina gasped, her eyes wide with horror as she clutched her naked finger.

" What is it?"

Regina could barely speak. " My ring," she managed to say in a quivering whisper. " I-it flew off with the rock."

David looked out across the lake, his eyes saddening. " I'm sorry."

Regina ignored his comment as she took of her other ring, placing it inside the container with the strawberries. David watched her, puzzlement passing his eyes.

" What are you doing?"

Regina walked towards the water, not bothering to turn around as she stared out into the water. " I have to get it back."

" Regina, that's absurd! The water's deep and layered with sharp rockers. You don't even know where it landed."

Regina shook her head. " You don't understand," she said softly, her eyes closing. " I have to retrieve it."

And before he could say another word she dove into the water. Regina swam through the water as her eyes frantically searched through the muddy depths, her heart thumping with anxiety. She ignored the stinging pain in her eyes and the icy coldness that was numbing her skin as she continued to swim.

_I need to find it…I need to find it…_

The words desperately circled her head. She had to find it: it was the only thing she had left of Daniel. Then she saw it, the faint glimmer that winked through the brown fog. Quickly she swam down to retrieve it at the bottom of the lakes, scrapping it out from the dirt. _Yes, she had it._

She swam up before she let out a painful gasp, pain running up her ankle. She looked down and to her horror saw her ankle was trapped in the bed of rocks. She winced, trying to free her foot but it wouldn't budge. Her lungs were screaming for air as she frantically tried to free herself. Her brain was fogging up and her vision became a blur of swirling colors. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly released the ring. Regina faded into unconsciousness.

…

David peered out into the lake, his mind consumed with worry. It had been a few minutes since Regina had dove into the lake and she hadn't resurfaced since. And he may not know her well, but he knew that she mustn't be a strong swimmer. What if something had happened to her? No, he had to go after her. Quickly he unbuttoned his shirt and carelessly tossed it aside. Taking off his shoes he dived into the water.

David swam furiously through the lake, his sturdy arms swiftly breaking through the water. Then he spotted the unconscious woman floating in the water, her hair in a tangled mess around her face and her foot, clutched in the rocks grasp. Quickly he swam deeper and tried to heave the rocks but they didn't budge. Clutching onto the rock he gave a harder pull and the rock was released with a grind. But he didn't have time for a relieved smile. Quickly he began working with the other rocks, freeing them one by one until Regina was free. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer as he began swimming up, his mind slowly clouding as his lungs begged for air. Then he saw it, the glimmering, golden object. Quickly he grabbed the ring with his free hand before he broke the surface, gasping for air.

He swam to the shore and laid Regina down on the grass before he crawled up the banks, coughing up the water as he continued to inhale deeply. He crawled over to Regina, his face furrowing with concern as he noticed that she was still unconscious, and by the looks of it she wasn't breathing. He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes he opened her mouth with one hand and blocked her nose with the other. Taking a deep breath he pressed his mouth against hers, exhaling in the oxygen. He then pressed her chest three times with both of his hands. He repeated this process before Regina's eyes flung open as she gasped. She leaned up, coughing and spluttering as she breathed deeply. A smile stretched across David's face, he had done it: she was alive.

Regina searched the area before her eyes found David, a few meters away from her, breathing heavily. Quickly she tried to stand before the sharp pain ran up her ankle, she groaned in pain, toppling over. Her sudden movement alerted David's attention. He walked over and noticed her uncomfortable, crumpled position.

" Regina, you know you can't stand with that sprained ankle," he said, repressing a chuckle as he knelt down to her level.

Regina winced, nodding. " So I realised," she shook her head, trying to erase the sudden, piercing headache.

It was then that he noticed her trembling shoulders and chattering teeth.

" You're shivering." Quickly he took his shirt that was lying on the side and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Regina looked back up at him and gave him a thankful smile.

" Thank you. Really, thank you for saving me. If you hadn't…well, I think it's safe to say that I wouldn't have made it."

" Don't mention it. And hey, look down."

Regina followed his eyes and gasped when she saw the golden halo on her finger, her lips open in astonishment as a smile spread across her face.

" You found it," she breathed in disbelief, bringing her trembling hand up to her eyes.

David smiled, his eyes twinkling. " It meant a lot to you," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly Regina flung her arms around him in a grateful hug, causing him to topple over. Regina's eyes widened at her careless actions as she quickly released him, composing herself. David sat down, letting out a small chuckle.

" I'm sorry for that, it's just that…you don't know how much this means to me."

David stared at the object curiously as Regina sat up in a more comfortable position. " Why is the ring so important?"

After all, it was obviously a cheap ring. The gold was fake, and it possessed no extravagant jewels that gave it any value. Regina took the ring off her finger and brushed it against her lips, her eyes closing in remembrance. She turned her attention back to David, her hand enclosing around the precious jewel.

" It was my engagement ring," she whispered.

David's eyes widened in astonishment. The thought of Regina having a husband, or being in any relationship for that matter, had never crossed his mind. He assumed that the people of Storybrook hadn't thought about this either. But it made sense; of course she must have been in love with someone at some point in her life.

" But you're not married," he whispered, immediately regretting his indelicate words.

" No, I'm not," her voice caught in her throat as her chest tightened. " He passed away."

David's eyes fell. " I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head at him as she placed the ring back on her finger. " He's long gone now anyway."

The two sat in silence for a while before David spoke. " Have you ever thought about loving anyone else?"

Regina's eyes widened at the statement. " No…I haven't dear."

_Love is weakness Regina_

Her mother's words reverberated in her mind. She felt David take her hand in his.

" Maybe you deserve that, another chance at love."

Regina blinked back up at him as she slowly pondered the thought. Her mind drifted off to the memories of Daniel. Did she want that? Yes, of course she did. She wanted Daniel back more than anything in the world, but could she possibly have that with anyone else? Could she love anyone else? The very thought of it was ludicrous…_No, _couldn't. She didn't need love. She needed revenge.

She felt the fiery passion burn inside her as her eyes grew with rage. She needed Snow White at her mercy, and that was what she would have.

" It's late," she said suddenly, her eyes drawing to the sky. The sun was setting and the evening had arrived. "Henry will surely be back by now, and I have to go cook him dinner."

David nodded. " Kathryn will be expecting me."

He helped Regina up on her good foot and she wrapped her arm around him as he helped her into the car. He retrieved their goods and packed them away before he drove off.

…

Regina lent back against the doorway, letting out a relieved sigh as the pressure on her sprained ankle was released. She smiled as she watched David bring in the last of the items into the house. The drive home went smoothly, they chatted and laughed, and David hadn't brought up the topic of her marriage, which she was grateful for. Her mask was slowly melting when she was with David, revealing her softer, informal side. And she didn't like it. She was furious that he was effortlessly able to tear down her wall and reveal her vulnerable, soft side. But she was angrier with herself for the mixed feelings that were stirring inside of her, and she knew that he was to blame.

Maybe he was right, she suddenly thought. She had been alone for so many years, then she had Henry, but he was slowly drifting away and she felt more alone then ever. Except when she was with David. She shook her head. _No. _She couldn't be weak and succumb to the spontaneous feelings that were consuming her. _I'm using him for my revenge, that is all,_ she told herself firmly. She was sure that these feelings were temporary, after all she was lonely and in a weak moment. The feelings would pass.

" Thank you David," she said as he returned. "For taking me away from the paperwork and giving me a pleasant evening. I enjoyed it. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," she finished jokingly.

" Well, more like flannel," he replied playfully.

David placed her black high heels near the front door. " That's the last one," he paused as a small chuckle escaped his lips. He paused, as she gave him a questioning look. " Why is it that whenever we're together, one of us gets injured?"

Regina laughed as she looked down at her sprained ankle. " It is ridiculous."

There was an awkward silence before David spoke. " Well Kathryn's expecting me so I better be off."

Regina took his shirt off and gave it back to him with a small smile. " And I expect Henry will be back soon. Take care."

David gave her another smile before he departed. As if on cue Regina saw Emma's car pull up to the side. Regina wasn't even surprised. Much to her annoyance, Emma now regularly picked Henry up from his Sunday appointments with Doctor Hopper. Most likely they had just finished lunch.

" Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you finally returning my son."

Emma suppressed an eye roll as she made her way up the stairs, Henry following her. The sudden sound of an engine captured her attention and she saw, to her horror, David leaving. It was then that she noticed Regina's drenched dress and sprained ankle.

" What was he doing here?"

Henry also noticed David's departure. He turned to Regina, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. " What are you two doing?"

He had assumed- like Emma-that their affair had been a one night thing that wouldn't be repeated. Yet David had come again: and he knew his mum had no excuse to see him. He knew it had to be part of her plan, some twisted, evil plan to ruin Snow White's happiness. She was seducing him with some potion. And he wouldn't have it.

" I know what you're doing," he said slowly as the answer came to him. " You're trying to keep them apart and ruin her life."

Regina lowered herself down to his level, her eyes softening. " Henry, I-"

" Well it won't work!" he yelled, cutting her off.

He stormed inside the house, leaving Emma and Regina alone outside. Regina shut her eyes, her chest tightening at her son's sharp words. She turned to Emma, her lips pursed.

" What do you want Ms. Swan?"

Emma raised her eyebrows. " Nothing, I'm just wondering why David was here earlier."

Regina raised an eyebrow. " And how is that any of your business? Tell me, why is it that every time David and I spend time together, you're suddenly here? Like last night for example."

Emma stifled a laugh. " Oh please, let me assure you madam Mayor, I have no intentions of following you. Last night someone alerted the police when they saw that man attack David, and I may remind that I am the police."

Regina's eyes narrowed. " Well let me assure you that nothing is going on between me and David. We're just friends."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she stared into the Mayor's eyes, trying to detect a lie before she slowly nodded. "Okay."

Regina placed her hand on her lips, staring incredulously at the blond. " Ms. Swan, is it that hard to believe that I may have a friend?"

Emma was taken back at her sudden comment. "Look, I'm just looking out for Mary. I don't want her to hurt anymore and-"

" And what?" Regina cut her off, her eyes round. "Are you suggesting that I'm hurting her, or in some way ruining her relationship with David? Ms. Swan, I have no intention of doing that. The past few nights were unfortunate misunderstandings that David cleared up with Kathryn and Ms. Blanchard. Now I suggest you leave my property at once, I have matters to attend to." 

_Like one sprained ankle that's hurting like a bitch. _

Emma stared at the woman in disbelief. " Fine. But I'm holding you to your word."

Regina watched as she left her property before she turned around and hobbled back into the house, wincing in pain. She sighed with relief when she sat down on the dining chair. Her eyes travelled up the stairs where she assumed Henry had gone, locking himself in his bedroom. A pang ran through her heart. David's word drifted back to her.

_He's just going through a rough stage, but it will get better. I know it will._

Maybe he was right. She could only hope, she did love Henry dearly and only wanted him to be happy. Her phone buzzed in her bag and she picked it up, flipping it open. The corner of her lips tugged into a satisfied smile as she read the message.

_I got the pictures. I will send them to her tomorrow morning. Sidney_

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! So what did you think? Constructive criticism would be loved. Please review for an update! Though again, it'll take a while to come around, as I'm back at school etc. Anyway, thanks again! _

_Lydia :) _


	6. The Plan Thickens

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! My beta never got back to me so I decided to update :) This is short but necessary for the next chapters :) Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is for entertainment purposes only :) 

**V: The Plan Thickens**

* * *

Regina Mills let out a dejected sigh as she worked through the paperwork, knowing that she needed to get this done in order for the contracts for the demolishment of the retirement home to be completed. But no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she couldn't forget the angry, frustrated look her son gave her. Regina shut her eyes as this morning's events came back.

She had packed his lunch and his jacket in his backpack before he left for the bus stop. As usual, Regina had lent down to her son's level and placed a kiss on his forehead, whilst she whispered 'I love you.' And as usual, Henry gave her an ice cold, irritated look before he left, without saying a word. The look that slowly mutilated Regina's heart and tore at her insides.

David's words drifted back to her, his belief that this was a 'phase' and that Henry, the young boy who loved her would return. But Regina knew better.

He had been acting like this for a few years now and nothing had changed, and lately it seemed like nothing would change. Regina was indeed starting to fear that this tense relationship of love and hate would become permanent. She dropped her pen on the desk as her hand sought comfort from her ring: she enclosed her fingers around it. Usually soothing memories of Daniel would flood her mind, but this time yesterday's events flashed through her head. When David saved her from the lake, but more importantly when he had retrieved her ring.

Regina shook her head, erasing the image. She tried to squash the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering and the warm feeling that rushed to her cheeks. She knew that David was only an object, a pawn in her act of revenge, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't destroy the feelings she had for him.

Suddenly the door crashed open, alerting Regina. She looked up and was greeted by Emma who stormed into the room and slammed a pile of photos down on the mahogany desk. Regina shouldn't be surprised, Emma was never one to politely knock and her spontaneous visits had become a weekly thing.

Regina raised an eyebrow, refusing to acknowledge the photographs.

" Ms. Swan, why are you wasting my time again with this?"

Emma gestured towards the photos, her hands clasped against the desk as aggravation rushed to her cheeks. " Why don't you take a look for yourself, _Madam Mayor_."

Regina sighed as she took of her crimson glasses and picked up the photos, her eyes widening. She had to remember to congratulate Sidney, she thought, mentally admiring his superb work. There were three photos of her and David at the forest: when Regina had popped the strawberry into his mouth, when David had performed C.P.R on her and when she had embraced him in a hug. In fact, the photos were so convincing that anyone would assume the photographs were of old lovers. No wonder Emma was furious.

Regina took a deep breath before exhaling, her eyes wide in what she assumed was a shocked expression. " Ms. Swan, where did you get these?"

" What does it matter? I can't believe you broke your promise, wait no, actually I can believe that."

Emma's eyes saddened as her thoughts drifted off to her friend. " Mary Margaret was in tears, she's completely heart broken over this. Don't you have a shred of compassion within you?"

Regina placed the photos down as she folded her hands together. " Ms. Swan, let me assure you that nothing happened. So before you lecture me, let me explain."

Emma folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, with a 'go on then' expression.

" David suggested that we should go on a picnic together, as I had already planned the outing for me and Henry, until it was cancelled when he wanted to go out for lunch with you."

Emma raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

" On that evening I dropped my ring in the lake and went to retrieve it, unfortunately my ankle was caught between the rocks and David had to rescue me before I drowned. I was unconscious so he performed C.P.R to save me."

Emma's eyebrows were still raised when the Mayor finished. " And you seriously expect me to believe that?"

Regina shrugged as she put her glasses back on, returning to her paperwork. " It's the truth Ms. Swan, and whether you want to believe it or not is entirely up to you. It's not my problem if you're so blinded by your hatred for me that you would look pass the truth," she paused, looking back up at Emma from her glasses. " And might I remind you, Ms. Blanchard is not innocent in this whole matter. David is still married to Kathryn-"

" Actually Madam Mayor, they're not together anymore, at least for now. David told Mary Margaret last night, Kathryn needs some time alone for awhile."

Regina's eyes widened at Emma's response. Regina pretended not to care about the news as she returned to her paperwork. " Even so Ms. Swan, it's really none of my business. Now please leave, I have a lot of work to get to."

But Emma didn't move, she still wasn't convinced. Her eyes flickered back to the photos. The flawless, glossy pictures were perfect. They really did look like a young couple out on a date, and Emma knew that this was no accident. Regina had somehow planned this, and she wouldn't rest until she found out. But in the mean time, she had no evidence.

" Fine," she finally said. " But Mary's severely distressed and upset. So if you're not going to apologize to her-"

" I have nothing to apologize for," Regina interrupted.

Emma gritted her teeth. " Then at least go over to her house and explain, she needs to hear it."

Regina raised her head when the door slammed shut, her eyebrows knitted in a frown as she thought. An idea was slowly forming in her head, a cruel, yet amusing idea. Regina stood up and made her way to the kitchen, her high heels echoing against the polished flooring.

Tomorrow would be the annual Storybrook Christmas ball. An event where the Storybrook citizens put aside their distaste for Regina and gathered in her formal room to dance, dine and revel in the Christmas spirit. Yes, Regina loathed the event, but now she had something to look forward to. This ball would be the perfect opportunity to put her plan back into action. She was so close to breaking Snow White and Prince Charming's relationship, and she knew that if they attended this ball together they would surely fall in love again. But if a little accident was to happen to Snow…

Regina put on her apron as she took out a bowl of fresh, ruby red apples and began to slice. Regina distantly remembered when Snow was a little girl and had tried a strawberry, pecan tart one night. She was immediately covered with great, gooey boils that caused her to itch and ache all over. The Doctors said her illness would have been more severe if she hadn't received immediate medical care, and Regina had deliciously wondered that night what would have happened if she hadn't. A vindictive smile spread across Regina's lips as she chopped up the peanuts before she poured them into the bowl, mixing them into the apple mixture. She would deliver Mary Margaret an apology, and while she was at it, give her a little surprise of her own.

...

Regina knocked on the door and paused, the container clutched in her hands. Mary Margaret opened the door, her eyes widening at Regina's presence.

" What do you want?" she asked bitterly, not bothering to hide her hatred.

" May I come in?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to refuse before Regina quickly interrupted.

"Ms. Swan came by to my house and told me about the photos. I believe I owe you an explanation."

Mary sighed and closed her eyes before she nodded. " Okay then, come on in."

Regina's eyes roamed the room, trying to hide her distaste at the dirty clothes that draped over the couch and the mountain of dishes. She was never fond of her apartment-with the peeling paint on the brick walls and the tarnished wooden flooring-but she had to admit, the fluffy carpet and ivory furniture did bring a sense of warmness to the apartment.

" I'm sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone," Mary said, making her way to the kitchen.

Regina's lips spread into a strained smile. " No, that's alright dear."

She took a seat on her creamy dining chair, folding her leg over the other as she placed the container on the table. Mary returned, taking a sip from her glass of water as she sat down.

" So, what is it?"

Regina took a deep breath before she explained.

" And I assure you, David and I are just friends. I have no intention of pursuing some intimate relationship with him, because I know he loves you," she finished, a suggestive smile gracing her lips.

Mary's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened at Regina's last comment. " David mentioned me?"

Regina let out a light laugh. " Of course dear, he's very fond of you."

Mary's eyes travelled to the distant as the thoughts of David crept into her head. She desperately wanted to believe Regina's story and to believe that nothing was going on between them. She turned back to Regina, still not convinced.

" But why are you telling me this? Excuse me for my bluntness, but you've never really cared about me before. So why should you now?"

Regina took a deep breath before exhaling. " Ms. Blanchard, I know we haven't always been on good terms, but I do believe we should start being cordial. After all, my son adores you as his teacher, and I know he'd want that."

Mary frowned, she could barely believe what she was hearing. Regina was being so…_nice _to her and she sounded sincere. She folded her arms.

" And you really want that?"

Regina nodded, radiating a wide smile. Mary couldn't believe it, but who was she to object? Being on good terms with the Mayor could only be good, and maybe now she'll stop pestering her about her teaching methods with Henry. She smiled slightly; maybe her friendship with David was changing her for the better.

" Okay then, I would love to be friends with you Regina."

" And Ms. Blanchard-"

But Mary Margaret held up her hand. " Please, call me Mary."

Regina smiled, bowing her head slightly. " Very well then, Mary. I made one of my famous apple turnovers this morning. Think of it as a symbol for the beginning of our friendship."

She passed the container over and watched as Mary opened it, sighing as she breathed in the heavenly smell.

" It looks delicious. Thank you."

Regina smiled as she stood up. " The pleasures all mine dear. Now I must be off, I have to speak to the decorators for the Christmas ball. I assume you and David will be attending? Now that he and Kathryn are not together?"

Mary frowned as she pondered the thought. " Actually, to be honest I haven't thought about it. I mean, I'm not even sure if their separation is permanent."

Regina paused, knowing that the girl's answer was obviously yes. " Well, I'm sure you'll have a splendid night nonetheless. And please, get started on the desert, it's best to eat it while it's still warm."

Mary Margaret watched Regina leave, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she had a lovely, civilized conversation with the Mayor, and that they would soon be friends. She really was changing. Mary looked back down, her eyes feasting on the desert. Without wasting another second she took a bite.

* * *

_Oh no Regina, what are you getting up to! Sorry for such a short update guys but i needed to write this in order for the plot etc to develop :) I promise, I have some awesome evil charming stuff prepared for the next chapter in the ball, i shan't say more than that ;) thanks for reading and reviews are the fuel for my writing! :) _


	7. Trapped By Her Aching Heart

_Oppsy, so I realised I didn't put the right Roman Numerals in last chapter, ahem anyway, have you guys picked up on the fact that I have a teensy obsession with pencil dresses and Lana pulls them off so well. So she'll always be wearing them in this fic haha Anyway, thank for all the reviews and support! Because of you guys I updated. This chapter was fun to right, and I hope you liked it as much as I do :) Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**VII: Trapped By Her Aching Heart**

* * *

The angelic, classical music and the sounds of laughter and chatter pervaded the air, and the room couldn't be more spectacular. The tables and chairs were scattered around the sides of the room, decorated with the scarlet and emerald ribbons and tablecloths in celebration of the festive season. The windows were entwined with the glittering tinsel, holy, Christmas lights, golden bells and bubbles, and a Christmas tree sat at every corner of the room. The golden, crystal chandelier hung from the roof, decorated with the brilliant candles that casted its light across the cream walls and polished marble flooring. Women in brilliant colored dresses twirled around the dance floors with their partners as waiters strolled around the room, offering platters of exquisite seafood, succulent meat rolls, appetizing deserts, French cuisines and a colorful range of cocktails.

Regina sank into the chair as she took a sip of wine from her crystal glass. She may not be able to use magic in this world, but she sure could throw a stunning, magical party. Her eyes swept the room before they landed on her son, playfully dancing with Emma. A piercing stab ran through her heart at the sight, it seemed like he had been holding a grudge with her for 'interfering Snow and Prince Charming's relationship,' and would not let it go. But unfortunately the Christmas ball was an open invitation. A small sigh escaped her lips, normally she would go over there and stop it, but she knew Emma would snap at her and she didn't want to draw attention.

Her eyes drifted towards the merry people. She loathed this yearly event, seeing all the people she wanted to suffer reveling in the wine and music made her sick. But she knew it was necessary to help gain the people's trust and maintain her power. Regina took a generous gulp from her glass as she began to believe that this event wasn't worth it. Is this seriously what she did every year, sit at the back of the room and drain a few glasses until she delivered her speech? No, she would try and spend time with Henry, chat and dine with him; but that was no longer an option.

" Hey, is this seat taken?"

Regina looked up, her eyes rounded with surprise at David's sudden presence

" No, of course not," she replied, gesturing towards the empty seat.

Regina crossed one leg over the other as she took another gulp from her glass.=

" Easy on the alcohol," David said jokingly as he took sat down.

Regina placed the glass down as she gave him a small smile. "I noticed that you weren't dancing with Ms. Blanchard, I admit I was rather surprised."

" Well actually she's ill in bed. Do you remember the apple turnover you gave her? It had peanuts in it. Turns out that she was allergic…"

Regina gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. " Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

David waved his hand in there air, sweeping away her words. " You don't need to apologize, you didn't know. The doctor said she would make a full recovery so it will all work out."

Regina let out a relieved sigh. " I'm glad to hear that, though it is unfortunate that she couldn't make it tonight. Please, give her my best wishes."

David smiled. " Of course."

The two sat in silence as they watched the people dance. David followed Regina's eyes, his chest tightening at the woman's sadness. She watched her son laugh with Emma, and he may not be a mind reader, but he knew what she was thinking.

" You really did a great job with the decorations," he offered, hoping to distract her.

Regina startled. " Thank you dear," she replied, but her eyes were still on the happy couple.

David sighed as Regina continued to stare longingly at her son. He honestly couldn't understand why the woman continued to torture herself with her misery, nor did he understand why Henry wouldn't be with her mother for one night. His eyes saddened, it was like he could feel the loneliness emit from her, and he hated it. It seemed like Regina had forgotten David's last promise, that Henry was just going through a stage and still loved her. But he didn't blame her, he knew that the sight was breaking her heart. And he couldn't bear to see it anymore. So before he could stop himself he blurted:

" Would you like to dance?"

Regina's head snapped up, her eyes round with astonishment. " What?"

" Well," he said slowly, his eyes twinkling as they gestured towards the dance floor. " We could continue to sit and chat, or we could take advantage of the extravagant dance floor."

Regina opened her mouth but had no time to voice her objections before he stood up and took her hand in his, raising an eyebrow." You can't honestly tell me that you're enjoying this night, because I know better. You organized this amazing night and you deserve to enjoy yourself."

Regina couldn't help but repress an eye roll.

" You're very sweet David, but I'm not much of a-"

Her voice cut off into a small shriek as she was yanked onto the dance floor. She stumbled after David, searching for her balance, her hand clutched in his. David wrapped his arm around her waist as her free hand found his shoulder before he took the lead.

The minutes passed and Regina couldn't help but let out an incredulous laugh as he twirled her around, her high heels dancing across the floor. The room was a dizzy blur of colors as Regina spun, her hair flew and her dress fluttered around her knees as her mind raced. Perhaps it was the alcohol that was making the strange sensation wash over her, (after all she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded), but Regina felt odd.

She tried to ignore the static that ran up her arm at his touch, or the pounding of her heart, or the warmth that was rushing under her skin and sneaking its way to her cheeks. What was wrong with her? She hated these feelings, she felt vulnerable and weak, but she couldn't extinguish the fire that was igniting.

Regina focused straight ahead as she tried not to stumble over her feet, she use to waltz every week at the grand balls the King would hold. But that had been years. A small smile graced her lips as her feet moved found the rhythm, her hips swaying to the music.

" You're not too bad," David commented after a few minutes.

Regina met his eyes, a twinkle in her eye. " Well, you're not half bad yourself."

" Tell me," he said as he spun her around again before she twirled back. " Why do you always where those dresses?"

Regina's eyes flickered towards her off the shoulder, ebony pencil dress and frowned, her hand finding his shoulder again.

" These?" She assumed he was referring to her everyday pencil dresses. " Well, they're classy and sophisticated and elegant, an attire that is expected of Storybrook's Mayor."

David raised an eyebrow. " But it's not necessarily expected at a ball," he responded slowly, his eyes gesturing to the many formal gowns that the women wore.

Regina suppressed an eye roll. " And I'm to assume the flannel is?" She asked playfully, her eyes flickering to his crisp shirt.

An amused chuckle escaped his lips as he gave her another twirl.

Gradually music grew softer as the orchestra began to play a slow, gentle composition. She felt David's hand slide down her hip as he pulled her in closer. Regina's heart quickened. She rested her head on his shoulder as she let her body press against his, breathing in his scent. Her eyes fluttered shut as they began to sway to the music.

" By the way I forgot to ask, how's your ankle? I'm guessing it's healed?"

" Yes," she murmured in his neck. " Surprisingly, it's healed rather well."

Regina couldn't help but smile, she felt a sense of security and comfort in his arms, the feeling was foreign, but it felt right. Regina didn't even notice the music stop until David stopped dancing.

Regina felt a little tipsy as she was released from his embrace: she shook her head slightly, trying to make out the blurry atmosphere. The alcohol was really getting to her. David quickly caught her arm as she regained her balance. She let out a small laugh.

" Thanks, I guess I did drink a lot tonight."

David gave her a 'you think' expression, which caused a small smile to dance on her lips. Hesitantly he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles as a gesture of chivalry, casting her a charming smile. Regina's cheeks blushed scarlet as she playfully curtsied, thanking him for the dance; and David didn't know whether his actions or the alcohol caused her to blush.

Then they were frozen as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, their eyes lost in each other's. Regina's heart was thumping against her chest, like vicious tigers yearning to escape. She felt the atmosphere spinning into a hazy blur and she was still dizzy. Hesitantly, David brushed a strand of hair from her eye and tucked it behind her ear, his finger lingering near her cheek. His eyes travelled down as they drank in her dark beauty; her striking, mysterious eyes, her soft ivory skin, her dress that seemed to cling to her curves, her allure…

Regina blinked, she felt like she was waking from a trance. She noticed David's dazed look and cocked her head to the side as she tried to catch his eyes.

" Something the matter dear?"

David shook his head as he tried to tear his eyes away from her, but he couldn't understand the feelings himself.

" You look…stunning," he finally whispered.

Desire stirred inside Regina and she wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms. It must be the alcohol, it must be, after all there was no other excuse for the ridiculous thoughts and feelings.

David's eyes suddenly flickered above, causing Regina to frown as she followed his eyes. A gasp escaped her lips as they both stared at the delicate, lush mistletoe, dangling from the ceiling. David swallowed, finally breaking the trance. His mouth dried as he tried to distract her.

" Regina, I just wanted to thank you for your friendship over the past few days."

He paused as Regina took a step closer, her eyes fluttering shut.

" You were always there for me…"

His voice trailed off as Regina closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. Slowly and reluctantly David returned the kiss, his hand curling around her neck as he pulled her in. This kiss wasn't like the others, it wasn't passionate or feverish or lustful, but it was soft and sweet, like a lover's kiss.

Suddenly Regina pulled away, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths, her eyes wide with horror.

" I-I'm terribly sorry for that. I just-", Regina tried to pull herself together but she struggled to utter a word.

She turned on her heels and briskly left the room, leaving a stunned, opened mouth Prince Charming. Quickly David whirled around, and was relieved to find that everyone else was too busy with the party to notice their kiss. David shook his head as he left the dance floor to sit down on one of the ivory seats.

What was wrong with him? No, he didn't kiss her first, but he returned it. He knew he should be consumed by guilt, but he wasn't. Instead a fire was burning inside of him, lust and longing and he couldn't help but want to go after Regina. David shut his eyes as he repressed a sigh. Memories of yesterday's events flashed in his mind. He remembered the desperation and sorrow he felt when Regina didn't emerge from the lake. The relief he felt when she was alive. The way his heart swelled when she smiled back up at him and hugged him. And how he wanted their kiss to last. Whether he liked it or not, there was no denying it, he had developed feelings for her.

…

Regina found the only area she knew would be deserted and bring her comfort, her apple tree. Her eyes flickered up towards the nourished, blood red apples before she fell against the tree. She should be happy, her plan was working and Charming was in the palm of her hand. One more move and he would leave Mary Margaret forever, the curse would thrive and she would have her revenge. Yet she had left the room.

There was no denying the mixed feelings that filled her; she had felt them yesterday and again tonight. And at the bottom of her heart she knew what it meant. She left the room because she couldn't lose herself in him, because she was developing feelings for him and she couldn't do that.

The snapping of a twig broke her thoughts as her head snapped up. Her eyes widened when she saw David in front of her, breathless. She shut her eyes.

" David, I apologize again, I-"

David pressed his lips against her, silencing her as he pushed her against the tree. His hands cupped the sides of her face, causing the static to surge inside of her. Regina pushed him back, her hand lingering against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. Regina tried to pull herself together but she knew her legs couldn't support her weight for long and the tree was the only thing supporting her weight. She took a shaky breath as she tried to find the words.

" David, I don't understand-"

" I just had to do that again," he whispered, taking a step back to give her some room. " I left Kathryn."

Regina eyes widened, she must have heard wrong. She took a step away from the tree as she tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

" David, what are you saying?"

David shook his head as his eyes travelled to the distance. " I don't know, all I know is that I have these feelings and I can't stop thinking about you …and when I rescued you from the lake and you were alive…" he paused and met her eyes. " I don't know, but that's when I felt it…and all I could think of was that I couldn't lose you. I just couldn't."

Regina took a shaky breath before she exhaled. She folded her arms as she shook her head.

" David, I don't-"

" Just tell me if you feel the same," he took her hand in his. " I know you do, and tonight proved it."

Regina gave him a sad look. " You're very sweet David, but I had consumed a lot of alcohol, and you're very confused. I don't think you quite understand what you're-"

" Regina, I know what I'm feeling." He stepped forward and placed her hand against his chest. He saw her eyes widened as she felt the thundering beats of his heart. " That's what I feel when I kissed you tonight, when I embraced you yesterday…and whenever I see you. Just…tell me you feel the same."

Regina shut her eyes as she drew back her hand, not knowing what to say. This was what she wanted; she should be pursuing this relationship. And right now she wanted more than anything to press her lips against his and lose herself in his embrace. Yet the realization was dawning on her, this wasn't just an act of revenge anymore.

" David, we can't do this. I-" She paused, lost for words. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. " I think it's best for you to leave now. Please, _just go._"

She didn't need to say anymore, her colds words had the effect she wanted. David slowly nodded, sadness passing his eyes as he realized the meaning of her words. Reluctantly he took a step forward and grazed his lips against her cheek.

" Regina, I understand. But just know I'll be here for you…waiting."

And then he left. Regina watched him disappear inside before she fell back against the tree, surrendering to her tears. She never intended on getting caught up in the web of emotions and feelings when she began the plan, she never knew the risk she was making. And now the plan was cracking, and she couldn't fix it, trapped by her aching heart. She couldn't fall for David, not when her revenge was the most important thing. But now it was too late. Yes, there was no denying it: Regina Mills had fallen in love.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! What did you think? I have my idea for the next chapter so hopefully it should be up soon, and or I'll say is i think this may be the one you've been waiting for. Won't say more than that. Anyway, thanks for what you reading and please tell me what you think, reviews are my fuel for writing! _

_Lydia :)_


	8. Her Forbidden Fruit

**_I did my very best for this chapter, and I do hope it lived up to your expectations, as I believe this is the one you've been waiting for and have high hopes for ;) But this was sure a bitch to right, it took me 4 nights to get this update down haha Also, heres a coincidence, I'm currently watching episode 20 in Australia. Gha it's so annoying that David can't see what's in front of him! FOr gods sake just kiss Regina you bloody idiot! ahem...onto the chapter. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time**

**VII: Her Forbidden Fruit**

* * *

Regina glanced out the car window and into the twilight sky, hoping that the shops were still open. Her fingers drummed against the velvet dashboard, sighing at the splattering rain and the slow, excruciating traffic. Her eyes drifted outside to the fiery, peach coloured sunset that was sinking behind the towering forest, the forest where she first felt feelings towards David...the forest where he rescued her. David's reassuring smile drifted into her mind, causing her chest to tighten like a cold hand, cruelly clutching her heart. Regina scolded herself: she had almost lasted the whole day without a single thought of him

It had been a week since the Christmas ball, and Regina was determined to keep to her word: she refused to fall for David. Right now her revenge was her top priority, Henry was her second, and she knew very well that love was weakness and only caused her years of grief and pain. No…she would not fall in love with him. So far she had successfully avoided David for the whole week, and planned to do so for…well until any feelings towards him diminished. But at this rate, Regina feared that they wouldn't go away, however, she would have to persevere. And right now her main goal was to keep David and Mary Margaret apart, though she would have to find a new way to do that.

The piercing honk alerted her to reality and she startled, noticing the green light. Quickly she took off, shaking her head in frustration. Yes, she admitted it: David had been the center of her thoughts everyday, ha invaded her sleep every night, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't last a single day without thinking of him: and feared she was loosing her mind.

Regina shut her eyes as she finished parking, trying to erase any thoughts of him. It didn't help that he had called her for the first couple of days, but she made sure that any calls from him went straight to voicemail, but she didn't know how long she could last because as much as she hated it, his absence was killing her.

Regina slammed the door shut and locked it before she made her way to the grocery. As hard as she tried, she couldn't destroy the '_what ifs' _that kept on circling her mind. What if she pursued a relationship with David, then what? Yes, she would have her revenge, Snow would be heartbroken, distressed and the curse would surely maintain. Regina's lips tugged into a sinister smile as the image grew in her mind. And more importantly…she would be in his arms instead of running under the pelting rain. But then she would have the hatred of Storybrook on her, and that wouldn't do her any good. Henry would, if possible, despise her even more. And she needed to focus on bringing Snow White to her death; she needed something more than heartbreak, and that wasn't going to happen if she was caught up with David. No…they couldn't do this. She'd just have to continue to avoid him until she thought of a new plan.

Regina entered the store and picked up a basket before she made her way to her favorite aisle, the frozen section. She opened the misty, glass door and reached for the rocky road ice cream, her eyes feasting on the chocolate treat before she placed it in the basket. Then she reached for three more. Over the past nights Henry had been away, and she had been going through the tubs of rocky road like an alcoholic goes through wine to pass her lonely nights. Yes it was sad, maybe pathetic, but they helped to pass her lonely nights.

She then made her way to purchase the usual: milk, bread, eggs, cereal, snacks for Henry's lunch…Regina sighed as she put the last item into the basket, glancing at the clock. 7:00pm. Well she had finished her paperwork for the day, so she had enough time to catch the news at eight, get through her new book and start on her ice cream before retiring at ten. Regina could already see her night unraveling before her eyes, and though she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help but imagine lying in side by side with David, his protective arms around her waist as his soft whispers carried her off to sleep. Another sigh escaped her lips; she feared what her empty bed and nightmares held for her tonight.

Regina was so lost in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the "caution wet sign" that stood before the newly washed flooring, just where Regina stepped. She slipped, dropping her handbag and basket as she toppled backwards, her hands grasping the air for something to hold onto as she braced herself for pain. This would surely hurt; she would surely break a bone…Regina's eyes fluttered open in confusion when she didn't feel the hard tiles or aching pain. Instead she felt her waist bound by a pair of study arms, safe and secure.

" I always said your high heels were impractical."

Regina was lifted up to her feet before turned around to the mysterious chuckle, her eyes widening. David stood there in his flannel shirt and jeans, an amused smile dancing on his lips at Regina's fall. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she met his viridescent pools, her heart fluttering like the gentle autumn leaves.

" David," she said in a surprised tone. " What are you doing here?"

She regretted the ridiculous words as soon as they slipped out. David repressed a chuckle. " Well Madam Mayor, believe it or not, even the citizens of Storybrook need to shop for groceries too."

" Of course, well thank you."

David bobbed down to help retrieved her belongings and Regina did the same, placing her keys back in her bag as David frowned at the ice creams.

" Big night?"

Regina spotted the ice creams and quickly placed them in the basket, shrugging sheepishly. " Well, tonight I promised Henry as much rocky road ice-cream as he desired."

" That's nice, hey say hi to him for me," he said as they finished packing the remainder of the items.

And at the same time both Regina and David reached for the last tub of ice cream, their hands brushing as their eyes met briefly. The current shot up Regina's arm before she immediately drew back, her cheeks dangerously blushing a coral red at the awkward situation as she let David take the ice cream. Regina coughed uncomfortably as she stood up, straightening down the ends of her grey, ruffled pencil dress. David stood up and handed Regina her handbag, giving her an awkward smile.

" Well, I should get going before the ice cream melts, I'm sure Henry's expecting it. I'll give him your best wishes."

David barely nodded in goodbye before she left, briskly walking to the checkout as she shut her eyes. Her heart was slowly returning to its normal pace as she queued up. What was she thinking? It was a small town, and she couldn't have possibly believed that she could avoid him forever. She wanted to stab the feelings that were yearning for him, but as hard as she tried they wouldn't go away. No…she couldn't keep doing this, but what else could she do? Surely David realized by now that whatever feelings they held for each other was useless, they could never act on them, and if he didn't know the night he kissed her, the empty replies to his messages and phone calls would have given him the message. Regina sighed as she paid for the groceries, the ladies kind greeting meeting deaf ears. She'd go home and think of a new plan tonight, to erase the feelings for David and get her revenge on Mary Margaret.

Regina hurriedly walked to her car, thankful that the rain had ceased to a light patter. She opened her car door and stepped inside her car, fumbling with the car keys before she started the engine. Immediately a vicious growl reverberated, the car jolted, then the vehicle came to a stop. Regina swore under her breath as she tried, without success, to start the engine.

" Car troubles? You know, you should really get that fixed."

Regina's head snapped up and saw David, one hand on the top of her car as he casually leaned against it, flashing a charming smile. Regina unwounded the window, sighing.

" I have been meaning to get it checked up. I'll just call for help," she said as she whipped out her phone and began to dial.

David opened the door and bent down. " Don't worry about it, I'll give you a lift home."

Regina cringed, that's exactly what she feared. She shook her head. " Oh no David, thank you but I couldn't impose-"

" I insist, unless you want to have a car full of melted rocky road," David said jokingly, taking her phone before he dropped it into her bag. His eyes gestured towards the grey clouds and navy sky. " It's nightfall and soon it'll be bucketing, you're not going to stand outside through all of that. Come on."

Regina smiled, it was no use fighting, and she couldn't deny the flickering flame that was urging her to follow. Regina took the keys out of the ignition and stepped out with her bag, locking the door. David had already gathered her grocery bags together and was leading her to his car.

The car ride was surprisingly pleasant for both of them. They laughed and chatted about the past week, work and what had been going in their lives, just like old times. And all the while they managed to avoid the hanging question: why had she been ignoring him?

...

Regina lent back against the counter as she watched David retrieved the last of the groceries, placing them on the table.

" Thank you David, really it wasn't necessary."

David smiled modestly as he joined her near the counter. " It was no problem."

Honestly, David had just wanted an excuse to see Regina again. She had ignored three of his calls and messages, and it was obvious that she didn't want to see him, but he couldn't understand why. He knew she returned his feelings, he felt it everytime they kissed…yet she obviously didn't want to be with him.

Regina was furious with herself for letting him inside, but he insisted on taking the groceries inside for her. She couldn't help that her heart ached for him, and now their encounter tonight would make the pain harder to heal. Then a sudden thought struck her like lightning: Henry wasn't home and David thought the ice cream was for him tonight. Quickly she straightened up.

" Um, it's getting late. I have to wake up early tomorrow for a conference and…" her voice trailed off, but he got the message.

David's face fell as he nodded. " Of course."

David followed Regina to the doorway before he paused by the living room, the realization dawning on him. He peered into the absent, shadowy black living room.

" Hey, where's Henry?"

Regina froze as she bit her lip. " Um, he's at a sleepover."

David's frowned deepened. " But you said-"

" I lied," Regina's words cut him off as she turned towards him. She swallowed, her fingers twisting uncomfortably. " I lied because I-I didn't want you to know that the ice cream was actually for me tonight, and not for Henry."

She stopped, a lump had formed in her throat and her voice was close to cracking.

" I don't understand, " he whispered, staring at her bewilderedly.

Regina took a deep breath before exhaling, her eyes travelling to the dark living room.

" It seems like our relationship hasn't improved, and he's just been so cold to me. It almost seems Henry's been absent every night, and I admit my nights have been rather lonely."

_So yes, now I feel my nights with rocky-road ice cream and a list of books by Emily Bronte, _she muttered in her head.

Regina wanted to say something else, but she couldn't go on. Her eyes had moistened into brown pools from the tears that were fighting, and she knew she would break if she went on. Why was he able to do this to her? Why did he have this affect…this power over her, to spill out her buried feelings?

Regina shook her head suddenly, as if waking from a trance before she regained her voice. " I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be burdening you with my problems dear, you've done more than enough for me."

Her lips strained into a smile, praying that David would believe it and leave. But of course he didn't, he couldn't. His face creased with concern as he took a small step towards the brunet.

" I still don't understand, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Regina shook her head at her ludicrous answer. " Because I didn't want you to take pity on me, because than you would insist on keeping me company. And then…"

Her voice caught in her throat as David took another step towards her, wiping away a tear with the back of his finger. " And then?"

She blinked back up at him, loosing herself in his viridescent pools. " And then…I would never be able to walk away from you again."

Regina's eyes widened as soon as she said the words, mentally screaming at herself for her ridiculous response. But it was the truth, and she couldn't help herself; it seemed like she had no control of her actions or words anymore…at least not when she was with him. She blinked as she tried to pull herself together.

" I-"

David pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, taking her breath away. Regina's eyes fluttered open when he pulled away, her heart hammering against her chest as she shut her eyes.

" David…we can't do this. It could never work."

But David merely shook his head, an amused smile twitching at the corner of his lips. " No, and I'm not going to accept that as an answer anymore. I love you, and no matter what you say I know you do too. So why can't we be together?"

Regina stifled an incredulous laugh. " If only it was that simple. David, you've only recently ended your relationship with Kathryn to be with Ms. Blanchard, you left your wife for her. And now you want to abandon her too and pursue a relationship with me?"

Then it hit her. She wasn't distancing herself from him because she wanted to focus on her revenge or Henry; no, it had nothing to do with them. The truth was Regina Mills was scared. She was afraid of falling in love with this man who had stolen her heart, with a man who she practically only knew for a week, and these feelings terrified her. But above all, she was scarred of admitting the undeniable truth that she had blinded herself from everyday, that she loved him. She had tried to kill the feelings, the desires and the emotions that were all so foreign. But she couldn't keep on fighting with herself anymore.

" The truth is, I do return the feelings," she said softly in realization. " And I tried so hard to ignore these emotions because honestly they terrified me. But I just can't do it anymore, because a week without you slowly killed me."

David stared at her in amazement as she poured out her feelings to him. She loved him, and although she didn't say those exact words, he knew she felt the same way he did. A small smile graced his lips as he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her before she could utter another word.

"I love you Regina Mills, and I know we will be together."

Regina's heart melted like hot butter at his mere whisper. Slowly David leaned in, his breath skimming her jaw before he brushed his lips against hers. Regina gasped in his mouth, her chest rising as her eyes fluttered shut. Slowly Regina returned the kiss, her mouth kneading with his before her lips parted slightly to grant him access, which he hungrily accepted, his lips ripping through hers. And through the intoxicating wine a sweet, yet acidic taste coated his mouth...apples. How could something feel so good and wrong at the same time? Yet David tried to savor the taste, the sugary, tangy apple taste, like her forbidden fruit. Their kiss soon grew fierce and passionate, his hands cupping the side of her face before they found her hair, his fingers threading through her thick locks.

Regina felt him push her up agonist the wall, his thigh deliciously grazing against hers before she wrapped her leg around his, her hands grabbing his collar as she pulled him in closer, the roaring fire yearning for his touch. Their tongues soon crashed fiercely, entwining in a heated passion as they both fought for dominance.

Regina's arms travelled up his shoulders and encircled around his neck. David's hands ran down the side of her frame until they rested on her hips, his lips now travelling down the side of her jaw. Regina tilted her head as his lips trailed down to her neck, gently sucking her collarbone. An erotic moan escaped Regina's lips. Her heart was pounding wildly like a stampede of elephants; her legs trembled, and she thanked god that the wall was there to hold her unstable weight. David must have felt the same because he drew back, panting.

" My rooms upstairs," Regina breathlessly whispered before his lips captured hers again.

She felt the inside explode as his tongue found hers again; the hungry yearn for his body consumed her, compelling her to jump. Regina's legs wrapped tightly around as his arms snaked around her waist, supporting her weight as they journeyed upstairs. The room was spinning and all sense fled her mind, and before she knew it she was falling from her arms, meeting the soft sheets. She leaned up on her arms; her knees bent slightly as she gradually regained her breath. Her eyes hungrily wandered over him as his fingers fumbled with material of his clothes before he crawled onto the bed. His eyes devoured the sight that awaited him: the heavy breaths that escaped her parted, crimson lips, her tousled hair that fell lusciously around her frame, her compelling, captivating eyes, her creamy skin, her dress's striking low neckline, her curves, her dark, mysterious allure.

David straddled her hips; his eyes following his hands as they slowly ran up her legs and snuck under the material of her address, savoring the feeling of her soft skin, her slender legs, her curves…A shiver licked Regina's spine as she felt his fingers caressed her thighs before his hands rested on her hips, squeezing her skin. His lips possessed hers again as his pushed against her, a moan escaping her lips.

Then in a flash Regina had pushed him off and rolled over him, pinning his arms to the side. A satisfied smirk danced on her lips, her eyes glimmering deviously in the moonlight, causing him to moan at the erotic sight. Her hands slowly roamed his torso, her nails tracing the faint lines that marked his skin. Gradually she lowered herself down, her lips grazing against his jaw before they wandered to the side of his face, her teeth teasingly nipping his bottom ear, causing him to shiver. Her lips trailed down to his chest, her tongue scraping his skin as she drove her hips into him once more. Her nails scraped his back as David arched his back and let out a groan. Regina brought her lips back to his before she drew back, staring into his eyes. She felt his heart thud against his chest as his eyes froze, mesmerized in hers, his hand caressing the side of her cheek. Her free reached for his as she dragged his hand down to the side, her fingers entwining through his. And at that moment Regina wanted to freeze time, to live in this moment forever, to stay in his embrace. And then it slipped out in a breathless whisper…

" I love you."

David's heart melted like a slowly dying candle as he mirrored her words, bringing his lips up to hers. Together, they embraced their love.

* * *

_Gosh I'm awful at writing this stuff haha so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Lydia :) _


	9. The Change

_I'm so sorry for the late update can you guys ever forgive me! I'm so very sorry. Anyway, this was an interesting chapter to write. I hope you guys aren't disappointed that there isn't a lot of david/regina moments, but I wanted to explore the relationship between Regina and her son, and more importantly, how love can change Regina and everyone around her, including Henry. Because I always thought that if Regina had a little love in her life, she wouldn't be as evil. Anyway, yeah this chapter is different from the others, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! :) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is written for entertainment purposes only

**IX: The Change**

* * *

The golden sunlight peeked through the ivory curtains, beaming down onto the sleeping couple who were buried under the sheet: David's arms tangled around her stomach, his chin buried in her neck as Regina's back rested comfortably against his chest. The sunlight skimmed her eyes, causing her stir.

Regina let out a soft mummer as her mouth opened in a yawn, her eyes fluttering open. It took a few moments for her to realize the unfamiliar situation: warm arms protecting her, his gentle breathing in her ear, a good night's sleep free of nightmares…A small smile graced her lips as she snuggled further into his arms, wanting to live in this moment forever. No sooner had she woken up that she felt David rustle, moan and yawn, releasing her from his embrace as he stretched his arms. Regina rolled over to her side, watching him from sleepy eyes.

" Morning," she murmured softly.

She planted a kiss on his shoulder, her lips grazing down his skin before she met his warm eyes, her finger tracing down the side of his face.

" Morning," he whispered back, brushing away a lock of hair that fell over her eye. " Sleep well?"

" Yes, the best sleep I've had in years."

His eyes froze on her, wanting to imprint her image in his mind forever. No matter how long he stared at her, he could never get passed her unbelievably dark, mystifying allure, which always held his eyes captive. A small laugh escaped her lips as she arched a perfect eyebrow.

" Something catch your eye dear?"

" No…just you."

Regina rolled her eyes, but he noticed a secret smile tug on the corner of her lips at his words. She slipped out of the bed before she went to her wardrobe, picking out her daily clothes (this time an off the shoulder navy pencil dress with the striking neckline and back line). David was mesmerized by her graceful moves, and as he watched her zip up her dress with slow precision, he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

" Regina, do you really have to leave so early? It's only seven."

Regina turned around, strapping up her crimson heels.

" I'm afraid so dear, Henry's back from his friends in half an hour and I have to take him to school."

She lowered herself down to his level, her lips brushing against his. A small frown creased his eyebrows, before he stood up and began to dress.

" Regina" he said slowly. " What does this….arrangement mean?" he asked, insinuating last nights events.

Regina turned around, her eyes widening at his words, because honestly, she didn't know what they should do from here.

" I want to leave Mary Margaret," he stated before she could utter a word.

She raised her eyebrows with astonishment, before her eyes saddened.

" Regina, I'm willing to leave her, it's not a problem. I want to be with you."

Regina approached him, her hands skimming the side of his face before a sigh escaped her lips. " And I do too. But I'm not sure if it'll be that easy."

His frowned deepened. " Mary's not a-"

" Ms. Blanchard isn't the issue. David, I'm Storybrook's Mayor, and scandal would surely break out if our relationship went open. Not to mention my relationship with Henry would, if possible, worsen." She stopped, before she quickly added, " I'm not saying no, I'm just saying we should give it time…for your affair with Kathryn to blow over before you break it to Ms. Blanchard. I don't fancy adapting the term 'Home Wrecker'," she finished with a small smile.

A small chuckle escaped his lips at the thought of Storybrook's prim and proper Mayor being classified as a 'Home Wrecker'.

" Then if we must wait, we'll wait, because I know it'll all work out."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, causing her to repress an eye roll at his chivalry actions, but she couldn't help but smile nonetheless. Suddenly she looked at her phone, her eyes widening at the time.

" Henry's probably home now, and he can't know about us yet. But I'll call you tonight, I promise. Here," she reached for her handbag, pulled out her chain of keys and unclipped a silver key before she gave it to him. " Stay here for as long as you want and let yourself out later."

She gave him another peck on the lips before she hurried off. David watched her leave, his smile slowly fading. He was in love all over again and he couldn't be happier. Yet a nagging feeling tugged his insides, urging him to go against Regina's word and break the relationship with Mary Margaret. After all, he certainly didn't want to be with her anymore and wanted to break it to her slowly, rather than have her find out. He didn't want another repeated affair with Kathryn and Mary. But this was what Regina wanted, and he understood that for her, this was the best. Another sigh escaped his lips; he just hoped that he could be with her soon.

...

Regina lowered herself down to Henry's level and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. As usual, Henry stood rigged as he persevered with the embrace before he accepted his packed lunch.

" Thank you," he muttered, before he paused, his eyes lingering suspiciously on his mum.

Regina raised her eyebrows at her son's narrow gaze. " Something the matter? Henry, I thought I told you it's rude to stare."

Henry's frowned deepened as he stared at her. She looked different, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was glowing, that's the best way he could sum it up. Not to mention this morning, when he found her humming in the kitchen as she made him breakfast. It was odd, but Henry shrugged it off, shaking his head.

" Nothing, "he mumbled. " I better get going."

He turned around and walked off to class. Regina repressed a sigh as she watched her son walk away, her heart slowly shattering. But she still held onto the hope that he would return her affections some day, or at least stopped being so cold towards her.

" Regina?"

Regina startled as her head snapped up, her eyes meeting Mary Margaret who was racing down the steps towards her. Henry stopped in his tracks as he turned around, frowning he followed his teacher.

" Ms. Blanchard, " Regina stated with surprise.

Right, she remembered, their new friendship.

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly, her eyes glimmering with her usual cheerful nature. " Regina, I told you its Mary. Anyway, I know this is spontaneous, but every month I invite a few friends over for my famous pot roast dinner. And I know we don't speak often but…well I was wondering if you'd like to join us next week?"

Regina's eyes widened at the invitation before she blinked with shock. " Dinner next week?"

The teacher nodded as she shrugged sheepishly. " I know my tradition may seem silly, but I've been doing it for years. And I'd love for you to be there to taste my delicious roast."

Regina bit her lip as she pondered the invitation. No way in hell did she want to spend the night with her, she'd rather swallow rotten apples whilst enduring a session with Archie. But Mary Margaret's friendship would be useful in the future, so she couldn't pass this opportunity. So instead she forced a wide smile as she replied,

" Well sure, I'd love to."

Mary Margaret's face lit up with her answer. " Excellent, well I'll see you then, and hey don't be shy about baking a little something" she said with a secret wink before she spotted Henry. " Hey Henry, come on we better head off to class."

She led Henry back up the school but Henry turned around, a frown pinching is eyebrows as he stared at Regina with suspicion before he followed his teacher up the steps. Yes, something was indeed up with his mum.

Regina headed back to the car, shaking her head bewilderedly. Her phone buzzed and she instinctively picked it up, her eyes lighting up with joy as she read the message.

_I just locked up the house and left. Still thinking of you Hope Henry's not giving you a hard time, he loves you, and he'll come around soon. I miss you already. David_

Her heart melted like hot butter as she shut her phone, biting her lip to repress the scream of happiness that was yearning to escape. She was in love, and she honestly felt ridiculous, like some teenage girl who was experiencing love for the first time. But she couldn't help it, and it wasn't like she had many opportunities to be in love. As she sat down in her car she realized she was still smiling, and she had a feeling that it would remain for quite some time.

...

_A week later_

The days flew in a hurry for Regina, who has been caught up in her Mayor duties. The construction of Storybook's new public swimming pool and renovation of Storybrook's library has kept the Mayor busy all week. However, she hadn't been this happy in years.

It had been a week since her encounter with David, and her hectic schedule had prevented them from meeting again, but they still shared the odd phone call at night and cute messages throughout the day. And Regina had never been happier. She had someone to love other than Henry, someone who cared for her wellbeing, and she often found her mind drifting off with the thought of being in David's arms again. In fact, she had been so preoccupied with her work duties and her new affair with David that any thoughts of Mary Margaret and her revenge on Snow seemed completely irrelevant. After all, she was blissfully in love with David that nothing else in the world seemed to matter, and didn't she steal her prince charming anyway? Though she didn't care about her revenge the thought always managed to bring a smile to her lips.

Indeed, the people of Storybrook had noticed the Mayor's odd behavior. The small smile that would twitched at the corner of her lips, her polite fashion towards the residents (even Doctor Hopper was pleasantly surprised), the way she'd add an extra bounce to her step, the glimmer in her eyes, the glow that seemed to radiate from her…But what was most surprising was Regina's new tolerance towards the residents she usually despised; instead of glaring at them and threatening them when they 'failed' her, her eyes would travel to the distance as she'd think of David before she'd snap back to reality, give them a small smile and turn the discussion around. She even did this to Emma, who didn't know how to react to the Mayor's pleasant behavior. Henry, as usual, was suspicious about her, but if she was allowing him and Emma to spend more time together then he wasn't going to question it. No one could quite figure out what was up with the Mayor.

Regina repressed a small yawn as she tried to focus on the meeting that was taking place. She stood in front of the projector before the table for councilors who listened to her talk on the new renovations for the library. David's smile crept into her mind and her heart fluttered. It had been a week and she missed him, and the phone calls and messages they shared just wasn't the same. But she knew she'd be free soon, and was tempted to call and meet up with him.

Just as Regina was going through the blueprints for the project the door swung open and a skinny, freckly boy ran in with an extravagant bouquet of lavender, ivory, gold, strawberry pink and crimson flowers, wrapped in a sheet of violet paper and glossy ribbon.

" I'm sorry, I have a delivery for Regina Mills."

Regina's eyes widened at the unexpected guest before they immediately shot to her receptionist, who ran in with an apologetic expression.

" I'm sorry Ms. Mills, I was taking a phone call when he ran in."

A small smile graced her lips as she looked back at the boy then at the flowers.

" No Tiffney, that's fine. Could you please leave the flowers on my desk and escort this man out."

The receptionist nodded, but she couldn't help but give Regina an odd look before she led the boy out of the room, still in shock at the Mayor's gift. Regina turned back to the council and tried to hide her smile at their astonished faces as she resumed her speech. Never had anyone imagined that Regina Mills, strict, terrifying, Regina Mills would receive flowers on Valentines Day. Though the boy left no name, it was obvious who has given her the gift. And she couldn't be happier.

...

Henry Mills let out a yawn as he followed his mum into his house, slipping his shoes off and plunking his backpack on the table. His eyes followed his mum as she fetched a vase and filled it with water, the bouquet of flowers still clutched in her hands. The curiosity had been irking him all afternoon, and as he watched his mum breath in the heavenly, enticing fragrance, he knew he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore, no matter how much he wanted to avoid discussion with Regina.

" Where did you get the flowers?"

Regina snapped up, turning to her son before she placed the flowers in the vase.

" Oh, just a friend dear, who dropped by the meeting earlier."

Her eyes drifted lovingly to the flowers as she breathed in again, gently rubbing the soft petals between her fingers. Henry stared at the flowers, trying to piece it together: it just didn't make sense. It was obvious that she had an admirer, but no one in their right mind would ever fancy his mum, after all she was evil and always took satisfaction in the peoples' grief and misery. He looked back up at his mum who was now reading a note she had found attached to the flowers, her eyes glimmering with joy and a smile dancing on her lips. Perhaps she was lonely? No, she was the Evil Queen, the woman who didn't want love but only revenge. It made no sense, but as he watched his mom glow with happiness at the note, it was the only answer he could think of.

" Mom," he said suddenly, causing her look up from her note. " Do you ever get lonely?"

Regina's eyes widened at his question as she placed the note down on the table and approached her son. " Why do you ask that Henry?"

Henry shrugged sheepishly, his eyes drifting off to the distant. " I dunno, it's just that…well I've been thinking. Most other single mothers date once in a while…and I've never seen you with anyone else."

Regina was astonished at her son's sudden question. " Well Henry, I've never dated because, well besides being busy with my Mayor duties, I don't need to. I have you, and you're the only company I need." She paused before she lowered herself down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder as she stared at his innocent, unblinking eyes. " I love you Henry, you know that, don't you?"

Henry frowned as he lowered his eyes, not sure how to respond. Yes, it was true that he often doubted his mother's love for him, but at times like this, he couldn't help but believe the sincerity in her words.

" I know," he finally muttered, meeting her eyes.

A weak smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, sanding up again. " Now go shower and get to your homework, and I have to go out tonight so I won't be home for dinner." Regina paused, knowing that she would regret her next words, but as she stared into her son's round, sweet eyes she couldn't help it. Besides, after David's gift nothing could ruin her mood. " Henry…how would you like to spend the night with Ms. Swan? I'm sure she'd be happy to take you out for dinner."

Henry's face lit up with the offer. " Really?"

" Yes, but I expect your homework to be finished first," she added sternly.

Henry nodded eagerly, his smile widening. " I'll go and get started on it now."

Quickly he raced off, his happiness causing Regina's heart to swell with joy. She turned back to the note and picked it up, leaning back against the kitchen bench as her eyes ran over the loopy writing.

_Happy Valentines Day Regina, I hope these arrived in good condition; the kid I'm giving this to looks dodgy. This week without you has been torture, and come on, you can't deny that you don't miss me either. So my dear queen of my heart, accept this as an invitation to another surprise I have planned for you. Meet me in the clearing at the forest at four o'clock at the area where you captured my heart. I'll be waiting. _

Regina folded the note and held it against her heart, her eyes lingering on the flowers. It had been a week since she had seen him, and already her body was buzzing with excited energy at the thought of spending the evening with him. Yes, she would be with her prince charming again, and it was at this moment that Regina knew she had found her happily ever after.

...

* * *

_So what did you think? Again guys, please review, they are my fuel for writing! Thanks for reading :) _

_Lydia :) _


	10. Twilight Rendezvous

_Hey guys, I thought that after the previous long update of 2 weeks, i knew you guys deserved a decent, long chapter in a shorter amount of time :) haha so I hope all those long nights of writing this was worth it. ANd I do hope it's not too cheesy or cliche, i tried not to be, but my shipper's heart and love of cuteness and fluff couldn't help it! Anyway, this was inspired by a pic of the gorgeous, stunning Lana Parrilla. Here: And in this chapter, I wanted to further explore the Regina's change, and how she was a completely different person around David, almost like her youthful, old, bubbly self. _

_Anyway thank you to everyone who've reviewed, because of your support I got this update up :-) Anyway, onto the chapter! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**X: Twilight Rendezvous **

* * *

Regina stared at the car-mirror anxiously as her trembling fingers coated her lips with another layer of blood red lipstick. She took a deep breath before exhaling, rechecking herself one more time. It was ridiculous really that she was so nervous, but she hadn't seen David in a week and was determined to go to the extra effort to impress him. She wore an off the shoulder ebony, silk pencil dress that streamed down to her knees and had a plunging neckline and backline. She complimented the outfit with a pearl necklace and her plum six-inch high heels, her face graced with her usual dark makeup. It was only now that she realized her outfit might not be entirely practical for the forest, but what she was most nervous about was her hair. Regina couldn't help but shake her head again as she stared at her new style, honestly, what the hell compelled her to get it done? Her luscious, glossy hair rippled down in thick curls around her shoulders, freshly styled with her new extensions. Yes, extensions. It indeed looked different from her shorter, fluffy hair that fell around her neck. She bit her lips nervously; well she couldn't remove them now, though she deeply regretted getting them. What if he thought she was trying too hard? Even though that was obvious, she still didn't want him to know that.

Regina wanted to scream at herself as she made her way into the depths of the forest. Why was she so nervous? Why did she put so much effort into her appearance? They were spending a day at the forest for god's sake, and it wasn't like this was a first date, after all, they had already had sex. But somehow Regina felt like this was their first, proper date together, and with that thought in mind, her lips tugged into a smile. She spotted David in the clearing.

She walked elegantly towards him before the couple broke out in a run, unable to remain composed for longer their arms greeting each other in a tight embrace. Regina felt her feet leave the ground and couldn't help but let out a light laugh as she was spun around in the air, secured in his arms before he gracefully lowered her down. Her arms encircled around his neck once her feet were planted on the earth, her lips meeting his in a tender kiss, his teeth sucking her bottom lip, causing her to shiver with excitement. She released him from her embrace, a blissful sigh escaping her lips.

David's eyes drank in her presence, and as always he was captivated by her allure, but this time there was something different.

" Your hair," he whispered as he took a strand of her soft lock in his fingers.

Regina shook her head. " It's ludicrous I know, I assumed I just wanted to do something a little different and…special," she paused with a small smile as she met his eyes. " Do you like it?"

" I love it, you look beautiful Regina, as always. And quite frankly, I feel underdressed now."

Regina's eyes flickered to his jeans, leather jacket and dared she think of it, his crisp, flannel shirt. David's eyes paused as he stared at her lethal high heels and extravagant dress. He raised an eyebrow.

" Really Regina, high heels? You sure they're not a little impractical here…in the forest?"

Her eyes followed his before she gave him a teasing smile. " So you don't like them?" she asked playfully, elegantly lifting her foot behind her so they were in full display.

David shook his head in amusement before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Indeed, he noticed her sudden change, and even Regina was starting to notice it too. Around David a bubbly, youthful, fiery natured fueled by her new happiness and love for David grew inside of her, bursting with energy. He released her and reached into his jacket, pulling out a blindfold.

" Hey, I have a surprise for you. So as absurd as this sounds, I'm going to need you to wear this blindfold."

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow as she stared at the material. " Oh? And if I refuse? I was never fond of surpri-"

Her voice was cut off to a yelp as the material was wrapped around her eyes, the blindfold secured. She folded her arms, but her lips were pulled in a small smile.

" Is this really necessary?"

She could already feel David's hand in hers as he guided her into the forest.

"Regina, I spent the past hour of my free afternoon in the sun setting this up for you, the least you can do is cooperate."

Regina rolled her eyes at his words, but she sensed the playfulness in his voice and obediently followed him into the clearing. After a few minutes they came to a stop, and she felt his warm breath against her ear as his fingers skimmed the back of her neck, causing a shiver to caress her spine.

" Ready?" his bare whispered brushed against her ear, releasing her hand.

Regina bit her lip and nodded, allowing him to remove her blindfold. And the sight took her breath away.

Laid out before her was a splendid, romantic picnic, though it wasn't just like the picnic they went on. No…it was something else. The long, fluffy sheepskin blanket was laid out across the leaves. Soft rose petals scattered the blanket, and flickering flames danced on the apple-scented candles, sitting on the outskirts of the blanket it emitted the sweet fragrance. An ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne sat in the middle, two glasses stood by its side and in the middle sat platters of deserts; raspberry-chocolate cupcakes, banana-caramel shortcakes, custard tarts, apple cinnamon crumble and apple butterscotch dumplings.

Regina shook her head incredulously as she approached the layout, her mouth still opened in astonishment. Her hands still in his she allowed him to lead her over to the blanket and Regina sat down, curling her legs to the side, but she was still unable to take her eyes off the stunning setout.

" So…what do you think?"

Regina finally turned her attention to him, still shaking her head. " It's beautiful, it's romantic…I love it. Thank you David."

He gave her a half smile before he turned his attention back to the food, grimacing slightly. " Though I admit…I'm no Master Chef, not like you anyway."

Regina followed his eyes, an amused laugh escaping her lips as she noticed a few deflated cupcakes, the burnt sides of the apple dumplings, the broken, messy apple crumble, errors that were caused by simple mistakes that she would have never made. But nonetheless, they still looked delicious.

" Well, shall we get started then?" Regina asked before reaching for a cupcake.

She bit into the cake, sighing at the delicious combination of strawberry and chocolate. She offered it to David, allowing him to take a bite, a chocolate chip smudging the corner of his lips. A wicked smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she finished the cupcake.

" Dear, you have a little something there," she said, pointing to her lips.

Just as David reached for a napkin Regina leaned in, resting her hands on the ground for balance she placed her lips at the corner of his mouth. The sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries coated her tongue as she sucked the chocolate stain away. She drew back, licking her lips, her eyes glinting.

" Got it."

David shook his head, the corner of his lips pulled in a half smile. " What am I going to do with you?"

She flashed him a smile in return, and as she reached for an apple dumpling, she couldn't help but wish for this night to never end.

…

The hours flew by like a speeding falcon, and soon twilight had fallen, painting the sky a blended navy, turquoise and peach. Most of the plates were empty, crumbs scattered the blanket and as Regina fell back in his arms, comfortably sitting between his legs, she closed her eyes, letting the warmth and contentment takeover.

David's lips twitched into a smile as he looked down at the resting figure, like a sleeping angel. His eyes drifted towards the tranquil, rippling lake as an idea pieced in his head. It was summer and the air was muggy, so perhaps this idea wasn't so insane? He gently pushed Regina from his lap, causing her to stir as she blinked up at him.

" Regina…I was thinking, now don't lash out at me for the ridiculous idea…but what do you think about going for a swim?"

Regina's eyes widened as she watched him stand up, unbuttoning his shirt. " What? Now? In that lake?" She cast a glance at the murky water. " Aren't their…leeches lurking in the depths? Besides, I'm not sure if it's entirely…safe. "

David repressed an amused chuckle as he saw the fear grow in her eyes at the thought of swimming with leeches. He reached for her hand, helping her up to her feet. Regina reluctantly followed him towards the lake, shaking her head: she was actually considering this.

David turned around, his face pleading. " Come on Regina, when in your life have you ever done something out of your comfort zone? Something fun and spontaneous?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. " Well I can think of a few, though they're not open for discussion."

David slipped of his shirt, noticing that she still had no intentions of following him. " Okay Regina, but you'll be sorry," and flashing her a grin he dived into the lake.

Regina gasped as the water sprayed onto her dress, wincing, but she couldn't help but laugh as she saw David, looking ridiculous as he leisurely floated in his jeans, his head rested on his hands.

" Come on, the water's great."

Regina rolled her eyes, but the smile was still dancing on her lips.

_Come on Regina, when in your life have you ever done something out of your comfort zone? Something fun and spontaneous?_

No, she'll admit, she's never been much of the 'free flow woman', and generally stuck to her sophisticated, professional persona. But her heart was pounding, yearning to jump in with him, and though it was ridiculous, she couldn't help but want to be in the water. She took a deep breath as she considered it. The water did look refreshing, especially since the night's muggy heat made her skin sticky, and the idea of being in his arms with the gentle water lapping against her skin was tempting.

And before she knew it, she was unzipping her dress, mentally screaming at herself. _Why the hell was she doing this? It was absurd, it was pointless, it was childish._ _What was she thinking? _Yet as she unstrapped her shoes, she felt a small smile creep onto her lips, because a rush of nervous energy surged through her at the thought of breaking her comfort zone and acting like a thoughtless, love-sick teenager. And she would be in his arms, so she admitted it, it did have its appeal.

Regina paused as the dress dropped down to a pool around her, noticing David's hungry, lustrous eyes roaming her naked figure. Her lips curled in a mischievous smile as she sauntered towards him, her hips swaying deliciously and her hand resting seductively against her hips as she lent to the side, an innocent eyebrow raised. David's breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding as his eyes slowly drank in her flawless, creamy skin and naked curves.

" Something catch your eye dear?"

And in a flash his hand caught hers, pulling her into the water, Regina's laughter dying as she plunged into the cool depths. The first thing she felt was the icy, cold water, nipping her skin, but as soon as she swam a few meters and rose above the water, her body slowly grew use to the new temperature, and it was refreshing. She swam towards David, her eyebrows raised in a 'happy now' expression.

" There, I'm in this freezing water. Though I still stand by what I said, that this display is completely pointless-"

His lips pressed against hers, silencing her protest in a hungry, passionate kiss, his hands sliding up her arms, pulling her in closer. Regina surrendered to his kiss, the warmth running inside her, up to her cheeks and to her fingertips. He pulled back, her fingers tracing the sides of his face.

" Sometimes you talk too much," David whispered. Regina still didn't look convinced, and he added, " And you can't deny that you're not enjoying this."

David's hands encircled around her waist, pulling her in closer. Regina's fingers explored his torso as he planted a kiss on her neck, causing her head to tilt back in pleasure, his lips grazing down the side of her neck and to her shoulder.

" Or this," he murmured into her ear.

His hands ran up her thighs, her stomach, her hips and the rest of her naked curves, caressing her skin.

" Hmmm," Regina said thoughtfully, her arms snaking around his neck, a blissful sigh escaping at his touch. " Perhaps it's not that bad."

She captured his lips in another kiss, pulling him down towards the lake. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her mouth parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss, the bubbles drifting above them. She felt his tongue run across her lips, causing her to shiver with excitement as his tongue slipped inside, intertwining with hers. It wasn't long before the couple quickly swam back up, breaking the surface they gasped for air.

David couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change of behavior as she grinned, breathless.

" Spontaneous enough for you dear?"

David returned her smile, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in closer. "Very," he murmured into her hair.

Regina rested her head against his shoulders; her body against his as one thought ran through her mind. _Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea. _

…

Regina shivered as she accepted David's jacket, whispering a thank you as she put on the jacket and laid back down, her head resting on his lap, her knees slightly bent. The ends of her hair were still dripping with the salty water, but other then that she was mostly dry, David having given her the old checkered picnic basket's blanket to use as a towel whilst he dried out naturally.

She was changed again and his warms arms were protecting her, and she couldn't be happier. A blissful sigh escaped her lips as David threaded his fingers through her thick locks that entangled gracefully on his lap, still mystified by her stunning, long hair. Regina caught his hand brought it down to her side, her fingers entwining through his. She stared at the glittering stars, glimmering like jewels they hung in the shadowy night sky.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?" David whispered, reading her mind.

A small smile graced her lips. " Yes, it is."

Just when she was about to comment on the amazing night, something caught the corner of her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted in a small frown as she turned to the object, noticing a ribbon blue box, small enough to fit in the size of her palm, sitting next to the empty plates. She stood up, breaking from his embrace as she walked over to the box. She picked it up and examined it. In a dash David was beside her as he quickly tried to retrieve the item, before she snatched her hand away.

" What's this?"

" Regina, it's nothing, just pass it back."

A teasing smile danced on her lips, her eyes drawn to the box. " And if I refuse?"

"Regina," David said more sternly, making another swipe for the object, but yet again she snatched it away.

David repeated the process again, his voice growing firmer, but he only managed to make Regina laugh at his attempts as she teasingly held the box in the air, away from his reach. And David didn't know now, but before he knew it they were running through the forest, David after Regina as she let out another laugh, the box clutched in her hand, her hair flying through the wind. They had run thirty meters and were now in an area bedded with autumn leaves and towering trees. And David was so close now, her hair teasingly whipping in front of his face, her arm in his reach….

His foot caught on a thick, tree root and David tripped. Regina quickly turned around at the sudden yelp, her eyes widening as David fell on top of her: the couple landed on a mountain of forest leaves. They remained there; Regina winced at the pain as she lay on the leaves, David on top of her, locking her waist between his knees to prevent her from escaping. He looked down, about to reach for the box when he stopped, her sight taking his breath away.

Her hair cascaded lusciously around her shoulders, her full, crimson lips opened with her heavy pants, her enticing eyes, dark with desire…slowly he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, it wasn't until he felt her respond that he quickly snatched the box held loosely in her hand, drawing back he grinned victoriously.

Regina's eyes widened with surprise before they flared in anger at his trick. " Why you-"

" Took back what was mine," he cut her off, still grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes but still smiled, amused by their previous escapade. " So are you finally going to reveal what the mysterious object is?"

David smiled. " I didn't want you to see it yet because…well I wanted this to be a surprise, I wanted to show you in the end. But since you're so stubborn…"

Regina sat up to take a closer look as he opened the velvet lid, she gasped. On the ivory pillow within the box lay a delicate, silver sterling chain. A crimson-heart jewel hung from it, the outsides embellished with glittering crystals, glimmering in the moonlight. Regina's hands covered her mouth at the beautiful object, her heart melting like burning candle wax as she let him place the necklace around her neck.

" Happy Valentines Day," he whispered.

Regina was still speechless at the gift. She took the heart in her fingers before she looked back up at him, her face softening in a smile. " Thank you dear, it's beautiful."

" And there's more, open it."

A frown pinched Regina's brows as she noticed the small gap that ran down the side of the heart. She opened the gap with her nail and the heart opened, revealing a picture of her and David at the ball. Her eyes smiled lovingly, lost in his eyes as his lips brushed against her hand. She vaguely remembered when she hired Sydney as the photographer for the ball, and stressed that he had to take as many photos of them together as possible, to have something else to hold over Snow White. But she didn't know about this photo. Regina could feel the tears of happiness beginning to build before he took her hand in his, meeting her eyes.

"The necklace symbolizes my promise to you to be true, to always be there for you when you need me, to be with you through the good times and the bad, but above all, if you let me, it's my promise to remain in your life and always love you," he paused and waited for her to respond, but she was still speechless. " So…I take it as a yes?" he asked playfully.

Regina nodded, her lips pulled in a smile as she fought back the happy tears.

" Yes, of course," she breathed. "I would want nothing more."

David smiled, though the answer wasn't completely surprising, he was still relieved. His fingers ran through the locks of her hair again as he casted another glance at the locket, a mischievous smile creeping onto his lips. " Well, I might add that the locket wasn't cheap. So…I'm sure we can find some way for you to make it up to me."

Regina raised her eyebrows questioningly as she lay back down. " Oh really?"

" Uh huh," he whispered, leaning back down and pressing his lips against hers.

Regina hungrily responded to his kiss, David's lips ripping through hers, sucking and nibbling her lips, discovering her sweet, apple sensation that he loved so much. Regina cupped the sides of his face, pulling him in closer, their tongues dancing in a heated passion, their stomachs burning with desire as the fire sparked inside. He straddled her hips and pushed against her, a moan rising in her throat as her hands slide down to his naked torso, her nails raking his chest. Another moan escaped her lips as she arched her back with his thrusts; his lips travelling down to the corner of her neck, he hungrily sucked and bit her sensitive skin raw, causing another erotic groan to escape her lips. Her head tilted back to allow his lips to venture down to her collarbone, her fingers grazing the back of his neck, his hands sliding up the ends of her dress.

She had something, something that filled the void deep inside, something that had persisted for years that not even Mary Margaret's sweet kissed could fill it. But over the past days the void grew smaller, she was filling the emptiness within him with the flickering fire that burned with their love.

Regina suddenly broke the kiss and paused, panting. David drew back, his eyebrows knitting in a frown.

" Something the matter?"

" Do you hear that?" Regina listened closer before she quickly sat up. " It's my phone!"

David's frowned deepened. " Do you really need to take it-?"

His voice cut off as she began running back to the clearing to retrieve the call. David repressed a sigh as he quickly ran after her.

" Is it really that important?" he called breathlessly.

" It could be Henry, and I don't want to risk missing this call just in case it is him."

David's face softened as they reached the picnic sight and Regina received the call. Though he loved and admired her motherly nature, he couldn't help but sigh in frustration, his desire for her building.

" Hello?" Regina asked breathlessly.

" Hey Regina, it's Mary Margaret."

Regina's blood froze at the sound of the woman. " Oh…"

Suddenly she felt David's fingers skimming the back of her neck before he lifted up her hair and brushed his lips against her skin. Regina repressed a moan that was rising in her throat as she tried to hold her phone in her trembling hands.

" So I was just confirming the dinner tomorrow night, you're still going right?"

" O-of course," Regina replied, David's lips trailing up to her jaw, his hands sliding down the sides of her frame.

" Excellent. And don't be shy to do some baking, I may be the queen of roasts, but I'm awful at baking."

" Mmmm…." Regina murmured, his breath caressing her ear as his hands wandered over her curves, pulling her body against him.

" So I shall see you at seven tomorrow night?"

Regina gave another murmur in reply, his fingers pulling down the sleeves of her dress, deliciously grazing his lips down her shoulder.

" Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Good-"

Regina dropped her phone before she could finish, the anticipation killing her. She whirled around and her arms quickly snaked around his waist as she surrendered to his blissful kiss. She quickly pulled apart when she remembered his mischievous escapade earlier, punching him on the shoulder, her eyes narrowed in a stern look. David yelped, rubbing his shoulder.

" You…before-," she spluttered, pulling herself together. "That was Mary Margaret."

David froze, his eyes wide. " Regina," he said slowly after the silence. " I want to break up with her…it's just…it's not fair on her…or you."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, nodding. " I understand, and I'm sorry, it wasn't fair on you for me to make you continue with this. But it's for the best."

David took her hand in his, his fingers entwining with hers. " You know what this means? We'll be official, are you sure you're ready for this to go public, Madam Mayor?" he asked seriously, though she sensed the playfulness in his voice.

Regina stifled a laugh and bit her lip, as the realization came to her. Storybrook's reaction, the peoples' reaction, they would indeed act differently around her for the first few weeks. Most of them she imagined would be quite cold towards her. But as she stared into his eyes, she knew it would be worth it. " Yes, I am," she replied softly with a smile, giving his hand a small squeeze.

David's eyes were still mesmerized by hers and somehow he couldn't believe his luck, he had found the woman who had stolen his heart and in return gladly gave him hers. And now they would share a future together, and he couldn't wait.

Regina reached for the phone, her eyes widening when she saw the time. " Shit," she whispered. " It's already ten thirty, no doubt Henry's wondering where I am, my meetings never run this long."

She gave David an apologetic look as she released his hand. " I'm sorry…I want this night to last forever, but I should go."

David nodded.

Regina bobbed down as she began stacking the plates and packing the glasses back into the basket before David stopped her.

" Don't worry about it, there's not much to pack."

" No David, I couldn't-"

" I insist, it's no trouble."

" And I insist that I help," she said firmly, though she was smiling.

David shook his head but helped her to pack up. Once everything was back in the basket he turned back to her, a smile pulling the corner of his lips.

" So I'll tell Mary tomorrow morning," he promised.

A smile graced Regina's lips at the thought of finally and officially being with him.

" I look forward to it."

David led Regina out of the forest and back to her car before their lips met in a final sweet, tender kiss. Regina opened her car door and hesitated, turning back to him.

" I love you," she whispered, her eyes lingering on his.

David's heart melted like hot butter as he mirrored her words, watching her duck inside she drove off into the night. Yes…they would finally be an official couple. Surely they would have there happily ever after.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! So too fluffy? Please leave a review, and though I have a clear idea of what I want next, give me your opinion as to what you want to see. And don't think that this is coming to an end, because I still have lots of drama in stall :) Also, I would love some fanart,fanvids or something based on this fic or evil charming in general. It would really bright up my day, so if their are any artists, or you know of any evil charmng stuff, please send me a message! Thanks again!_

_Lydia :) _


	11. A New Leaf

_I'm so so so sorry for the late update guys! This chapter was really hard to write, so I ended up working on y other fics and then got back to this and didn't publish until I was pleased with it So sorry for giving you guys such an inconsistent author. Thanks again to my amazing reviews who made this update possible. And I promise, the next update should be up very soon. _

_**Important note: **Originally I was going to publish a big arse chapter but realized I made an error, so I split the chapter into two until I fix the second one up. So the second update should be up tomorrow night or Wednesday morning at the very latest. In this one, I wanted to explore Henry's and Regina's relationship more, because this part is crucial for future chapters. Though I promise, more Regina/David moments will be up in the next chapter! Thanks again for reading guys! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XI: A New Leaf**

* * *

Regina folded her arms to shield her chest from the chilly wind that snuck under her dress, causing her to shiver. She walked up the steps, mentally preparing herself for her son's suspicions and Emma's scrutiny, but after tonight she couldn't care less. A secret smile still graced her lips as she lent back against the door, blissfully sighing as the memories drifted back to her. Really, what did Emma's suspicions matter when she would have the chance to spend every free moment with the man she loved?

Regina swung the door open and walked in, immediately greeted by the heavily lit hallway and a loud thud. Frowning, she followed the noise and saw Emma, who had evidently fallen from the couch. She stood up and rubbed her head as she yawned widely.

" Ms. Swan, I see you had a nap," Regina greeted in her usual professional tone, examining the woman with an icy stare. " But I trust Henry's well?"

Emma rubbed her eyes as she walked towards Regina, wincing at the brightness. " Yeah, he's fine. He went to sleep a few hours ago, and I guess I dozed off at-" Emma paused and checked her watch, her eyes widening at the time. " It's eleven o'clock!"

Regina pursed her lips as she placed her handbag on the glass table. " Yes, unfortunately the meeting ran over time."

Emma's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she took another step towards Regina, holding her gaze. " And do the meetings often run this late?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. " I fail to see how this is any of your business Ms. Swan, but if you must know, no, of coarse not. Do you honestly think I'd leave Henry home alone for that long?"

Emma didn't reply, knowing the consequences if she said yes, and she didn't fancy a long and strenuous argument with Regina.

" Okay, no of coarse not," she said, holding a hand up in defense. " Well, Henry wanted to go out for breakfast tomorrow, and I promised him I'd take him to Granny's so…" Emma's voice trailed off as she held her breath, fearing the answer.

Regina's heart sank like a ship enveloped by crashing waves, but should she really be surprised? After all, Henry seemed to have been spending most of his meals with Emma lately. Then she remembered tomorrow morning and another day she no doubt planned on spending with David, and her heart swelled.

" Very well then, but I've been ensuring that Henry maintains a nutritional diet, so don't feed him any of the usual junk you give him."

Emma blinked, completely taken back at her answer. " Um, no of coarse not. So I'll pick him up tomorrow morning then?"

Regina suddenly noticed Henry's damp, drenched "Once Upon a Time" book laying on the dining table, the ends of the pages dripping with water. Her eyebrows knitted in a frown as she approached it. Emma followed her, her eyes creased with sadness and guilt.

" It's my fault, I asked Henry if I could have a read because I know these stories mean so much to him. But it slipped from my hands when we were walking back from the restaurant and landed in a puddle."

Regina opened the book, the wet pages sticking together, the print was faded and the cover stained. " I'm sure he was devastated," Regina said softly, already imagining Henry's crestfallen face but knew that he wouldn't let Emma know.

Emma put her hands in her pockets and nodded. " Well, I should get going."

Regina nodded and walked Emma towards the door before Emma hesitated, turning around. She peered closely at Regina, tilting her head to the side.

" Something the matter Sheriff Swan?"

Emma's finger gestured to the side of her neck. Regina's fingers crept underneath her hair and ran up her neck until they ran across a patch of red, blemished skin: a hickey. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

" Must have been a bug, god knows they've been infesting the air these past few days," she said hastily, brushing her hair over her neck to cover the mark. "Well, you best be in your way. Good night Ms. Swan, and thank you for looking after Henry whilst I was away."

She gestured towards the door, but knew that Emma wasn't convinced, and she could always detect a lie.

"Night," she muttered as she left, hurrying down the steps to her car. She shook her head incredulously as she stifled a laugh, who knew the Mayor had a secret lover?

…

Regina plugged in the hairdryer and placed Henry's book down, knowing full well that Emma had an idea of what she was doing tonight, but she was going to find out soon enough anyway. Even so, it was embarrassing, yet satisfying at the same time. Perhaps she felt happy, proving to Emma that she wasn't completely loathed by all of Storybrook and capable of having a love interest?

Regina began to gently flip through the pages, sighing when she realized how severe the damage was. She returned to the cover and turned on the hairdryer, hovering the appliance over the stained over, drying the front cover as she let out a yawn. Her eyes cast towards the clock which read 11:30, she desperately wanted to go to bed, but knew that the book would be to late to save by then. A small smile tugged on her lips as she silently reveled at the 'Savior's' incapability to mend the book, maybe this was something only a mother could do. After what seemed like hours, though it was only about 5 minutes, Regina stopped the hairdryer and ran her fingers down the front page, satisfied: it had worked. The cover was less fragile and now dry as she flipped it over and began to dry the next page. The moments passed before she paused the instrument, running her fingers down the page she gently lifted the page, it was dry and though the text was faded and the pages dirty, it was still readable. She turned to the next page. Regina let out a glum sigh as she continued her work, knowing that this would be a long night, but her son's delighted face fueled her to keep on going. And so she did.

…

Henry scratched his head and yawned, stretching his arms as he trudged down the stairs. An excited smile crept on his lips as he realized it was Saturday and that he would be spending the morning with Emma, they hadn't discussed operation cobra in a while, and Henry was eager to set the plan back into action. Starting with Regina. His suspicions of his mother had continued to escalate these passed days, and when she didn't come home last night, (which was extremely rare, his mum's meetings never ran this long), he knew she was up to something.

Henry went to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice before he frowned, he glanced around the kitchen, his mother was usually up by now. He made his way to the living room where he planned to spend his usual morning watching the weekend cartoons when he stopped, his eyes widening at the sight.

Regina was sleeping on the couch, the hairdryer held loosely in her hand and her arm hanging over the couch.

" Mum?"

Regina stirred at the sound before she slowly sat up, yawning. She groggily sat up and dropped the hairdryer on the floor, rubbing her eyes.

" Mum, what are you doing here?"

She was still dressed in her work attire, her hair was a tangled birds nest, bags hung under her eyes and she still had her high heels on. Regina began to unstrap her shoes, rubbing her aching feet.

" I was up all night dear, drying out your book," she said sleepily, her hand on her forehead as she groaned at the piercing headache.

Henry's eyebrows knitted in a frown as his eyes followed hers; he gasped when he saw his book on the glass table. He hurried over to it and delicately picked it up, it was dry. He ran his hands over it before he flipped through the pages, his face lighting and his heart pounding with excitement. The pages were still delicate and rough, but now he could make out most of the texts and pictures. Regina's heart melted at the sight of her son's happiness. Henry turned back to her, the book in his hands, but the frown returned.

" Wait, you stayed up all night to fix it?" He stared at the book again, flabbergasted, then at the hairdryer. " You dried each and every page?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, letting out another yawn. " Yes dear, Ms. Swan told me about her careless actions," she said, not caring to hide the bitterness in her voice.

Fuck, she was tired from two hours of sleep, she had a pounding migraine and her body was aching all over. The last thing she cared about was the way she spoke about Emma.

Henry still shook his head with disbelief, staring at the book. He couldn't understand his mother's intentions behind this act, and he always thought that he could.

" But why did you do it?"

Regina was taken back at the question. She approached her son with wobbly steps and knelt down to his level. " Henry, I do love you, and I only want you to be happy. I know how much this book means to you."

Henry stared back at his mother's warm, sincere eyes, and for once in a long time he believed her. He tried to gather his thoughts and figure out why she was being so nice, but it was all so confusing, and all that made sense was that she was right. Maybe she did love him, even though she was the Evil Queen.

" Thank you," Henry said softly, and for once he meant it.

He was about to leave the room before he hesitated, turning around he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, his eyes shut as he felt his mother's warmth envelop him, and he really did miss the feeling. Regina's heart melted like ice cream, her face softening as she returned his hug in a tight embrace, shutting her eyes. It had been years since he had last willingly hugged her. When Regina finally released him she looked down, her hands slid down his shoulders as a smile graced her lips.

" Now, I assume Ms. Swan will be picking you up soon? Though punctuality has never been one of her greatest gifts, you should get ready."

Henry bit his lip as he pondered his decision. His heart yearned to go and spend the day with Emma, eat the greasy, fatty food Regina always forbade him to eat, go to the park and perhaps get some ice cream later on. Yet, as he stared into his mother's chocolate eyes, a part of him urged him not to stay. He still couldn't believe that she mended his book for him, and more importantly, that she really did care for him. He knew that there was no hidden intention behind her gesture, but that she loved him, and was willing to stay up all night just to mend his book. And though Henry wouldn't usually admit it, he still did have a soft spot for his mother somewhere, and wanted her to be happy.

" Actually," he said slowly. " I don't really feel like Granny's today, I was hoping if I could have pancakes for breakfast today."

Regina raised her eyebrows at her son. " Pancakes?"

Henry smiled slightly and nodded. " Like the ones you used to make me, with the little chocolate chips inside and ice cream."

Regina's eyes widened at his request as she stood up. " You want me to make pancakes?"

" I know it's not healthy," Henry quickly said hurriedly. " But I was hoping…yeah, if we could have pancakes."

Regina's lips melted in a smile, completely touched, she knew how important spending the day with Emma meant to him.

" Of course, we can have pancakes. Come on, you grab the chocolate chips and I'll start the mixture," she gave him a small wink and almost laughed when she saw her son stumble as he raced to the kitchen.

Perhaps David was finally right, and he was beginning to open up. Speaking of David…Regina made her way to the coffee table and reached for her phone, her face fell when she saw that she had no messages. She was hoping that David had broken the message to her by now and was anxious to know how she took and what was to happen now. But she guessed that it was still the morning and David was still sleeping. She quickly sent a text message to Emma, saying that Henry couldn't make it, though she doubted that Emma would actually believe that Henry wanted to spend the morning with her than Emma.

" Hey Mum, can we have icing sugar on them as well?"

Regina smiled at his chirpy voice. " Of course dear."

Henry suddenly yelped and Regna quickly hurried to the kitchen, her eyes softening when she saw that he had sliced his finger with a paper cut.

He winced as he looked up at her, holding the packet of chocolate chips. " I was trying to open them."

Regina pursed her lips and reached into the cabinet for the first aid kit. She patted the kitchen bench, gesturing for him to sit down. " Don't worry, we can easily fix it."

Henry hopped on the kitchen bench and cringed as Regina run his fingers under the cold water, it was a pretty deep cut. She wrapped the bandage around his finger and gave him a small smile.

" There, no harm done. Now come on, those pancakes aren't going to make themselves."

Henry grinned happily and followed his mother, surprised that he hadn't received a scolding remark for his clumsiness. His thoughts drifted off to the passed days, when his mother and his teacher were getting along, when she had received the mysterious flowers and now today. Maybe she's changing, and she's not so much like the Evil Queen Henry pondered. The thought was bizarre, but he couldn't help but hope.

The morning flew by like a speeding arrow; the two made their chocolate chip pancakes before they garnished their meals, and Henry especially enjoyed topping his stack with ice cream, icing sugar and maple syrup. They laughed and chatted and as Regina listened to her son tell him about his school project (a boat he had to build for a race), and his friends who she had never even heard of, she definitely knew that he was opening up to her.

" Mum," Henry suddenly said after a mouthful of his third pancake. " I'm really glad that we spent this morning together."

Regina's face softened into a smile at her son's touching words. " I am too Henry, and…I know we haven't spent a lot of time together lately-partly due to my busy Mayor duties-but I'd love to have more mornings like this."

Henry's lips tugged into a smile as he met his mother's eyes. " I do too."

Henry couldn't believe his morning, that he actually _enjoyed _the time he had with his mother. But it was only today that he realized that he missed the moments he and his mum used to share together. The memories flowed back to him; their usual outings to the park, movies and the local arcade. He now realized that even if she was the Evil Queen and cursed the people he cared for, she did love him, he was sure now that her love for him was genuine. And maybe spending more time with her will change her for good, Henry thought hopefully. Plus, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his mother, he did want to spend more time with her.

A small smile danced on Regina's lips as her thoughts drifted off to the morning with her son. He had willingly spent time with her and for the first time in years returned her affections. Perhaps a new leaf was being turned and Henry was opening up to her now because he wanted his mother back in his life? She could hope, but if not, she knew that their relationship could only improve.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading guys! This chapter was inspired at the time when I had left my library book in the rain and my mum blow-dried them dry so it was all good, though it didn't take all night for her haha Anyway, again, please leave a review with your thoughts and I'll greatly appreciate it. The next chapter should be up tomorrow night, so keep an eye out! Thanks again! _

_Lydia :) _


	12. Crash and Burn

_Thanks for all the lovelies review guys. I admit, I shed a few tears whilst writing this one, so get out the tissues and prepare for some angst! Enjoy _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XII: Crash and Burn**

* * *

Regina Mills opened her phone, her eyes saddening as the screen shone back: zero messages. Her perfect, manicure nails tapped against the keyboard as she contemplated sending him another message, but she had already sent three and she didn't want to seem desperate, even though it's obvious that she was. Regina sighed as she lent back against the kitchen bench, glancing at the clock: 7:45pm.

She was supposed to have been at Mary Margaret's house fifteen minutes ago, not that she cared. It seemed that Mary held their new friendship in high regards so Regina doubted showing up late for dinner would change anything.

Regina stared at her phone again in a hard glare, as if willing it to buzz but it remained dead. The day had gone by and she hadn't received one phone call or text from David, and though she tried to repress it she couldn't help but worry. Surely he should've seen Mary Margaret by now, broken up with her and called Regina to tell her how it went? Wasn't that the implied plan? Perhaps he had lost his phone, but then wouldn't he have come over to directly tell her? Maybe he was busy at the animal shelter, or Mary Margaret was busy and they hadn't seen each other yet? The excuses continued to desperately build before Regina sighed, she had to face the truth that had been staring at her all day: he hadn't told her.

Regina's lips grazed her bottom lip as her face creased with worry. Should she honestly be surprised? After all, David was ever the Prince Charming and knowing him, he didn't want to hurt Mary. Last time he didn't tell Kathryn, and now he hadn't told Mary.

Regina reached for the container containing the apple pie and placed it in her bag, reaching for her car keys. Regina tried to repress the anger that was bubbling inside of her, _why didn't he just tell her?_ She shook her head as she locked her house door, she would visit him tomorrow and find out what was going on. But more importantly, what was going to happen between them. Because she would _not _end up like Mary Margaret: _why was he making this so difficult?_ Regina sighed again, erasing the thoughts. Right now, she had to focus on getting through this dinner.

…

Emma swung open the door, her eyes widening at Regina's presence before she arched a questioning eyebrow.

" Can I help you?" she asked slowly.

Regina swiftly brushed passed Emma, the container in her hands. " Relax Ms. Swan, Ms. Blanchard invited me. Though since you offered, an ice water would be lovely."

Regina's lips widened in a cloying smile. But Emma ignored her request, raising her eyebrows at Mary Margaret, who was hurrying around the kitchen, wearing a floral dress, apron and a pair of baking gloves as she placed a tray of roast vegetables on the bench.

" Oh Emma, I invited her," she said breathlessly, wiping a strand of hair from her forehead as she smiled cheerfully.

Emma raised her eyebrows further but didn't question it: she really didn't want to know how their new friendship began. Indeed, the Mayor's behavior lately had been odd. First her unusual, not kindness but leniency and tolerance towards the Emma, then her secret lover affair and finally her relationship with Henry was improving. Now she and Mary Margaret were friends? Perhaps the Mayor was changing or on some new medication? The thought brought an amusing smile to Emma's lips. Emma grabbed a glass of water for herself and took a seat, ignoring Regina's previous request.

" Sorry I'm late, the conference ran over time," Regina said, placing the cake on the table.

" That's fine, we're still waiting for someone else," Mary Margaret placed the last dish on the table and paused to admire the dishes.

" It smells lovely," Regina said politely.

Mary Margaret smiled. " Thanks, I sure hope it tastes as good as it looks. Oh you brought the dessert, it looks delicious."

Regina's eyes took in the crispy roast chicken, glazed honey ham, thick gravy and golden, roast vegetables, (carrots, potatoes and pumpkin). Even she was surprised at Mary Margaret's cooking, who Regina always imagined to have poor cooking skills.

" Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly, looking around with a small frown.

" He had an appointment with Archie who offered to take him out for dinner."

A small pout formed on the girl's lips. " Oh how unfortunate, send him my wishes."

A faint knock on the door alerted Mary Margaret's attention, she slipped off her apron and hurried over and opened the door. Regina's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she saw David Nolan, standing at the doorway. Mary Margaret flung her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

David felt Mary leaning in for a kiss so he quickly pulled away, giving her a comforting smile instead. His eyes scanned the usual cozy, brightly lit apartment before they landed on Regina. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened with shock. Regina met his eyes in a hardened, piercing glare.

" Mr. Nolan," she said, her voice laced with venom." Nice to see that you're joining us tonight."

She could barely believe what was happening; here he was, hugging Mary Margaret as if nothing had happened, because nothing _did_ happen. She was right, he had not told her.

David gave her a smile as he took his seat, averting his gaze from hers, his eyes giving away his guilt.

Regina tried to calm down her pounding heart rate and tried to repress her anger, clenching her fists tightly till her nails gnawed deep into her skin. How could she have believed him last night? So did he just expect them to continue their affair?

Mary Margaret delicately taped her wine glass with a teaspoon, capturing everyone's attention. " Thanks for coming everyone, but before we eat I just have some news to share."

She took David's hand and helped him up.

" What? Mary, I thought we weren't-"

" I know, but no time better than the present," she replied, cutting him off.

David tried to sit down but her hands were firmly laced in his. He gave an awkward smile to the confused eyes, firmly avoiding Regina's gaze. Mary Margaret bit her lip nervously, letting the silence build for dramatic effect before she spoke. " Well, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out. I'm pregnant."

Regina's hearted stopped as her world slowed to a blur, the clinks of cutlery and thrilling cries of happiness blending together in a monotonous tone as the atmosphere faded. But she could still hear the blood rushing through her ears and her heart pounding against her heaving chest. Pregnant? This was Mary Margaret, cautious, wistful, apprehensive Mary Margaret. She wouldn't have had sex with David within their short period of dating, surely.

"I only found out a few days ago," Mary Margaret continued, her voice bubbling with excitement and her teeth gleaming through her smile. "And I wasn't going to share the new until a few weeks, but I thought, why not? The test results were positive and I'm certain that I am."

Regina wanted to leave the room, she felt sick. So this was why David hadn't told her, she must have told him the news and he couldn't leave her alone with a child. No, of coarse David would never do that. So did this now mean that he would be remain with her for the child's sake? Regina couldn't handle the thought, she had to leave, she had to. She felt like she was slowly suffocating within these walls as her heavy breaths grew.

"And, I'm just so happy to be sharing this new life with this man," she said suddenly, turning to David, her eyes mesmerized on his. " To have a family with David, the only person I could ever love."

Mary Margaret lent up on the tip of her toes as she planted her lips on David's, and Regina's world slowly crashed and burned. The rushing blood in her ears grew to an angry flood as her heart pounded faster and faster until she was sure that it would burst from her chest. An excruciating, burning pain pierce her heart like a stabbing knife, but it kept on going, slashing and wounding in a ruthless slaughter. Tiny dots soon formed in front of her eyes as a poisonous fog clouded her mind into nausea, and it was only then that she realized she was breathing. Regina gasped, the pain slowly diminishing, but the void still continued to eat her insides. She had to get out of here.

" Regina? Regina?"

Emma's voice rang in her ears in a shrilling wave and Regina suddenly looked up. Three pairs of eyes greeted her and Emma gave her a worried look.

" Regina, are you okay? You look a little pale."

Regina took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't numb the hurt or betrayal that slowly burned her insides. She looked up, her hands still trembling as she caught David's gaze. His eyes pleaded and saddened in an apologetic expression, his face creased with regret. Regina shut her eyes tightly, her heart slowly numbed to a calm rate but the coldness grew.

" I'm um-," she cleared her throat, opening her eyes as her lips strained into a tight smile. " That's wonderful news Ms. Blanchard. However, I'm afraid that I have to go, Henry just texted me and his dinner with Doctor Hopper's been cancelled, so I must pick him up."

She stood up and retrieved her bag. Mary's eyebrows knitted in a confused frown.

" Regna, are you sure? You only just got here, if you want I could go pick Henry up and bring him back-"

" Ms. Blanchard," Regina gritted as she whirled around, coldness gripping her voice. " It's fine _dear_. Thank you again for inviting me, I do hope we can meet again soon."

And before Mary could utter another word Regina turned on her heel and left.

" It's, Mary Margaret…" the teacher muttered, her voice trailing off as she stared perplexedly at Regina's behavior.

David sat there, his chest tightened as the guilt consumed him. This was his fault and he couldn't just let her go. Quickly he shot out of his chair, gaining puzzled expressions from the others.

" I have to go, I left something in the car."

Quickly he dashed out the room, leaving two stunned women.

" Well," Emma commented after a long silence. " _That _wasn't weird or anything."

…

Regina folded her arms tightly as the furious wind crashed against her face. She took another shaky breath as she made her way to her car, biting her lip painfully to repress the stinging tears.

_Love is weakness Regina_

Weak. That's what she felt; pathetic, stupid and weak. He had _promised _that he would tell Mary Margaret, and she actually believed him. How could she have believed that she would _actually_ get a second chance at love and maybe, happiness? Happiness: something Regina had experienced briefly, yet she only got a second taste of the feeling before fate cruelly snatched it away. It seemed like she was trapped in this game, constantly fighting against the barriers for happiness before it was snatched from her again: Daniel, Snow White's death, Henry, David…

" Regina, wait!" David breathlessly called as he hurried after her, stumbling down the pathway.

Regina firmly ignored the voice as she fumbled with her car keys.

" Regina, please. I just need to explain."

" I _don't_ want to hear it," Regina yelled somewhat steadily as she unlocked the door.

David caught her arm, forcing Regina to turn around. Her eyes flamed with anger as she stared at his begging eyes.

" I was going to tell her but as soon as I met up with her she told me she had fallen pregnant. I-I was stupid and I didn't tell you…because I didn't want to hurt you. I just though that I needed more time to think about the situation and what the best thing to do was. I didn't know you were showing up and, and I just couldn't abandon her with the child."

Regina's glassy glare burned into his as she furiously snatched her arm away. "David, you've made your decision, but I really need to leave."

" Regina, I just need you to understand-"

Regina whirled around again, her glare penetrating into his. " Understand? You have _no_ fucking right to ask me to understand! Do you honestly expect me to _even listen_ to you after you just-" Her voice broke off as she shook her head, the tears threatened to spill if she said it._ After you just kissed her._

Instead she swung the door open and stepped in, silencing his pleas with the slam of her door. She took off. She barely noticed her surroundings as she drove, her eyes narrowed in a furious glare. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to try and get her to understand. She didn't know how she did it, but after two near car crashes and breaking five road rules she safely arrived home.

As soon as she stepped inside she slammed the door and fell back against the door, surrendering to her tears. The stinging pearls ran down her cheeks as she took another shaky breath, letting out an aching sob. She slid down the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest in a defeated position. Her fingers ran through her thick curls…

_The long hair extensions she had done for him…_

And down passed her blemished neck…

_The toxic imprint he left on her skin…_

Brushing against the cold chain, the heart still seemed to glimmer in the light…

_The precious jewel he bought her…the promise he made to always be true, to stand by her but above all, to love her…_

A raging scream escaped her lips as she tore the chain from her neck and chucked it against the wall. The locket collided against the wall and fell onto the marble floor: broken.

Regina buried her face in her hands, her hair curtaining around her face as the tears drenched her fingers. She wanted to shutdown and let the darkness consume her, but still she peeped through the gaps of her finger. And all she saw was the broken locket, chipped and split into two. The two pieces of the heart lay side by side, like her broken heart. Regina sobbed again as she stared at the abused jewel before her head fell on her knees.

_Like her broken heart_

* * *

_Oh gosh, that was such a heavy chapter to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I have so much more in stall! So please leave a review with your thoughts, did I get their emotions right? Reviews are my fuel for writing! Thanks again!_

_Lydia :) _


	13. Understanding

_Hey guys! As always, a big thank you to my lovely reviews, you guys are seriously amazing and because if you I've updated Anyway, I apologise for any occness, but I really struggled this time with keeping them in character. With this cheaper, I wanted to explore the effect loosing love had on Regina and the hatred and anger that consumes her once more, which explains the almost pointless first part of the fic. Anyway this is a long one so should hopefully keep you guys going for a while. Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XIII: Understanding**

* * *

Regina Mills arched a perfect eyebrow as she stared at the middle-aged, chubby businessmen with her cold eyes. The man flinched under the Mayor's scrutiny as her reached for a handkerchief in his breast pocket, blowing his nose. Regina placed her hand on her hips impatiently as she cast a glance towards the clock (it was midday), and repressed a frustrated sigh.

" Well Mr. Evanston, I'm waiting, the _library_."

Mr. Evanston quickly nodded, his fingers fumbling nervously with the handkerchief as he placed it back before he gestured to the table where his model sat, concealed by a towel.

" Madam Mayor," he said in a shaking voice as he gave her a small bow. " Introducing Storybrook's new library."

He pinched the end of the cloth and flung it open, revealing a classy, modern library. Regina eyed the model with a glassy stare, her eyes hardening before she snapped back at him.

" What is this?" she asked dangerously.

Mr. Evanston's face fell. " You're not happy with it?"

" Do I like happy to you?" she snapped, casting another look at the replica of the library. " I specifically asked for a two-story, sophisticated library, and I get cheap, small and distasteful."

Mr. Evanston shook his head as he nervously looked at the model again. " I-I don't understand, this was what the blueprints-"

" I don't want to hear your excuses," Regina cut him off, her eyes penetrating into his. " Just _fix it."_

Regina snatched her handbag from the table, knocking over the construction as she went but didn't bother to look behind. She had other business to attend to.

…

Regina pursed her lips in front of the mirror as she reapplied another layer of her crimson lipstick as she tried to repress the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. Perhaps she had been too harsh with him. But she had every right to; Regina was Mayor and had the responsibility of doing her duty for the citizens. And if that job included ensuring that Mr. Evanston would do his job properly in order for the peoples' money to go to good use, then that's what she'd do.

Indeed, everyone had noticed Regina's shifting behavior over the past few weeks. Regina's new tolerance towards the people had diminished, and in its place emerged her old cold, spiteful demeanor. She had threatened Archie the other day, snapped at Sidney, got into a heated argument with Emma and generally acted cold and nasty towards the people again. Though it seemed the only time Regina ever smiled was when she was with Henry.

There relationship hadn't progressed over the past weeks, but it hadn't worsened either. Though Henry still insisted on spending most of his time with Emma, he continued to spend his nights with his mother where she'd help with his homework before they'd curl up in front of the television with a home cooked meal.

A soft smile touched Regina's lips as her son's face drifted into her mind, though he always made her happy, he couldn't feel the void inside of her that had been consuming her for the past week. Regina swallowed, squeezing her eyes tightly before any faint memory of David came back.

She had six missed calls and ten missed messages from him, but still Regina held strong and didn't reply. No, her mother was right about something, she was always right. Love was weakness, and Regina fell as love's biggest victim. Day after day her heart was heavy, and night after night the tears brought no end. The only relief Regina felt everyday was when she was with her son, and slowly he would heal her, she knew it, little by little. No…she didn't need David. Regina stared determinedly at the mirror, squashing out his mental image that threatened to appear. _No, I don't need him._ Maybe if she continued to tell herself that, she'd grow to believe it.

Her phone suddenly buzzed alive, capturing her attention, Regina reached for it and accepted the call.

" Hey mom."

A smile graced her lips at her son's voice, her heart melting at her reference as his mother, which was-to Regina's joy- what Henry had been calling her over the past days.

" Hey Henry," a small frown furrowed her eyebrows as she checked the screen again. " The number's anonymous."

She could sense Henry tense. " Uh yeah, I'm with Emma now. She came by the arcade and took Nick and I out for ice cream."

" Oh," Regina replied softly, her voice deflating.

She had been hoping to pick Henry up in a few hours to take him out somewhere special to celebrate his success, (his boat had come first place in the class race yesterday, and unfortunately Regina was too busy to properly take him out).

" But I was hoping," Henry quickly continued. " That we could go to the lake after in an hour when we're done, so you could see my boat. I brought it with me."

A smile spread across her face, her heart lifting again. " Of coarse Henry, I'd love to. Oh and if you're at the park keep your jacket on, it's chilly."

" Yeah, okay," he replied, and Regina could imagine his eyes rolling across at her smothering words. " Well I've gotta go, but I'll see you in an hour. Bye."

" Bye dear," Regina said softly before hanging up.

Regina placed the phone on the glass table, happy that she would be seeing her son in an hour. But right now she had to make an errand to the post, she had some nasty files to deliver. Another sigh pushed past her lips as she reached for the letters before a glint of silver caught the corner of her eye, Regina turned to the mysterious object, her eyes widening when she saw the silver chain and broken locket. Quickly she kicked the piece of jewel under the gap of the closet door, though she wanted to stamp on the jewel and smash it to pieces, she felt like it was a crime to destroy something so beautiful.

Her chest tightened as the memories broke through the stone walls of her mind, her neck tingling as she remembered his cool fingers skimming her skin as he connected the locket around her. Would she ever rid the memories of him? Regina shook her head, eradicating the memory. No, she had to, and she would. Though it would take time, but she would move on. Somehow.

A faint knock on the door alerted Regina's attention and she placed the papers pack down, walking over to the door with a small frown. She swung it open, her eyes widening as her blood froze with horror and shock. He stared bleakly at her, his hands tucked in the pockets of his tattered jeans.

" Hey."

"Leave. Now," she cut him off, her eyes hardened in an icy glare.

David's face creased at the sharpness of her voice before he tried again. " Regina, please just-"

Regina slammed the door, silencing his pleas. She lent back against the wall, taking a deep breath. _Why the hell did he insist on making her life difficult? _She was slowly and gradually healing from her heartbreak, yet he was here again.

David swung the door open and walked in. Regina moved away from the wall to face him.

" Regina," he quickly spoke before she had a chance. " You haven't replied to my calls or messages, so this was the only way I could speak to you. Because I need to talk to you."

Regina stifled a bitter laugh, barely believing him. " Talk to me?"

She couldn't believe that he still had the nerve to speak to her and explain his actions. Regina shook her head; refusing to be near him she turned on her heel and briskly walked off, her heels aggressively hitting the floor. " Please, just _go." _

David quickly hurried after her, furious that she was again avoiding him. " Regina, just listen to me for one moment!"

Regina made her way to the storeroom, her body needing alcohol in the moment's crisis. She ignored David's heavy footsteps following her as she reached for a bottle of chardonnay. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. Her eyes flared in anger at his actions, snatching her arm away.

" David, I understand, you've clearly made your decision. _Now leave_."

Regina went to step passed him before David quickly slammed the door shut. He held his stance, staring determinedly into her eyes. " No, and I'm not leaving until we speak."

Regina shut her eyes, a frustrated sigh pushed passed lips. " So you planning on keeping me in my wine storage until you do so?"

" As long as it takes."

Regina put the wine back down and placed an impatient hand on her hips as she raised her eyebrows. " Fine then, explain."

" I just…" David suddenly found himself lost for words as he stared at Regina, who was doing her best to hold her intimidating stance. He sighed, looking back up at her. " I just don't want out relationship to end like this."

Whatever Regina was expecting to hear, it wasn't this. " What?"

David struggled as he tried to pull his words together, giving her a sheepish shrug. " I-I just don't want us to continue on…like this, avoiding each other for weeks until we crash at the supermarket a week later to then pretend like we're total strangers."

Regina stared incredulously at him. " You honestly believed that this would end otherwise? David, you _kissed_ her in front of me," she shut her eyes, the painful memory causing her eyes to moist. "What did you think would happen? We'd shake hands and be friends?"

David opened his mouth to respond before he closed it, speechless. Because the truth was yes, he had hoped that they could make up and keep in contact. David felt ridiculous; did he seriously think that friendship with Regina would be possible?

" I'm sorry," he suddenly whispered, his eyes saddening. " The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, and when I saw your eyes last night…you have no idea how much I wanted to take your pain away." _To just see you smile once more_…his thoughts trailed off.

Regina's eyes rounded at his touching words, he truly sounded like the man she fell in love with. _Oh god Regina you can't do this now_, she told herself firmly. Her fingers rubbed her temple as she shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"David, you can't tell me this now, I can't deal with this now."

Because although Regina had tried to ignore it, destroy it, forget about it, the truth had been in front of her eyes the whole time. She couldn't destroy the love she had for him. She took a deep breath and exhaled before she met David's concerned gaze, her face falling before she said softly,

" David, please just leave."

And David knew that he had to this time. It had been pointless coming here, because he now realized his actual reasons for desperately wanting to see her. He missed her. Everyday this past week his heart ached for her. Though it had been a terrible mistake, because there was no changing the past.

David nodded and reached for the doorknob, he hesitated, opening his mouth before he decided against it and pushed the door. It didn't open. A frown creased his featured as he pushed the door again, but it still wouldn't budge.

" What's wrong?" Regina asked, watching him.

David kept on pushing before he sighed, as the realization sunk in. When he slammed the hinges must have locked so the door was jammed. Regina's eyes widened as she read his fallen expression, realizing their predicament. She pushed passed him, grasping the handle she pushed at it, sighing when it didn't budge.

Regina shut her eyes as she lent back against the wall. " I don't believe it," she muttered under her breath.

The last thing she wanted was to be trapped with him. David rummaged through his pockets, sighing when he didn't find his phone. Regina glanced at his watch from the corner of her eye as she sank to the ground.

" Well, I'm supposed to pick Henry up in an hour. So I'm sure he'll realize something's wrong once I don't show up, so no doubt Ms. Swan will soon come to investigate." _To snoop most likely, _Regina added in her mind.

She just had to wait an hour, though she didn't fancy Emma 'rescuing' them from their situation.

David swore under his breath when he realized something. Regina raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Mary was expecting me in an hour."

David regretted his words the second they slipped out. Regina's eyes shot towards him in a hardened glare.

" Well, I'm sorry this situation isn't to your liking," she said, venom lacing her voice.

David's eyes creased in regret. " No Regina, she just wanted me to help-"

" David," she cut him off, reaching for the wine again as she unscrewed the lid. " Can we please just…not."

Regina pressed her fingers to her temple as she took a sip of wine, she couldn't bear to hear the girl's name. David shut his mouth, deciding that it was best to remain silent. He slid down against the wall next to her, his legs drawn up and his hands on his jeans.

It was a bad idea to show up at her house, he knew it all along. But the need to see her once more over powered him, because this week without her was slowly killing him. He missed her cute smile that lit up her features to her glimmering eyes, her silky voice that would linger in his ears and melt his heart, her luscious lips on his, her soft caresses and even those god damn high heels that she always wore. He missed her and over the past week a void was growing inside of him, consumed with the desire and longing for her. Yet he couldn't abandon Mary Margaret.

Guilt rose inside of him, filling his chest with a cruel coldness as the other night drifted back to him. He shouldn't have returned the kiss, he should have just left as soon as he saw Regina, he should have told her sooner…but he didn't. Regina's face from that night drifted back to him: her blinking, disbelieving, moist eyes, her face creased with hopelessness, reflecting the pain that tore and shattered her heart. He wanted to take her pain away, and David would gladly feel her pain and more to make her smile again.

" I'm so sorry Regina," he suddenly whispered, turning towards her.

Regina blinked back at him, surprised at his sincere words. She sighed, taking another gulp of the wine. " I know, but we can't change the past. Perhaps I shouldn't have exploded at you earlier, but…David you should have just told me, rather than have me find out like that. Surely you understand the hurt I felt last night."

" I know," he whispered, his eyes drifting off into the distance. And he would give anything to take back his mistake.

A glittering, silver object winked, catching the corner of his eye. David frowned and reached for the object, the cold chain skimming his fingers as his thumb ran over a chipped heart. David's eyes widened when he realized it was the locket he gave her. His eyes searched the dusty titles and found the other crystal piece, he picked it up. Regina watched him, a lump forming in her throat as she watched his face fall.

" The locket," he whispered, staring at the broken jewel.

" You broke my heart that night," Regina responded softly, not knowing what else to say.

David nodded, his hand falling back against his knee, the jewel hanging in his closed hand. He understood. Did he really believe that Regina would still wear the locket after he broke his promise?

But it seemed like a crime to leave the precious stone shattered in two. David's eyes spotted a bottle of PVC glue on the mahogany chair at the corner of the storeroom, where Regina had obviously intended on fixing one of its broken legs. David reached for the glue and squeezed the bottle onto the heart, tracing a trail of white glue across the side of the heart. He then placed the glue back and connected the two hearts together before he placed the locket back on the shelf, allowing it to dry.

Regina gave him an odd stare as she watched him.

" It seemed like a crime to leave something so beautiful broken," David explained, though it seemed ridiculous.

The silence lingered in the air as the two sat, lost in their thoughts as they stared at the heart.

" Did you mean it?" Regina suddenly broke the silence.

David's eyebrows furrowed in a frown. " Mean it?"

Regina swallowed as her teeth grazed her lower lip, knowing that it would be best to remain silent but she needed to know. " That night when you gave me the locket; to be true, to stand by me through the good times and the bad but to always," Regina paused, trying to steady her shaking voice. " To always love me. At the time, did you mean it?"

David's eyes widened at her words, and as he stared into her dark orbs he saw her pain. " Of coarse," he said softly, suddenly feeling the need to hold her, to take her pain away. His hand reached for hers as his fingers laced through hers.

Regina's eyes widened at his touch, wanting to pull away, but instead she left it there, staring hopelessly at him.

David knew from her hurt eyes that she wasn't convinced. " Regina, I meant it then and I still do now. You're incredible, beautiful, intelligent, you have the most adorable laugh and the sweetest apple scent, and though they're extremely impractical, you never fail to make my heart drop when I see you in your high heels."

Regina found her eyes loosing themselves in his as she struggled to stay strong. She couldn't fall for him again when she knew he was with Mary Margaret and this would only hurt her more. But her heart was melting like a dripping candle as a small smile graced her lips at his touching words, the desire stirring inside.

" And," David continued, releasing her hand as his eyes saddened. " It kills me to know how much I'm hurting you, but you have to know I meant it that night," David hesitated. " And I still do. Because if I've realized anything over the past few weeks, it's that I can't change the way I feel. Especially towards you."

Regina's eyes were mesmerized on his as her heart thundered against her chest like doves yearning to escape. She felt as if she was living in a vivid dream, her surroundings were a blur as his words resonated through her mind. _I can't change the way I feel._ Balancing on her hands and knees Regina leant in, her breath brushing against his jaw before her lips caressed his.

And as she felt his lips responding to hers in a soft kiss the realisation of what she was doing hit her. _They couldn't do this again, she couldn't go through this again, because she'd only get hurt. _Her eyes snapped open as she quickly pulled back.

" Oh god," she muttered as she shut her eyes, standing up. Her fingers threaded through the side of her hair as she paced to the other side of the storeroom.

David cringed as he watched her, wanting to hit himself for his stupid actions.

" We can't do this anymore," Regina said, turning towards him. " It's clear that neither of us can erase our feelings nor can we can control them. And we can't continue," she paused, gesturing to her sides. "This."

" I know, Regina believe me when I say that I want to be with you more than anything in the world," David responded, standing up. "But I can't leave my child."

Regina's face fell as she repressed a sigh. " But…maybe you don't have to," she said softly, as her eyes rounded as the realisation struck her.

How could she not have seen this before? It seemed to obvious now, a clear answer to their dilemma.

" Surely," she said slowly, her head piecing the answer together. "Ms. Blanchard would allow you to remain in the child's life, even if you weren't with her?"

David stood up, slowly catching onto what she meant. " You mean that if I ended our relationship, I would still be able to see my child?"

Regina slowly nodded as she reflected the thought. " I highly doubt that Ms. Blanchard would restrict you from seeing your child, it is after all yours too. Legal procedures wouldn't allow it too."

David's face slowly lit as the realization dawned on them." Then there's nothing stopping us from being together."

Their eyes connected and before they knew it Regina found herself in his arms as their lips crashed together. David's hands travelled from her waist and up her back until they found her soft hair, his fingers entwining through the glossy locks. Regina's hands cupped the sides of his face as her lips hungrily sucked his, begging for entrance. David responded feverishly, tearing through her wine drenched lips he bit deep into his forbidden fruit, his tongue slipping inside and dancing with hers.

And through the intoxicating, wine saturated kiss he tasted apples. Her sweet, yet acidic apple taste coated his tongue and left him yearning for more: her taste that he loved so much.

The familiar warmth rushed through Regina, rising to her heart and filling the void that had been consuming her the past week. Regina breathlessly broke the kiss for air, her wide, lustrous eyes on his. David's heart pounded as he devoured the enticing site, from her slender legs, to her every curve, to her luscious, tousled hair and her blood red lips deliciously smudged with lipstick…and he only wanted her more. David repressed a groan as Regina's lips pulled into a small smirk as his wandering eyes. God he missed her.

David's pushed her up against the wall as his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. Regina's fingers instinctively went to his shirt and unbuttoned them, impatiently sliding it off his strong shoulders, her finger savoring his touch. Regina's breath caught in her throat as her eyes drank in his broad shoulders and down to his chest, her fingers tracing the lines that outlined his muscles. Her fingers found his belt, finishing the difficult task of removing his clothes, David hastily kicking them off. Regina gasped in his mouth as David cupped her waist and brought her legs around his waist, quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly Regina was sliding from his arms and falling (not so gently) onto the chair. David's lips possessed hers again, kneading into hers as he his hands pulled up the ends of her dress dress, resting on her waist. David straddled her hips and pushed into her, causing an erotic moan to escape her lips as she threw her head back against the chair. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, her heel digging into his lower back as her legs begged for his touch.

David's hot breath skimmed her jaw before he brushed his lips against her skin, trailing down to her tilted neck where he sucked on her collarbone, causing another moan to escape her lips. He brought his lips back to hers in a heated kiss.

" God I've missed you Regina," he muttered in her wet lips.

Regina groaned in response, arching her back to meet his thrusts. A sudden bang resounded through the wall, and Regina's eyes snapped open, immediately fearing that Emma was here. She broke the kiss, her chest rising and falling with her heavy pants.

" Did you hear something?"

A moan rose in her throat as she felt his lips on her neck, trailing down to her chest. " David," she protested weakly. " I'm serious, did you hear-"

The door swung open and their heads snapped up, their eyes widening at the sight.

" Oh my god!"

David immediately jumped off Regina as she quickly pulled down her dress, her cheeks tainted a rosy red. David struggled with his clothing as his eyes pleaded.

" Mary Margaret, please I-"

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me." Mary Margaret turned away; she couldn't bear to see the sight. " When you didn't show up I was worried then Archie said he saw you at the Mayor's house but-" Her voice broke off in a sob, biting her lip to repress the tears.

Mary Margaret shook her head and hurried off, a sorrowing sob escaping her lips. David met Regina's cringing eyes and she walked towards him, her lips pulled in a sad smile. Her fingers buttoned the rest of his shirt, her fingers lingering on his material.

" You better go after her dear, and explain."

David nodded, guilt and despair reflecting in his eyes. Regina bit her lip, knowing that he didn't deserve to hurt again, god knows he's been through enough pain. She took a step towards him and brushed her lips against his, her lips tempting him as she teasingly nibbled and sucked his lower lip. She slowly drew back, a mischievous smile creeping on her lips, delighted at the arousal that grew in his eyes, replacing his pain.

" Call me when it's over, I'll be waiting" Regina said, a slight purr in her voice as she released his shirt.

David wanted nothing more than to bring his lips back to Regina's and take her right there, but knew he had explaining to do. A small smile touched his lips as he stared at his dark beauty.

" And then I'll finally have the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend," he said, his eyebrows rising playfully.

Regina laughed. " I look forward to it."

She watched him leave the room, hoping that Mary Margaret would understand, but knowing the naive girl Regina's chances were slim. Even so, a smile graced her lips, because her prince charming would finally be hers and they could finally begin their new life together. And Regina Mills couldn't wait.

* * *

_Is it normal to be fangirling over your own fic? Cause I spent the past 5 minutes screaming at their complete and utter cuteness. Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please tell me what you think. Too cliché? Cheesy? Ooc? Gosh I'm awful at writing these intimate scenes. But anyway, there's plenty more to come, cause I've still got some more drama in stall. And as always I'll try and maintain the un-predictableness. Thanks again! _

_Lydia :-) _


	14. XIV: Trepidation

_I owe you all an apology for the late update, it's almost been a month I know! But I admit, besides my studies I was enthralled with Swan Queen and writing Swan Queen. I'm so sorry. But I'm back with this ship and will do my best to give you updates. This chapter, as suggested by the title is about Regina's fears. I promise more fluff will be given next chapter, but this one is necessary for the drama. _

_Also I looked over my previous update and wasn't too happy with it, so please I'm looking for a beta guys whose great with grammar. I tried my best to make this a good chapter so please comment on everything, oocness, grammar, if the writing was good or not, plot EVERYTHING. Thanks guys and enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time 

**XIV: Trepidation**

* * *

" _Henry…Henry please don't let them do this to me."_

_Desperation clung onto her voice, her last chance standing before her. Her coal eyes glistened with tears, reflecting the luminous, pearly moon and the sky, smothering the atmosphere like a black canvas. Pairs of eyes circled her, flaming with rage and pure and utter loathing as they penetrated into her skin. Regina's face fell completely when she met her son's hardened, stony glare. _

" _You did this to yourself." _

_Venom dripped from his voice, his words piercing her heart, grasping it until it froze to ice. Regina's eyes scanned passed the flickering torches and through the crowd before they fell on David, his hand clutched in Mary Margaret's, in Snow White's…his true love. _

" _David," the whisper fell from her lips, it wasn't hopeful nor desperate but of longing and defeat. _

_David released his hand and stepped towards Regina. Regina's head lent back onto the rough tree, cringing as his eyes slowly murdered her. _

" _I'm sorry," she whispered. _

_His bitter, incredulous laugh cut through the air. " You're sorry? After everything you've done to me, to all of us? I never loved you, it was an illusion, it was David Nolen tricked by the curse and blinded by lust. I love Snow White and you tore our love and ripped it apart, and now you're going to pay! So don't think that we're going to spare your life." _

" _Of course not," Regina whispered, having already accepted her fate._

_Why bother living when she had nothing to live for? Even so, his words tore and slaughtered her heart, shattering what was left of it. _

_Regina's eyes grew with fear as they caught the glistening streak of Emma's sword. _

_Every second that went by brought her closer to death, and the anticipation was killing her. Her chest rose and fell heavily as the blade drew nearer, her throat tight, her heart thundering, her eyes shut. Emma Swan's murderous, piercing gaze was what she saw last before…_

Regina's eyes flung open, shooting up from her covers as a scream dangerously rose in her throat. Beads of sweat moistened her forehead as she panted, her chest heaving and dark pupils smothering the whites of her wide, trepidacious eyes.

David's reassuring hand rested on her shoulder and she startled, her frightful gaze turning towards him.

" Bad dream?"

Regina just bit her lip and nodded, trying to calm herself down and reassure herself that it was just a dream. But it felt so real. Her eyes travelled to the window as her mind wandered.

Yes, for Henry's sake Regina and Emma had been polite to each other these past weeks, but she still had the bone-chilling fear that Emma wanted to take her son back. Her once ruby-red, glossy, crisp apples had now softened into mush, its outsides resembling a layer of tanned, wrinkled skin. And Regina knew it had to do with Emma.

Ever since Emma came to town her relationship with Henry deteriorated. Emma managed to amend Cinderella's failed life and save her child, find the ungrateful childrens' (Hansel and Gretel's) father and stole the Huntsman's heart-the only man who would fill Regina's lonely nights- and awoken him from the curse. Regina knew that if anyone could break the curse, it was Emma.

Then another fear plummeted on her like a sack of flour. David. Her mind drifted off to the dream, his spiteful glare mutilating her heart. She would lose him. He would awaken and find Snow White and she would lose him. Regina's teeth grazed her lower lip at the remembrance that for once her mother really was right: love is an illusion. Well at least for her. Because no matter how many times Regina tried to tell herself otherwise, the painful truth was that if David ever woke up from the curse, he would be back with Snow White, his 'true love' and would no doubt turn against Regina. His love for her was an illusion, an illusion created by the curse.

" Regina?"

She felt his warm breath brush against her skin before he kissed her forehead, his gentle fingers tracing the side of her face.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head. " No, it was just a ridiculous nightmare."

David nodded, and settled himself into his pillow before Regina spoke uncertainly. " David you…love me right? And will no matter what? This isn't just an…illusion?"

A frown creased his features as he sat up again, turning towards her. " An illusion? No, of course not, I love you Regina, you know that." A small smile touched his lips as he tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. " And nothing would ever stop me from loving you."

Regina nodded as she slowly sunk back into her pillow, repeating his words over and over in her head, trying to convince herself that they were true. But she knew deep in her heart that she was only fooling herself.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Regina, her stomach squeezing unpleasantly, the moment's pain making her cringe. Her stomach gurgled and her eyes rounded as she quickly bolted to the bathroom, her head bent over the toilet-bowl as she hurled last night's Tai chicken and vegetables. Something was urging her in the back of her mind, as if she had forgotten about something important, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief as she leant over the bathroom sink, the dizziness passing. She was relieved that David had fallen asleep and didn't hear her. Stress. She was stressing over loosing David, her son and the curse. And it was driving her insane to the point where she was literally throwing up. Regina closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness hit her and she wobbled slightly, cramps aching her stomach.

No, the curse couldn't break. _It wouldn't break._ She couldn't lose everything, the submission of Storybrook, her son…the man she loved. And she was scared. She had to get rid of Emma Swan.

…

Regina raised her hand against Mary Margaret's apartment door and hesitated.

It had been a week since Mary Margaret confronted them, a week since David told her about their affair and a week before they officially started dating. Yes, Mary Margaret took the news horribly as did the people of Storybrook. Eyebrows raised when they saw the couple walking down the street, gasps resounded when they saw them share a kiss and spiteful whispers were uttered when they dinned out together. Yet no one dared to question the Mayor about it and gradually the people grew used to Regina's new partner.

Henry was extremely confused about the idea of them together. At first he was furious that David had broke Snow White's heart and that his mother was behind all of this. But she was changing; Regina was growing warmer to Henry, scolded less and even remained silent when he brought up the curse. And Henry knew it was because of David, so perhaps if they made each other happy that was all that mattered? Even so, he had grown colder towards her because of it, the sight of his teacher saddening him. But Regina believed he would grow warmer towards her and the idea as time progressed.

But Mary Margaret hadn't mentioned anything about her unborn child to David ever since their official breakup. And although David had tried apologized to her again the other day before he brought up the subject, she had quickly changed topics before excusing herself to leave.

Regina saw the pain in his eyes and knew that he desperately wanted to be the father for her child and knew it was completely unfair for her to deprive him of his own baby. If anyone knew about the pain and fear of losing a child, it was Regina Mills.

So here she was, in front of her house to try and convince Mary Margaret, though Regina knew inside it was hopeless. She knocked.

Mary Margaret swung the door open, her eyes rounding with surprise at first then fury at the Mayor's presence.

" What do you want?" she asked, venom lacing her voice.

Regina stood firm under her enraged gaze as she said softly, " Ms. Blanchard, I understand that I'm the last person you wish to speak to-"

" Dam right," Mary seethed.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to compose herself at the interruption. " But I was hoping that we could discuss a matter."

The teacher stifled a disbelieving laugh. After everything this woman had done to her, she seriously wanted to talk?

" Regina, just leave," she muttered, turning to close the door.

Quickly Regina smacked her hand on the door, preventing her from closing it. " It's about your child."

Mary took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and resisting the urge to lose control. " Regina, _leave now." _

Regina's eyes creased with desperation as she quickly spoke. " I know your angry at me and David and you have every right to be, but please don't deprive David of seeing his first child. He'd be a terrific father and is everything this child, your child, needs as a father."

Mary Margaret froze, her eyes moistening into glassy pools from the biting tears before she turned back to the Mayor, glaring at her. " Regina, I have no child," she whispered, her voice shaking. " I used a home pregnancy test, and the results were inaccurate."

Regina's eyes widened with shock, realizing why Mary had been avoiding the subject when David brought it up. " Oh…I see."

" Now leave!"

Mary Margaret slammed the door in her face, her heavy footsteps dying as a small sob escaped her lips. Regina blinked and turned around, walking off.

A small smirk crept tugged the corner of her lips. Yes, it was indeed satisfying to see the woman who had caused her years of pain and misery suffer…yet although Regina was partially satisfied, at the same time she found that she didn't care. Her vendetta against Snow White was truly done and over with now that she had David and her son. And honestly, even if Snow White did find someone else to love and happiness again, Regina couldn't care less. She didn't need her revenge, she had David…she had love.

The fear squeezed her stomach again. And she would lose him and everything if this curse broke: she had to get rid of Emma now. She had to find Jefferson.

…

The bell dinged to life, catching Regina's attention. She put on her baking mittens and opened the oven; breathing in the delicious smell of cinnamon, warm apples and pastry of her apple turnover. She placed the mouthwatering dessert onto an ivory plate and took of her mittens, admiring the golden, flaky pastry yet crunchy sides.

It hadn't been easy retrieving the apple from her land, but she had done it. One message to Jefferson, a little magic and a hat and she had it. Regina's chest tightened, it hadn't been easy surrendering the last reminderof Daniel. But she couldn't lose David; yes it was a heavy price to pay, her old lover's sentimental token for her second chance at love and happiness.

Regina reached for her phone, her finger lingering over the keypad as she contemplated the idea of calling the Sheriff. Murdering wasn't something she intended to do when she arrived here: she wanted a second chance at happiness and received that with Henry and she wanted to stop her evil doings. After all, as far as Regina could remember she never wanted any of this to happen. But she had no choice. No, Emma had to go. Besides, she wasn't technically killing the girl.

Regina shut her eyes as a rush of nausea swept over her and she lent back against the bench, her hand resting on the edge for support. Again the nagging feeling burned in the back of her mind, pestering her as if something was missing. Perhaps she was going insane? Even the very thought of losing Henry or David due to Emma made her sick.

Regina shook her head, eradicating the dizziness and dialed Emma's number.

" Ms. Swan," Regina greeted when she answered.

Emma's deep frown and suspicious eyes played out in her mind as she slowly responded. " Regina?"

" I have a certain…matter to discuss. Could you come down to my office later today?"

She could imagine Emma's raised eyebrows as she spoke. " Come down to your office? What's this about? Look, do seriously believe that I always have a free schedule? I'm busy, I have…Sheriff duties to do."

Regina seethed over the other end, knowing that her 'Sheriff duties' consisted of seeing the new mysterious man who recently drove into town and went by the name of 'August'. And by the sounds of the other, deep voice in the background, she was already with him.

" It's urgent," Regina gritted, wincing when she heard Emma munch on her lunch through her muffled voice.

" I'm sorry Regina, but I have-"

" It concerns our son."

Her last response stopped Emma from eating, and knew that worry was growing inside her.

" Henry?"

Regina sighed. " Sheriff, if you can't make it this evening then perhaps tomorrow would be more suitable?" She knew it couldn't be during the day as Henry would be home, but he would be at his friend's house tomorrow night.

" I can't make tomorrow evening, but I can swing by after my shift at ten thirty, if that's alright?" Her voice grew anxiously and Regina knew her thoughts were on Henry. "Regina just tell me what this is-"

" Ten thirty tomorrow night it is then," Regina's voice cut her off. " I'll see you then Ms. Swan and do enjoy the rest of your evening."

Regina hung up and stared at the apple turnover, which sat invitingly back at her. She glad wrapped the dessert and placed it in the fridge. Regina would create some story about how they should stop the bitterness and be cordial towards each other then no doubt Emma would insist on still seeing her son. Regina would agree and establish a truce with the Sheriff before she gave her the dessert.

A smirk crept its way onto her lips, Regina's eyes glinting maliciously. Yes, the curse would survive and she would still have her love with Emma's downfall.

Because trepidation was consuming her. Regina Mills was fearful, fearful that her nightmare would become a reality, awakening from a broken curse and fearful of losing her son, David and dare she say it, fearful of death. Then again, she had always believed that she had endured worst than death. Even so, the blond had to go, because she would not let Emma Swan take away her happy ending.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Ooooo Drama. Please tell me what you think. Has my grammar proven at all since the previous update? I need criticism people and also if anyones interested in betaing my next update I'd greatly appreciated. I'm also interested to see if anyone picked up on a bit of foreshadowing and can predict what's gonna happen next chapter. And as I promised, more fluff and evil charming moments' next chapter! Please leave a review, their my fuel for writing._

_Lydia :) _


	15. Miracle

_Guys I am so sorry for the late update I know it was killing everyone! I was waiting for my beta to finish reading it but after tonight's episode (which tore my heart into pieces and slaughtered us all) I knew we all needed this to cheer us up a bit. I should say that everyone was pretty spot on about what's happening in this chapter and a few other people guessed something else too which I thought was a nice twist. _

_Thank you to all my lovely readers who've kept to this fic and reviewed, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or if this was too predictable, I was so worried it was. But I did the best I could without a second opinion. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XVI: Miracle**

* * *

Regina coughed, her hair draped around her face as her hands clutched the bottom of the toilet bowl for support. Her body was hunched over and her head lent over the toilet as the disgusting mess came out. Regina shut her eyes, her hands comforting her stomach in attempts to ease the cramps. _What was wrong with her?_

This was the second time she had vomited today and she now knew the cause was more than stress. Her fingers dug into the material of her nightgown as she panted, worry consuming her. What if she was...no she couldn't be.

Regina slowly stood up on shaking legs and approached her door length mirror in her room, the dizziness fading. She pulled up the skirts of her dress to reveal her stomach, her hand rubbing over her flat belly as she stared into the mirror. It didn't look any different.

Regina shook her head. It was ridiculous: she wasn't pregnant. It simply had to be stress, besides she had her course…

Regina's eyes widened and she quickly stumbled to her bedside table, her eyes frantically searching the dates on her desk calendar. Her last period finished on the 14th last month on Sunday…which meant she was due sometime between the 4th and the 11th…it was the 25th today. Regina's brain scrambled as she tried to remember when they first had sex, it had been after Regina bought her groceries which she always did every week on Sunday night. Which was two weeks after her course had finished, on the 28th.

Regina's chest heaved as the realisation slowly dawned to her. She was two weeks late and she was _never_ late, she had sex with him four weeks ago. Regina swallowed, trying to calm down her pounding heart. No, she couldn't jump to conclusions. But she couldn't risk it: she had to find out.

…

Regina took a steady breath, her trembling fingers holding the stick. She shut her eyes, counting silently to one hundred and twenty seconds, her thoughts racing. She prayed to god she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't deal with this now. People only just found out about their relationship and now she was pregnant?

Then again, David called and told her that he found out about Mary Margaret's false test results. He was devastated, so would he want a child from her? Her heart leapt at the thought of bearing him, bearing _them _a child and perhaps raising another son and experiencing the journey of motherhood again. She remembered the joy and happiness she felt raising Henry when he was a baby and couldn't deny the desire to do it all again.

But she couldn't raise a child, could she? Could she juggle her Mayor duties, Henry and her new child?

_5…4…3…2…1_

Regina's eyes snapped open, her heart pounding before she glanced at the stick. It was pink. She was pregnant.

_Okay, calm down_ she told herself firmly as she stood up, disposing the stick in the bin. Her first thoughts were of David, she had to tell him. Her fingers instinctively went to her locket that hung around her neck at the thought of him. She found it today and found that touching the precious jewel brought her a sense of calmness. Even so, Regina's teeth grazed her lips anxiously. Would he be excited? Surely he would be? But what if he wasn't ready for a child with her, but then if he was ready for one with Mary wouldn't he want one with her? She couldn't get herself anxious yet though, it was still early and like Mary Margaret's home test, this may be inaccurate. But she couldn't help but think, a small smile touching her lips.

Soft skin, chubby hands, delicate fingers around her own, small feet padding down the hallway, round eyes, gurgling laughs and a warm body safely cradled in her arms with David over her shoulder. She wanted this child.

A sudden knock on the door alerted her attention and she made her way down the stairs, her eyebrows pinching into a frown at the sudden guest. She swung the door open and gasped. David was standing there, a bag of Chinese takeaway in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

" What are you doing here? You didn't call," she said as she took the roses from his hand and let him in.

David bent his head down to his level and pressed his lips against hers. Regina's lips moved with his as she stood on her toes, her hand cupping the side of his face for balance. He bit her lip lower lip, savoring her taste as he dragged it through his teeth.

" Mmm you taste nice," she murmured when he drew back. " Like peppermint."

David flashed a smile. " I brought Chinese."

Regina raised her eyebrows questioningly.

" Well," David said as they made their way to the kitchen. " I thought I'd drop in and surprise you, give you a break from the cooking. You did say Henry was out?"

Regina nodded, placing the roses in the vase nearby as he unpacked their dinner. She suddenly felt his hands on her hips, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her towards him.

" So we have the night to ourselves then?" he murmured hoarsely against her ear.

Regina's hands found his and she took them off her waist, turning around to face him. " Perhaps, but if I have other plans?"

Her eyebrows were raised suggestively, her lips centimeters from his, her breath skimming his skin. She enjoyed watching the arousal grow in his eyes at her tease before he hungrily captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

" I don't think so," he muttered in her swollen lips between kisses.

Regina laughed in his lips, feeling as if she was five feet from the ground as his hands intertwined through hers, the tingling sensation rushing under her skin. She broke away, her eyes losing themselves in his striking, viridescent eyes, knowing he was everything a perfect father was.

A glittering streak caught David's gaze and they found her ruby, glimmering locket hanging on her chest. He reached for it, rubbing it between his fingers with a small smile.

" You're wearing it again."

Regina looked down at the object with a small smile. " Of course, it means a lot to me."

Regina paused, her eyes noticing her silky, thin-laced nightgown, un-brushed hair and bare feet. David gently tilted her chin up, concern growing in his eyes.

" You okay?"

A small frown creased Regina's features as she straightened her nightgown uncomfortable." I'm just not very presentable, I wasn't expecting anyone."

It wasn't pretty, sexy nor casual, but very comfy and made her feel like a middle ages woman retiring to bed. An amused smile touched Charming's lips, his eyes admiring her outfit. " You look amazing Regina, even in your sleep-wear. Though I will say, it's a nice change to see you without those lethal heels for once."

A small laugh escaped her lips. She watched him reach into his bag and pull out a small stack of DVDs.

" Okay, so I rented out a few movies. Now, I'm not sure how I feel about this one," he said with a small frown, showing her the cover. " But I was told women love this."

Regina's nose wrinkled in disgust. " Twilight? Really dear?"

David let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad we can pass this one, it sounded awful. How about titanic?"

Regina looked thoughtfully at the movie, nodding. The history of the boat had always intrigued her. She hesitated as David made his way into the living room, her insides bubbling with excitement at the thought of telling David about their child. But she didn't, fear consuming her again, what if he wasn't happy? Besides, she didn't want to risk ruining this night, so she swallowed her words and followed him.

…

" You know what I don't understand," David asked after a mouthful of sweet and sour pork. " If Rose hadn't jumped back onto the sinking ship, Jack wouldn't have had to save her and instead he would have been able to save himself."

David shook his head incredulously; he sometimes wondered what went on inside a woman's mind. Regina frowned at the comment, taking a sip of wine from her glass. David's knees were drawn back, resting comfortably on the leathery cushion, his arm around Regina's neck. Regina snuggled deeper into his warmth, her head resting against her shoulder and her legs curled to the side.

Regina hummed in reply as the movie came to an end. She shut her eyes in the moment's peace, though she wasn't too fond of the movie, she did enjoy the night with him. She glanced at the clock: 8.30. She had a feeling that she was forgetting something, something important, but couldn't remember what.

" You know what I would love?" David suddenly said, turning towards her.

Regina sat up, turning towards him.

" Some dessert."

A small smirk crept onto her lips as she raised a suggestive eyebrow. " Well then, why don't we make some?"

She slinked off the sofa and made her way into the kitchen, David following. Regina instinctively went to the cupboard and reached for all the ingredients whilst David leant back against the bench and watched her.

" So, what are we making?" he asked once she had placed everything on the counter.

A devious smile graced Regina's lips as she showed him the packet of cooking chocolate. " Chocolate cookies."

…

Regina bit into the moist, chocolate desert, her eyes fluttering shut at the delicious, sugary sensation. She was always one to watch her weight so indulging in sweets was a rare luxury she had missed. She turned her gaze to David who was finishing his piece.

" Like it?" she asked playfully.

" Loved it, your baking skills never cease to amaze me."

A smiled graced Regina's lips. Flour and dough scattered the kitchen bench, the sink piled high with dishes dishes and Regina's skin and nightgown was stained and smudged with chocolate. It wasn't like Regina to make such a mess in the kitchen, but she and David had gotten rather carried away with the baking. Regina's eyes caught the chopping board, dusted with flour and the mixing bowl, smeared with melted chocolate. A small smile touched her lips as the night's memories drifted back.

_Her hands pounded and kneaded into the dough, rolling it flat on the flour-powdered board before she felt his hot breath caressing her ear. His hands travelled up her sides and down her arms, resting on the back of her floury hands. His fingers moved with hers as they kneaded and molded the dough, circling small floury lines on the backs of her hands. His body pressed deliciously against hers before his arms slid down to her hips and, brushing away her hair with his free hand, he pressed his lips against her cool skin, peppering kisses down the side of her neck and to her collarbone. A bolt of heat surged under inside her and crackling statics danced across her skin. Her heart hammered against her chest as she struggled to remain focused on her baking. _

_Her wrists ached for rest as she rapidly stirred the melting chocolate before she dunked her finger in to taste the mixture. His hand caught her wrist and bringing her chocolate, sticky fingers to his lips. Her breath stopping in her chest and her eyes fluttered shut as his tongue caressed her finger. A moan dangerously rose in her throat as his tongue circled over her skin until the chocolate was gone. _

Regina shook her head incredulously, it was a wonder how she managed to get the cookies made and baked in time and so she shouldn't be surprised that she didn't get time to clean up the kitchen along the way.

" You've got a little something there," David gestured to the side of his face, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

Regina laughed and brushed a few dough crumbs from her dress. "Dear, there's barely any skin on me that isn't covered with chocolate or cookie dough."

David's eyes were drawn to her warm, chocolate eyes. He doubted anyone had ever seen the Mayor in this state, in her nightgown, carefree and covered in chocolate. Resting his hands on her hips he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against her cheek on the chocolate stain. His lips travelled down until they met her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Regina murmured, her hands tugging on the front of his shirt as she quirked an eyebrow. "I do believe you've been trying to seduce me all night."

David raised his eyebrows, his eyes glinting as he replied innocently, " Have I?"

Regina murmured in response, as his lips possessed hers again. He drove her back against the kitchen bench.

"Not that it's working," she protested through his kiss.

David chuckled lightly and broke the kiss as her lustrous eyes devoured him. " My dear Madam Mayor, I do believe you're wrong."

Regina repressed an eye roll, her hands cupping the sides of his face as she pulled him in for another intoxicating kiss. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and dragged it through his teeth, begging for entrance. Regina complied, parting her lips. His tongue crashed with hers in a passionate dance, his hands travelling down the sides of her curves. Her hand ran down his back and her free arm wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. A groan rose in David's throat when she teasingly pushed her leg between his, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face as his fingers intertwined through her curls.

Regina jumped on the kitchen counter, her legs hugging his waist tightly as his hands lifted up the ends of her nightgown. And it was only when she felt his cool fingertips run up her legs and skim across her stomach that she felt the fear tumble on her again. Her eyes flung open and she quickly pushed him off, her chest heaving.

David's eyebrows pinched into a concerning frown as he stared at Regina, who was standing again. She straightened down the ends of her nightgown, her face hardened with worry.

"Regina, is something wrong?"

Her lower lip folded under her teeth as she remembered. _Her child…their child._ She suddenly felt the need to tell him but the fear prevented her from doing so. Yes, she knew he wanted a child, but what if he didn't want one with her? Somehow the thought of bearing David a child frightened her, it awoke her to the realisation that their relationship was finally real, something she was still trying to get used to. Her life was almost perfect now and she didn't want to change anything for the fear of losing him, but a child wouldn't ruin anything. If anything, it would make their relationship stronger. Regina bit her lip, excitement bubbling inside of her like sparkling champagne at the thought of telling him.

" Regina," David whispered, trying to capture her eyes with his concerned gaze.

Regina looked back up at him, her lips pulling into a radiant smile. She took both of his hands in hers, staring into his eyes. Yes, I'm fine. I just," she paused as she collected her words and took a deep breath. " I have some news."

David cocked his head to the side. " News?"

Regina nodded, preventing an ecstatic scream that was itching behind her lips. " I think I'm pregnant."

David's eyes widened, as if his ears had deceived him. " What?"

Regina nodded, holding her breath. Her smile diminished when she received his silent, stunned stare. Her eyes cringed with worry. "Are you…happy?"

David still said nothing as he lowered himself down so his face was level to her stomach. He lifted up her gown and touched her stomach.

" You're really pregnant?" he whispered.

Regina's face fell and she reached for his hands, pulling him up. "I know you never expected this dear and it's all very sudden, especially for me. We both never intended for-"

Regina's next words were caught in a gasp as she was lifted into the air, David's hands under her arms as he spun her around the air, laughing with joy. He placed her down, capturing her lips in a kiss, his hands on her hips. " Of course I'm happy, God Regina. A child," he paused, shaking his head. " I just…I can't believe it. A child is what I've always wanted."

Regina's face softened with relief and happiness, her hands resting on his hips. "Really? It's all very sudden and I was worried the information would scare you, it certainly scarred me," she admitted.

David brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. " Of course it scarred me, but I'm also happy and excited. Regina, sometimes I don't think you understand that I chose _you._ I want to be with you and…and I want a family with you."

Regina's heart melted at his words, her lips softening into a smile. "And so do I, for a long time I told myself Henry was the only family I needed…but I want this child so much."

Suddenly Regina was swung into the air and into his arms, one of his arms supporting her legs and the other wrapped around her waist. Her arm encircled around his neck and her free hand toying with the buttons of his shirt, her legs dangling from his arms. She raised a suggestive eyebrow as he made his way to the stairs.

" And what's all of this dear?"

She felt his lips brush softly against her nose. "Just adding a sense of romance to the night."

Regina laughed, her skin tinkling with excitement. She felt like she was back at firefly hill on her first date with Daniel and knew that this night was far from over.

…

David was kneeling on the soft covers of her bed, taking in his dark beauty. Regina's eyes shut as she yawned, snuggling deeper into the blankets. David brushed his lips against her forehead and than over each of her closed eye, his fingers threading through her lustrous curls. Regina's eyes fluttered and she took his hand in hers; staring into the eyes of the man she loved.

David pulled down the covers and resting both hands beside her, brushed his lips against her stomach. Regina shivered.

"Hey there little one," David whispered, his eyes still on her skin.

Regina laughed, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "I doubt she can hear you dear."

David raised his head, a small smile touching his lips. "I know-wait, she?"

Regina shrugged sheepishly with a faint smile. "Of course it's to early too determine its gender but…I have a feeling it's a girl."

David smiled fondly at her stomach before he settled back down next to her. "A girl, a beautiful baby girl," he murmured to himself. "So have you thought of a name yet?"

Regina rolled over to her side, resting her head on her hand. She frowned thoughtfully. "I like…Narelle. The legends say she's the Queen of the lakes…and it's a pretty name."

David smiled, testing the name out on his lips. "Narelle…it's beautiful," David paused, casting another fond glance at the baby. "A little miracle."

Regina smiled in return, lacing her fingers through his. "_Our_ little miracle," Regina paused, an awful thought suddenly passing her mind. An anxious frown creased her features as the thought grew, clouding her mind like a venomous fog.

David mirrored her worried look. "What's up?"

Regina sat up, deep in thought as her fingers scrunched the bed sheets. Yes, her period as a mother to a baby Henry were the best years of her life. Then he grew up and proclaimed her to be the 'Evil Queen' and Regina feared this new child would do the same.

"I'm still not sure if this really is best for us. My son believes me to be the 'Evil Queen', I'm not so sure if a second time at parenting will be any more successful."

"Hey," David said, tilting her chin towards him. "You'll be a fantastic mother, I know it. I see the way you care for Henry and protect him, and our little Narelle will be lucky to grow up with such an amazing mother."

A smile graced Regina's lips as she gave him a soft peck. "And one wonderful father," she paused, staring questioningly into his soft eyes. "Tell me, how are you always able to cheer me up?"

David shrugged, a playful grin on his lips. "What would you do without me?"

Regina sank back into her covers, snuggling into his warm body as she let out a blissful sigh. _Her prince charming…her miracle…there miracle…_And as she laid her head on his bare chest and felt his arm encircle her back protectively, she hoped that she'd never have to find out.

…

David frowned as another rumble rolled in his stomach again. He glanced at the clock: 11:00. It had been a few hours since Regina had told him the news and he couldn't get to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes images of tiny feet padding on the titles and dainty fingers emerged in his mind and David found himself smiling like an idiot.

He stared at Regina again, who was sleeping peacefully like a dark angel. Sleep was impossible right now and he couldn't deny the cravings he had for another chocolate cookie. He slowly removed Regina's arm from his chest then the covers before he slipped out of the bed and padded outside.

David swung the door open, a wave of coldness brushing against him as he scanned the contents of the fridge for the tray of cookies. He finally spotted them and was just reaching for one when he paused. He noticed an apple turnover that stared invitingly up at him. David's tongue moistened his lips, his stomach growling with hunger. He assumed the dessert was for Henry tomorrow night, but was sure the kid wouldn't mind if he had half of it. It was a rather big piece after all.

David reached for the plate and unwrapped the dessert. Too eager to worry about cutting it he held the pastry like a burger and the golden pastry entered his mouth: he bit.

David chewed on the dessert, the sweet, sugary apples and crunchy pastry was absolute bliss. Then suddenly he felt his throat burning as if flaming acid was trickling down his pipe, his insides froze from the poison and his chest tightened painfully. His eyes widened at the excruciating pain before darkness blinded his vision. David collapsed onto the floor, frozen on the marble tiles and the apple turnover still in his fingers.

* * *

_Yes I am evil another cliffhanger. So did anyone expect that? I've been an aunty for a month now so I just had to add a little baby to the plot. And I was tempted for Regina to have a baby boy and name it Daniel, but I've always loved the name Narelle, my history teacher's called it and ever since I heard it I've just fallen in love with the name haha Anyway please tell me what you think! Maybe your thoughts on what's going to happen next? And let us pray that now with Daniel's blessing Regina will move on, find some love and since swan queen and evil charming are unfortunately, nearly impossible, I'm keeping my fingers cross for hooked queen!_

_Lydia :) _


	16. Broken

_I'm so sorry that this took forever to get up! But I spent ages working on it, because I know everyone had high expectations for it and I wanted to do it justice, and only hope that I did! Because you guys deserve it, especially since you waited such a long time for it and I gave you all an evil cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story, I love you all! This chapter was the hardest to write, and I shed quite a lot of tears over it, but finally it's up! Enjoy! :-) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XVI: Broken**

* * *

Emma cast an anxious glance at her watch and swore under her breath, 11:00pm stared back at her from the screen: she was an hour late. Unfortunately her car had broken down earlier so she was forced to wait up to forty minutes for the tow truck to come and another half an hour for her car to be repaired. Emma cringed as she hurried up the stony steps, already imagining Regina's malicious glare and fierce stance. She just prayed that her kid was all right.

Too worried to knock Emma swung the door open and was greeted by a flood of darkness and an eerie silence. All day Emma had tried to focus on her work, but an endless mountain of possibilities continued to build and pester her mind, all of them concerning Henry and each worst than the next. Emma feared that Henry had injured himself and, (Emma's stomach quenched painfully at the thought) was in hospital with a fatal illness. Emma shook her head, immediately squashing the thought. She couldn't jump to conclusions, but what else could it be? No matter what she did nothing would ease her mind and she only wished that she had arranged to meet Regina earlier.

Emma's eyebrows knitted into a frown as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, peering down the hall. Where was she? Emma knew that she was late but was still expecting Regina to be waiting for her, after all Henry was obviously in trouble.

"Regina?" Emma called out, flicking on the lights and making her way down the hall.

Emma switched on the lights as she made her way into the kitchen to investigate. Her frown deepened when she noticed the stained, crumbed benches and mountain of dishes: it was odd that Regina's kitchen was messy. Emma began her way towards the other side when her foot hit something solid. A horrified, heaving gasp escaped her lips when her eyes fell on the limp body. She had to look twice to make sure that her eyes hadn't deceived her. There was David, lying lifeless on the marble flooring, his chest barely rising and falling with his small breaths.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed, kneeling down to his level to check his pulse. Fortunately he was still breathing, but barely. "Regina?" she yelled, looking up desperately, hoping that she would come down.

What the hell happened? The thought raced through her mind as reached for her phone, her fingers fumbling as she quickly called for an ambulance. She found herself yelling at the woman on the other end as she heard Regina's footsteps padding down the stairs.

Regina groggily walked into the kitchen with sleepy steps, wincing at the blinding light. Her eyes widened when she spotted Emma standing near the bench, pale and horrified.

"Ms. Swan, what the hell are you-" Regina's voice cut off when she spotted David, lying frozen on the ground.

A paralyzing scream rose in her throat like bubbling lava in a volcanic eruption as she fell to David's side, taking his hands in hers. "What happened?" she cried. She rested her ear against his chest, her eyes closing with relief when she felt a steady heartbeat, but not a strong one.

"You tell me," she exclaimed, her eyes widening demandingly. "I came to see you as planned and when you weren't here I found him unconscious," she cast another worried glance at David. "The ambulance is on the way."

Emma's voice was droning out as Regina's surroundings swirled together in a foggy blur, and the small humming of the fridge and the gentle night breeze died down to a deafening silence. Regina's heart pounded like persistent waves crashing against the towering rocks, jumping against her chest and resounding in her ears. Yet she struggled to take another breath. Her fingers shook as they traced the sides of his face, his icy-cold skin tingling against her fingertips as tears moistened her eyes into glassy pools.

"No…no…" she whispered, her voice shaking between her heaving gasps.

Regina's eyes travelled down before they fell on the source of his predicament, her eyes widening at the apple turnover, just inches away from his fingers. Her face paled a ghostly white, her heart stopping as the realisation plummeted on her.

"Oh God, I did this" she breathed, a sob cracking in her throat. "No…no, you promised," she cried desperately, the tears tracking down her cheeks and spilling onto his skin. She suddenly forgot that Emma was there, watching her breakdown, or that she was supposed to have eaten the turnover, or that the curse was weakening. It was just Regina there alone, watching the man she loved slowly fade away. "David, you promised me that you would always be there for me by my side. Stay with me, just…just keep fighting…please, don't leave me…"

Regina's voice cracked as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thumps of his heart.

_Thump…Thump…Thump_

She knew more than anyone the result of a bite from her forbidden fruit, yet she couldn't help the flickering flame, igniting her with hope. Hope that he would somehow fight through this, because she refused to believe his inevitable death.

_Thump…Thump…Thump_

And he was going to die…because of her.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…All…Her…Fault…Going…To…Die…All…Her…Fault_

"I'm sorry."

…

The tedious beeps from the life-support machine permeated the quiet room, adding to the somber atmosphere. Regina's hands rested on the sides of the bed as she lent over, her teary eyes taking in his frozen form. She felt Emma's reassuring hand on her shoulder, Mary Margaret's soft sobbing and Henry Mill's shallow breathing and bitterly wished that everyone, even Henry, would leave and let her be with him. Regina brushed a strand of her tear-soaked hair from her eyes to get a better view of the man she loved, her lips releasing another long, expecting sob.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, the words seemed stale and dry on her lips, yet she found the words rolling off her tongue once more.

She felt Doctor Whale's comforting hand on hers, his kind mummer meeting deaf ears as the nurses disconnected the many cords. And slowly, one by one everyone shuffled out. They were alone: no…she was alone.

He was gone, it was pointless to remain behind but she couldn't will herself to leave his side. She was relieved to have another few minutes with him and thankful that they were alone. She took his cold hand in hers, and immediately the memories of the past months flooded back. When she first fell in love with him at the park, when they danced at the ball, when they first admitted their hidden feelings, their secret kisses, their midnight rendezvous and their nightly love affairs…

"Oh god, David come back to me," she breathed, tears raining onto his skin. "Without you I'm lost." A shaky breath escaped her lips as she lowered her lips onto his. "I love you."

A strange sensation rushed through Regina during their kiss; a cool breeze passing through her, running under her skin and tingling her fingertips, sweeping over her hair, blowing it back and brushing along her skin. It was a rainbow of blended colours and a majestic current, sailing throughout the hospital and smothering Storybrook.

"Regina?"

Regina gasped, her eyes flinging open to meet David, alive and well. A happy laugh itched behind her lips, her smile lighting her features up with a radiant glow.

"You did it," she whispered ecstatically, brushing a strand of hair away from his eye. _He woke up. _

Yet a small frown furrowed his eyebrows as he blinked blankly back up at her before returning his attention to his surroundings. Confused mummers and words soon awoke Regina to the realisation of what she had done. Her blood froze.

"No…," she whispered, turning around. People were slowly walking inside, exchanging puzzled than excited and happy glances, hugging, laughing and smiling. "_No_," Regina said, this time it was firmer, as if she refused to believe it.

"That was…true love's kiss," Mother Superior said suddenly, uncertainty etched in her voice. A small frown crossed her eyebrows as she looked confusedly to David then to Regina, as if asking them to confirm that this was all a dream. "The curse is broken."

Regina turned back to David and opened her mouth to say something to him, _anything._ That she loved him, that no matter what she did in the past or what he thought of her now, _nothing changed that._ But when she noticed his eyes, lit with pure and utter joy and on Mary Margaret, she stopped herself. The raven-haired beauty was running towards him, beaming and laughing as they shared their small whisper.

"_You found me."_

Regina froze, paralyzed like one of her cursed statues and no matter how hard she wanted to run, she couldn't will herself to move. So she watched the scene play out before her eyes. And as their lips met and their prolonged declarations of love were made, Regina felt her heart bleed and shatter like broken glass, piercing shards tearing at her soul.

She was running, running out of the room, crashing into somebody, toppling over, stumbling up again and running…running…running. Hot tears blinded her vision and she was on the floor again, oblivious to the nurse she had crashed into. She was back up again and furiously wiping away the tears, she kept on running.

…

It wasn't long before Regina's legs gave in and she collapsed onto the bed, and in the safe confinements of her room, away from preying eyes and mocking laughs, she crumbled. She clutched onto her pillow like a child holding their teddy on a stormy night and buried her head into the soft material, drenching the case with her salty tears. Shallow gasps, a running nose, trembling sides and spilling tears: Regina Mills couldn't stop herself from breaking.

Regina tried to gain control over herself again, to wipe away her tears, compose herself and plan what she would do next. Yet as soon as she would stop crying Snow and Charming's kiss would burn into her mind again like melted wax, stamped into her brain, and she would break all over again.

Perhaps this was why she couldn't hear the booming knocks coming from below, the ferocious roars coming from the livid mob or the smash and clatter of her door being kicked down, but she couldn't miss the pounding footsteps that were heading for her room.

Regina looked up towards the door and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands, preparing herself for the raging mob, wanting her blood. A bitter laugh pushed through her lips. She wasn't fearful of them or death, but exhausted. In her current state Regina felt that she could embrace death with opened arms and a broken heart.

A wisp of smoke caught the corner of her eye and she stood up and walked towards her window, her eyes rounding at the sight. Lavender smoke was flowing like a running river, waves and layers of the enchanting fluff smothered the lands and engulfed the buildings as it made its way towards her. Regina cast another glance at the door, her eyes narrowing vindictively as she heard the mob near. They wanted their Queen, so be it.

"Regina!"

Doctor Whale burst through the door, the mass behind him, yelling and waving their fists in the air. Regina stifled an amusing laugh, the foolish idiots came unarmed, and she half expected them to be clutching torches and pitchforks.

Regina glanced at the enraged crowd before her eyes flickered back to Whale, an amused smirk dancing on her lips. "Can I help you?"

"That smirk, isn't going to last forever Regina. You took away everything from us and now you're going to suffer."

Regina repressed an eye roll as she advanced towards him like a wolf hunting its prey. "Listening to you has been suffering for all of us," she snapped, shoving him towards the door. "That's right," she turned to the crowd, the smirk back on her lips. "You wanted your Queen, well my dears. Here. She. Is!"

Something was wrong. Regina blinked back at her fingers, her face falling with horror as she stared at her powerless hands. Her magic wasn't working.

Regina gasped as she felt Whale jerk her towards two meaty ready men and she struggled against their grip.

"Unhand me!" she commanded, venom dripping from her voice.

Whale chuckled at her fruitless attempts and clenched her chin, tilting her head up so his dark eyes locked onto hers. "Now, where were we?" He turned to the other man and tilted his head towards the door. "Take her outside."

Regina felt the crowd cheer and holler as she was dragged downstairs and out to the front of her house, Doctor Whale leading the mob. Regina fought viciously against their clutches, watching fearfully at the people who cheered for her death. Then Regina stopped struggling when she remembered today's events. She didn't care about death or whatever Whale and these people had planned for her. She had lost the only people she still cared for, Henry and David, and found no reason to continue her existence. Regina stood up to her full height and drew her shoulders back, meeting their gaze with piercing, stormy eyes. Her gaze locked onto Doctor Whale's, ferocious flames lit in her eyes when his lips curled into a smug smirk.

"Wait!"

Regina's eyes shot up and saw Mary Margaret, David and Emma running breathlessly towards her. David violently pulled Whale away from her as Mary Margaret pushed her way through the crowd.

"Stop! No matter what Regina did, it _does not_ justify this," she cried, a hint of disgust in her voice as she stared at the crowd with horror. "We are not murderers."

Regina's lips curled at Snow White and Prince Charming's predictable heroic actions. She glanced at David and Whale, both men seething as they shot venomous words at each other. Regina's chest tightened painfully and she quickly averted her gaze. Mary Margaret was at the top of the steps, her eyes falling to the turmoil that had broken out.

"Regina's death won'tprovide any answers."

"Why should we spare her?" A chubby, stout man shouted from the crowd. "We shouldn't be doing her any favours, not after everything she's done to us."

"Because I'm still Sheriff," Emma spoke up, her eyes narrowed, challenging the man to question her. "And I made a promise to my son, which I _will_ keep."

Regina gaped at Emma, certain that she had misheard. Emma sensed Regina's shock and turned to her, a small smile touching her lips. "He wanted me to protect you, and I gave him my word."

Regina's faced softened and a small smile graced her lips as she lowered her eyes to hide her secret happiness. Somewhere deep inside, he still cared for her. Mary Margaret's face softened in admiration for her daughter when the man spoke again.

"So we're just going to let her go?"

Mary Margaret glanced at Regina before she replied. "She needs to be locked up, for her safety and ours."

Regina could feel his eyes burning into her skin, and though she couldn't see his face she could feel the pity, guilt and absolute loathing darken his eyes.

"No."

Everyone searched for the voice, pairs of stunned eyes landing on David. Regina felt the burning glare of his scrutiny and met his hardened gaze.

"What?" Mary Margret asked.

"I need to speak to her."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened. "Speak to-"

Her sentence was never finished. David grabbed Regina's arms and dragged her into the house, slamming the door behind him. Regina fought against his clutches, but his hold only tightened.

"Charming, release me this instant!"

David slammed her against the wall and pinned her arms to the sides, his heavy, furious breaths brushing her face.

"Why did you do this?" he bellowed, his sides shaking with rage.

Regina's eyes flashed angrily, an enraged scowl crossing her face as she violently shoved him off her. "Perhaps you should ask your wife and more importantly, what your precious Snow did to me."

David shook his head incredulously at her, too angry to acknowledge her reply. "Everything!" he shouted, his face darkening. "You took _everything_ away from me, from us" he paused, trying to calm down his heavy breaths. His eyes shut as David's past memories drifted back to him, tightening his heart.

Confusion consumed Charming's mind. He remembered Regina telling David about her loss Fiancé, her struggle to mend her relationship with her son and the sacrifices she made for him. He had always known the Evil Queen to be filled with cruelty, loathing and a blackened heart, yet the Regina David Nolan knew was strong, resolved and would do anything for him or her son. The Regina David Nolan knew loved him unconditionally. He swallowed the sticky lump that had formed in his throat, his mouth drying as if filled with cobwebs.

"Did you mean it?"

Regina's eyes rounded at the question, confusion passing her eyes. "What?"

Anger pulsed through him again and he pushed her back against the wall. "Did you mean it?"

Regina struggled against his grasp and fiercely glaring at him she refused to answer.

David slowly released her, his eyes widening when he realised the reality, because in the end he always knew the answer. "No…of course you didn't," he whispered, staring at her with disbelief. "Everything you did with David Nolan, everything you said to him…you were acting on your revenge against Snow. You were trying to hurt her."

Regina's face slowly fell when she realised what he meant. She sensed the hurt in his voice, not only when he mentioned his hurt wife but also when he realised that this whole time, David Nolan had been a pawn in Regina's ploy for revenge. That she never really loved him. "David-"

David shook his head before his fist collided angrily into the wall, centimetres from Regina's head. Regina winced. "And he succumbed to your charms and hurt the woman I love. And I betrayed her, because of you."

She should leave, agree with him and let Mary Margaret take her to her cell. It didn't matter anyway. Yet deep inside Regina couldn't bear that he didn't know the truth, that the unconditional and irrevocable love Regina held for him was not a lie.

"That's not true."

David turned to face her, a furrow creasing his eyebrows.

Regina lowered her eyes and walked past him, rubbing her thighs with her hands as she took a deep breath. "Yes," she whispered, meeting his gaze. "I admit, initially my actions were done in attempts to seduce you so you would leave Mary Margaret. Then later on I felt myself…"Regina paused, struggling to collect her thoughts together and choose the correct words. Finally she sighed and met his eyes again. "During the past few months, I meant every word I said to you."

David's frown deepened as he stared at her, certain that he had misheard her. "What?"

Regina shook her head and folded her arms together, deeply regretting that she said anything. "I truly did."

The door swung open and Mary Margaret hurried in and stepped past Regina to her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, reading her concerned expression.

"We should go soon, their restless out there and still call for Regina's death. Nothing I say will change their minds." Mary Margaret paused, a small smile touching her lips when she met Charming's warm, kind eyes.

James breathed a chuckle at her foolish smile, a sparkle in his eye. "What is it?"

"I'm just so happy to have you back," she said softly, brushing her lips against his.

Yet as she kissed him David found himself frowning, a strange feeling churning inside him. He loved Snow White with all his heart, yet something at the back of his mind was urging him to leave. He didn't feel the rush of heat, the thunder of his heart or the tingling sensation that he always experienced with one of Snow's kiss. It was the same at the hospital too: he felt nothing.

"Oh spare me," Regina spat, repressing an eye roll as she stepped passed them. "If you're both done I suggest we leave before they break down my door."

Regina hoped that her current demeanour would mask her pain, the stab in her broken heart, and thankfully it worked.

David studied her. If what she said was true then surely she still didn't hold feelings for him, she may have loved David Nolan but certainly she didn't feel the same for James Charming. David shook his head, for all he knew he had been right and she could be lying in attempts to weaken her consequences. Yet she had sounded so sincere and almost looked embarrassed at herself for confessing the truth to him. David met her eyes; her sharp, cold eyes and knew for sure that no matter what she said, she still loathed him. Yet he couldn't let it slide, he had to be sure.

"Regina, earlier-" he began.

"We should get going," Regina said hurriedly, cutting him off as she reached the door.

Mary Margaret stared curiously at the both of them, wondering what they had talked about earlier but knew it wasn't the time to ask.

David stared closely at Regina, and though she was struggling to maintain her aloof, controlled stature, he saw her lower her eyes, and when her eyes saddened he felt a wave of sympathy wash over him and a strange, cold pang run through his heart. Perhaps it was his genuine, compassionate nature that drove his next actions, because he suddenly hurried forward and spoke just before she opened the door.

"Wait, is it really necessary for Regina to be locked up? Can't we just put her on house arrest?"

David received astonished looks from both Snow and Regina.

"What?" Snow asked, confusion creasing her features.

David shrugged sheepishly. "Does it really matter where she's locked up? It's easier this way, we won't have to move her anywhere or worry about supplying her with necessities whilst she stays there, but focus on finding Gold. She has no magic to protect herself so she won't risk leaving the house."

David mentally scolded himself, why was he trying to help her after everything she did to them? Yet he couldn't erase the past memories they had together when he was David and it opened up a completely different side of Regina nobody else knew.

"Fine," Snow replied slowly, peering at David with uncertainty. "We should leave then and find Gold."

David paused at the doorway and turned to Regina, opening his mouth to speak before he stopped himself.

"David," Regina quickly called, meeting his gaze. "Just…look after my son."

Regina hadn't seen him since he stood by her side during David's death and was deeply concerned about him, but was sure that (even though he wanted Emma to protect her), he would be accompanying Emma, Mary Margaret and David for a while. David nodded in reply before he left with Mary Margaret.

Regina watched them leave; still in shock that they let her stay but more importantly, that David suggested it. He knew she had been telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes and his previous actions proved it. He knew she still cared for him…yet he walked away, because he loved Mary Margaret.

Regina's teeth dug into her lower lip as she fell back against the wall, surrendering to her tears. Perhaps this was fitting, Snow kills her true love and she kills her father, she curses them to this new world and Snow ensures that she will live a loveless life there, she breaks the curse and David breaks her heart… And yet, after everything he'd done to her now, the absolute control he seemed to have over her mind, she still loved him.

Regina was suddenly drawn to the mirror facing her, half expecting Sidney's face to emerge in its luminous depths with the breaking of the curse. Her reflection seemed to rise towards her, hot tears bled from her eyes and splattered her gown, mascara and makeup smudged and bruised her skin and her dark curls were dishevelled as if she was roughly woken up from a nightmare.

The mirror had always shown her nothing but beauty, had titled her to be the fairest of them all, had served as a constant reminder of her enduring power. Yet now Regina barely had self-control over herself, now the mirror only mocked her, laughing at her tears, her weakness and her pathetic love for a man who in all likelihood wished she were never born.

A penetrating, bloodcurdling scream hurtled from her mouth and her fist collided into the mirror, shattering her reflection. The glass cracked and fractured, raining down in chunky shards with a crashing tinkle. Regina collapsed onto her knees and cried.

Instinctively she reached for the locket that hung around her neck and stroked the cool heart fondly for a few moments before she opened it and examined the photo. David smiling lovingly, her eyes lost in his as he brushes his lips against her hand, his eyes confessing his love to her. She remembered when he had given her this jewel in the forest, where he formally declared his undying love for her and promised to always be there for her…to never love another. But that was David Nolan, not James Charming.

The tears ceased as she allowed her eyes to linger over the photo, letting herself live in that moment for one more minute. Regina snapped the locket shut, breaking out of the memory. She brought the crimson heart to her lips and breathed into the cold jewel as she closed her eyes in remembrance once more.

She couldn't deny it: the mirror as always, simply showed her the truth. She was not the Evil Queen, nor was she Storybrook's strong, resolved Mayor. She was a heavy, rotting heart, filled with years of self-hatred, anguish and pain that were suddenly released in one scream, destroying her reflection. So how could David Nolan, no…how could Prince Charming ever love her?

Regina stood on shaky legs and ignored the cries her knuckles made from the stinging, bloody cuts. She went to clean up the glass and the winking shard caught her eye, mirroring the damaged woman, and as she examined the mess she couldn't help but laugh bitterly. She was just like the glass; ruined, damaged, beyond repair and broken. Yes, Regina thought as she glanced at the shattered remains once more. She was broken.

* * *

_Phew that was a lot, so please tell me what you think. I really struggled with this, trying to show David's conflicting feelings and emotions for Regina and Snow, Regina's deep, painful emotions and her struggle to mask it and I know I only briefly mentioned Henry, but I promise they'll be more of him next chapter. As you can tell I am altering this fic slightly from the show, adding my own twist to the aftermath of the curse, which I hope will work out nicely. And I'm trying to create parallels between David and Daniel, if anyone's picked up on the one in here. And adding dialogue and other bits in the show into my fic, but in different scenarios. Enough rambling, please tell me what you think, as this chapter took me nights to write to get it to that perfect stage! And I have a vague idea of what I'm going to have in the next update but it's not fully planned out like this one was, so bare with me while I'll try to get it up. Thanks again!_

_Lydia :-) _


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_I'm so sorry to disappoint you because this isn't an update, but I got so many reviews/messages about the next chapter so I thought I should say something. I'm so sorry that you guys have an author who's so inconsistent with her updates, and for having an author who likes toc cruelly leave you on cliffhangers. But I recently came back from a long holiday in Hong Kong, so I had no time to update then. Before that, I was really struggling to figure out what I was going to right and which direction to take with this fic, because honestly I didn't think it would be this successful and I'd actually right this much. However, I now know what to write, vaguely still, and I'm thinking about changing the direction this fic will go, because I think it's a bit of an 'easy way, easy end to the story' and i know you guys deserve more, I just have to think about what I should put instead._

_Anyway, the next update will take a while as I have to do it right and have a lot to cover, (ie Regina's baby, David and Regina's reaction to their predicament, Snow's reaction, the town's reaction to the way the curse was broken etc) which I know these were all brought up in your reviews, however I thought it was too much to cover in one update. And of course other dramatic stuff I have for the next update._

_I'm afraid cannot give you a date for the next update, only that because of work and having to organise university and also wanting to write something else I've been wanting to do for ages, I hope to start it sometime next week. It'll take me about 3 nights to write/perfect then I'll most likely have to send it to a beta. So hang in their guys!_

_And thank you for sticking with this fic so far and your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me and I am very grateful for them :) You guys are the best, and I will do my very best to get this update up. _

_Lydia :)_


	18. A Part of Me

_I want to apologise for the late update, it's been over a month I think! But this was so hard to write character wise, to truly get their emotions and reactions across perfectly and it did take me a long time, writing something down, deleting it then writing something down before starting over again. Then a severe injury happened with my dog, and i've been worried sick about her so i was caught up with that during the week. But I did the best I could with this update and will accept all feedback and criticism on this chapter :) I did want to get this checked but unfortunately things arose for my beta so I thought I'd proofread it myself a lot and publish it now, because i know you've all been waiting long enough. Please tell me of any grammar mistakes as I need to work on it and if anyone's interested in betaing let me know!_

_I will say, the next update shouldn't be as long as I've already started! It was so much fun writing that one cause I got to be creative and take a completing different turn with this story and use some of my writing skills, so something to look forward to :) Anyway, enjoy, please tell me what you think, I did my best to give this chapter justice. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**XIX: A Part of Me**

* * *

"Come on," Regina growled, glaring murderously at the vanilla scented candle.

A small flame flickered on the candle, but no sooner had it ignited did it vanish. Regina repressed a frustrated groan, her eyes hardening into a sour scowl.

"Light dam you," she hissed.

The candle seemed to mock her as it stared blankly back at her, tall and unlit. Growling, she chucked the candle across the room and sank back into her leather sofa, defeated.

Yes, magic was in Storybrook, yet she still possessed none, and it was beginning to worry her. Regina knew she was simply a little rusty. After all she hadn't been using magic for twenty-eight years, but she was stuck in a town full of people who loathed her and it wouldn't surprise her if they were at her front door now with pitch forks and torches, plotting her death. Magic was her only hope.

A sudden wave of nausea slammed into her like a speeding truck. Regina groaned and fell back into her velvet cushions, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as the sickness passed.

Slowly she sat back up and placed her hand on her stomach, breathing out a sigh of relief as the dizziness faded. The corner of her lips twitched into a small smile. Last night's memory drifted into her mind, when she was still slumped against the wall in a pool of shattered glass, cut, bleeding and broken. Then she thought of her child.

After that she was up, her wounds were cleaned and she was safely in bed, cut and broken, but as safe as she could be in her state. She had to keep going; she had to keep fighting, if not for her then for Henry and Narelle.

She thought it to be ridiculous; she was over a month pregnant, yet she already felt that she had a connection to her. _Her_.Regina shook her head incredulously, and she had already predetermined her gender.

"Thank you dear," she whispered to her stomach, smiling fondly. "For-" Regina's voice cut off as she thought. "For giving me hope, and a reason to keep on fighting. And I will, for you…for us."

Regina lowered her eyes, her thoughts drifting off to David. He hadn't brought up Narelle, and she assumed with yesterday's events, (the breaking of the curse, his reunion with his family and discovering Regina's initial intentions for pursuing a relationship with him) he was distracted, and hadn't mentioned the child.

Regina pushed her lips together, the realisation plummeting onto her. He was the child's father and Regina wanted him to be in her life. She remembered raising Henry, and everyday wishing that he had a father figure to help guide him. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Yet as she remembered his actions yesterday, when he pushed her up against the wall and broke her heart, even when she practically said she still held feelings for him, she wasn't sure if he wanted to be her father. And the thought painfully squeezed at her heart.

A loud knock on the door shattered her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Casting her child inside one last smile she stood up, her heels rapping on the marble tiles as she went to answer the door. Regina's eyes widened at the guest, her lips spreading into a smile.

"Henry," she breathed, unsure of how to greet her son.

"Hey," he responded softly, giving her a small smile.

"May we come in?"

Regina blinked and looked past her son to David, who stood formidable and tall. He truly was James Charming, strong and stern, his eyes never giving away his emotions to the 'Evil Queen'.

Regina slowly nodded, inviting them in with a gesture of her hand. David waited in the kitchen, allowing Regina to spend time with her son, and Regina was grateful for it.

"Mom," Henry spoke once they reached the living room. "I just wanted to stop by to let you know I'm safe."

A small smile touched Regina's lips, yet her eyes saddened, because deep inside she knew what was coming next. "I'm glad Henry."

"And," he continued, cringing, fearful of how she would respond. "David and Mary Margaret offered for me to stay with them, and Emma asked if I could. So I could catch up with them…I mean," he paused uncomfortably. "To catch up with my grandparents."

Regina took a deep breath and lowered her eyes, hoping to mask her dejection. Yes, she knew he was going to say something along those lines; after all he didn't just stop by to say hi. Yet his words still stung.

"I-", Regina stopped, swallowing. She what? She was hoping that he would stay here with her? She must have been kidding herself, there was no way he would, not when he could spend the day riding with his valiant Grandpa, laughing with his Grandma or eating ice cream with his biological Mother. "Very well then," she said instead, her lips stretching into a tight smile that never met her eyes. She inclined her head towards the stairs. "You better pack your things then dear."

"Thanks!" Henry passed her a beaming smile as he dashed towards the bottom of the staircase before he hesitated. He ran back to his mom and flung his arms around his waist, resting his head against her and letting her familiar apple scent, protecting arms and motherly warmth envelop him.

"Really," he whispered. "Thank you."

He wasn't expecting her to agree so easily and was overjoyed that she did let him, that he would be spending time with his family, the Charming's. Yet when he caught her eyes, her despondent eyes, he couldn't ignore the twang of guilt building inside of him. His mother did love him, and lately he had grown to care for her as well, and deep inside he really did love her. Part of him did want to stay with her, to spend more time with her, but more than ever he wanted to go with Emma and catch up with his mom.

Henry released her from his embrace and she watched her son rush upstairs, the smile slowly fading from her lips.

"Can we talk?"

Regina whirled around to Charming, who was standing by the door. Her lips pressed together in a small purse but she nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you, by the way," she said before he could speak, her voice sincere. "For letting me see my son."

David nodded, approaching Regina. "He wanted to see you too," he offered, feeling a small pang of sadness when he met her despondent gaze. "But that's not why I came," he spoke quickly. David took a deep breath, preparing himself for the difficult conversation facing him. "Regina, I want to talk about Narelle."

Regina's eyes hardened into a stony expression, but she remained silent. David took a deep breath, struggling to find the right words. "I want to be in her life, no, I want more then that. I want to be her father."

Regina's eyes rounded at his words, her face softening. "You do?"

David nodded, and his cold demeanor slowly melted, his lips twitching into a sheepish smile. "I do, of course I do. She's my child Regina, and our past actions, your curse…she shouldn't have to suffer for it, and she shouldn't have to lose her father."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed into a small frown and she shook her head. "But I don't understand, I assumed Mary Margaret-"

"I'll talk to her," David quickly spoke. "It'll sadden her, but she'll have to know eventually."

David stopped, his face creasing when he imagined his wife's crestfallen face. He had done this to her, he had hurt her and would do so again. He hated himself for what he did with Regina, yet at the same time he felt excited, excited to see his child. He had missed out on being a father to Emma, and now he had a second chance to raise a child.

"I'm glad," Regina spoke quietly, meeting his eyes. "Henry never got the father he deserved, and I'd hate for Narelle to miss one too."

David nodded in response. A heavy silence lingered in the air, his thoughts preoccupied on yesterday's events.

_"During the past few months, I meant every word I said to you. I truly did." _

"Yesterday," David broke the silence, raising his head to meet her eyes. "What you said…did you really mean it?"

Regina swallowed; she had feared that he would bring up yesterday's events. "I-" Regina paused and took a deep breath. If she said it was true, then she'd be admitting her love for him. And she just couldn't do that, not now, not when she knew they had no chance together. But when she met his olive, green eyes, the same green eyes that had made her stomach flip, her heart gallop, her throat thicken, the same green eyes she fell in love with…she couldn't lie to him.

"I did," she responded softly, lowering her eyes.

David frowned, staring at her closely. "But I don't understand."

"Nor do I," she looked back up at him, her voice raspy. "I admit it's rather complicated and I can't quite explain how-" Regina stopped, unsure of how to continue. Taking a deep breath she spoke, her voice controlled and determined. "However, where we stand in our relationship and our feelings do not matter. All I care about is our child, and that she receives the wonderful father she deserves."

"Yes, of course." Yet David wanted her to finish what she was saying, and he felt as if something inside of him was urging him to continue the conversation himself, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. "Also, Regina," he paused, guilt creasing his features as he remembered yesterday's events. "I wanted to apologise, for my actions yesterday. I was just so angry, and confused, and feeling like I was spat out head first by a washing machine after being awoken from the curse didn't help either," he finished, attempting a half smile at his last comment.

Regina didn't know how to respond, completely taken back at his apology. Slowly James Charming's confident, aloof persona was peeling away, revealing David Nolan. Then she heard his last comment.

"And I think I deserve to know, we all deserve to know why you did this to us."

Regina stifled an incredulous laugh, raising her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

David rolled his shoulders back confidently, Charming yet again taking over. "Regina, I was poisoned and cursed. You tore apart my family, destroyed our home and ruined hundreds of lives. For all you've done to us, the least we deserve is the truth."

Regina's face-hardened as she took a step towards him, her eyes burning into his. "The truth? You want to know the truth? Your precious Snow, what she did to me…she brought the curse upon herself and everyone else."

David shook his head incredulously, repressing a disbelieving laugh. "Snow told me what happened and let me tell you now, it was not her fault. She was a _child_ Regina. And I find it hard to believe that her actions were your sole motive for enacting the curse."

Regina's eyes flashed like a raging storm, her sides almost shaking with anger. "I do not have to stand here and discuss this with you," Regina's voice dangerously rose.

A thousand venomous words she wanted to shout at him ran through her head, but she knew Henry was just upstairs and he would hate her for arguing with him. So instead Regina took a deep breath, calming down her bubbling temper.

David watched her, astonished that she wasn't shouting at him. He was starting to wonder if he had chosen the correct words, perhaps he shouldn't have demanded an explanation from her and Charming that he had the right to know why he was here. Even though David firmly believed that to be true, he probably shouldn't have voiced it, especially with such spite.

"Regina," he began again, his voice gentler than before. "I know there's more to you then what people know, David Nolan witnessed it." David paused, astonished at what he had said. The words seemed to slip out, as if they were waiting to be said all along. "And I know that Snow's actions wouldn't have pushed you to do all of this, I just want to know the rest of your story."

Regina blinked, barely believing what she had heard. His words were soft and sincere, and were not said with such malice and arrogance as they were before. And when she met his eyes she saw David Nolan, the man she had fallen fall.

It was ludicrous really, that she had separated David Nolan and James Charming into two people. James had always glared at her with such coldness and loathing, and she had always done the same, yet the man before her simply stared at her with sympathy. And deep inside she wanted so desperately to tell him the truth, how magic had only ever been an answer to her problems, how she felt lost and scared every night in her chambers, how Snow White's very existence seemed to torture her with every breath she took, how she just wanted to escape her past, her memories of her mother, her forced marriage and Daniel. How this curse was her only escape to every trouble that had been burdening her for so long. But how could she ever explain that to him, especially when he now cared so little for her.

"Why I brought us here doesn't matter," Regina finally replied. "I know you want to believe that I had a valid reason for this, that you can somehow understand why I did all of this, safe with the knowledge that I'm not-" Regina broke off. That she's not what? Evil? Regina shook her head and met his eyes, starting again. "Even if I told you, it wouldn't change your view of me, nor would you be able to forgive me."

David felt his chest tighten as her lips pulled into a small, trembling smile that never met her eyes. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help but feel pity towards her. What was wrong with him? After everything she had done to him he was feeling sorry for her? No...he knew from her disheartened smile and her strong attempts at masking her emotions that there was more to the Evil Queen then anyone knew. Snow had mentioned that she was once pure and filled with goodness, so perhaps she was still capable of being the same woman again.

"I've packed."

Both heads whirled around to a beaming Henry, his backpack on and suitcase in his hand. Regina ignored Charming and hurried forward, wrapping her arms around his small frame. Henry hesitated before he dropped his case and returned the embrace.

And in that moment Regina wanted to say a thousand things. If he remembered to pack his pajamas, if he wanted her to bring over his blanket, if he would want to sometimes stay a few nights at her house, if he would ever come home…But she held her tongue and closed her eyes, savoring the moment while it lasted. Because she knew hugs from her son were rare.

"Stay safe sweetheart, I'll miss you."

Henry pulled back, casting her a small smile. "I'll miss you too."

Regina watched her son pick up his case and leave, David at his side.

"David!" Regina quickly called, stopping him.

She stepped forward, glancing longingly at her son once more. "Just…take care of him for me."

David nodded slowly. "Of course."

She watched them both leave, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid herself of the taunting fear. When would she next see her son? But not only that, when would she be able to let David go? Because she knew a future with him was impossible, yet the man still held a part of her, her heart, and she didn't know if it would ever be released from his clutches.

…

Mary Margaret watched her husband slip into bed with a weary, fond smile. It was nine o'clock and Emma and Henry were still at the arcade and she couldn't be happier. She was reunited with her family and her true love was by her side once more, yet she couldn't ignore the burning, nagging feeling at the back of her mind. A feeling that had burdened her with the breaking of the curse, and it would not leave her alone.

It was not her kiss that awoke David, it was Regina's, and the thought was torturing her. She had wanted to bring it up all day, yet when she saw her daughter laughing as she glanced at Henry's face, dripping with ice cream and her husband joining in, smearing cookies and cream along his chin, she couldn't bear to ruin the happy moment. But they were alone now, and now was a better time than any to talk.

"David," Mary Margaret started, turning to him. "We need to talk."

A concerned frown creased his eyebrows before he repressed a sigh. "Actually, I was going to speak to you tonight. But you go first."

Mary Margaret nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm so happy that we're all together again, and that we have our daughter back. But all day I couldn't stop thinking that-that it was Regina's kiss that woke you up from the curse...and not mine."

David's eyes slowly widened when he remembered. How could he have forgotten? "Oh god," he breathed, not knowing what else to say.

Mary Margaret shook her head sadly, closing her eyes. "And I'm not sure what this means, I've always known that only true loves kiss can break such a strong curse but," she paused, opening her eyes. "I remember that David Nolan and Regina had a relationship together, and I thought that Regina had manipulated him. But David, I'm still not sure what this means."

She gave David a helpless, pleading glance, as if hoping that he would have an answer.

David sighed. "I don't know, I wish I could tell you Snow, I really do. I don't know why her kiss broke the curse, because I love you," he paused, thinking. "But David Nolan loved Regina, and David Nolan is a part of me. And…I think I still have feelings for her, I can't understand it myself, let alone explain it," David's frown deepened. "All I know is that I still care for her, but I love you."

Mary Margaret slowly nodded, letting the information sink in. Then she did something David wasn't expecting; she took his hand in hers. "Our memories have only just returned, so I'm sure we're all still a little confused. But we'll work through this, okay?"

David slowly nodded, but when he saw the dejected sigh escape her lips and her eyes sadden, he knew that she wasn't too sure if things would ever be the same.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Dread passed David's eyes and he took a deep breath, unsure of how to begin. "You remember during the curse, Regina and David were in a relationship, well," he stopped, was it even possible to word this delicately? "During that time, Regina felt pregnant."

"What?"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened, she was sure that she had heard wrong. David's silence only confirmed the horrendous truth. She lowered her eyes, shaking her head.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Snow I'm so sorry," he responded meekly.

Yes, Mary Margaret knew that they had pursued a relationship, but she didn't know it was that serious. She remembered when she had walked in on them in the closet and shut her eyes at the painful memory. No…of course they would have had sex, it shouldn't be this surprising. Yet she couldn't deny the aching, squeezing pain she felt at his words.

"She's pregnant," she murmured, reality sinking in. She looked back up at him, her eyes glistening as they fought back tears. "And you want to be the father?"

David nodded; slightly taken back that she was even asking him. "Of course, I can't abandon my child, even if it is Regina's."

Mary Margaret's eyes drifted off into the distance, letting the silence linger. So what did this mean then? That she would be seeing a lot more of Regina? Mary Margaret swallowed, uncomfortable with the idea of seeing her husband with another child, perhaps even spending more time with Regina. It was hard enough seeing him with her when she was Mary Margaret, would she have to go through the same pain again as Snow White?

"Mary, please say something."

She blinked up at him, wiping away a small tear with the back of her hand. She blinked again, taking a shaking breath. "I think…I think we should have some time apart for awhile."

Confusion passed his features. "What?"

Mary Margaret gave him a small smile "David, you said earlier that you were confused. And I know I said that we could work through this, but a child? I just- I just need some time by myself, to think about this and I think some alone time for you would be good too. Maybe for now, some space would be good for both of us, at least for awhile."

David nodded slowly, understanding. It killed him to see his wife in so much pain and he knew how hard she was taking the information. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I think I'm going to take a small walk, to clear my head a bit."

Mary Margaret nodded and whispered, "Okay."

She watched him leave and tightly squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to hold back the stream of tears. No, he still loved her, she knew that much. But she couldn't erase the gripping fear clutching onto her heart, what if David Nolan's feelings for Regina never went away?

…

The door creaked in protest as it swung open, followed by two, leather, tattered boots. A gust of whistling wind hurtled into the damp, dimly lit room of Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, alerting the old man to his guest.

A small smile spread across Gold's face and he dropped his quill, giving the gnome like man his undivided attention.

"Uh Mr. Smee, and I thought you would never come," his smooth, pleasant voice did nothing to reassure the nervous man, whose eyes were darting nervously around the shop.

"Why did you call for me?"

Mr. Gold tore his eyes away from William and returned to his work, raising a glass flask to his eyes to get a closer examination. "I want you to find someone for me."

A small frown pinched the sailor's eyebrows. "Find someone?"

"Yes," Gold whispered, placing the flask back down and reaching for his walnut chest. He opened it and carefully picked out a fine, crimson scale with a pair of tweezers and dropped it into the flask, watching it dissolve with a smoky hiss. "Find this man, and bring him to me."

The man's frown deepened, curious as to why the Dark One wanted him to go to so much trouble for one man. "And what do you want with him?"

Gold lifted his gaze to William, a malicious glint in his eye. "That, dearie is entirely my business. You are to simply find him and bring him to me."

Rumpelstiltskin reached into his draw and pulled out a small photo of the mysterious man, showing it to William. "Find him."

Mr. Smee gave him a small nod, deciding that it was best to not question him further. Repositioning his red, wooly hat he departed.

Mr. Gold brought his attention back to his work, his lips curling into a cunning smile.

_Promise me; promise me you won't give into your hate. Promise me you won't kill her. _

He had promised her that he would not kill Regina, however he had something else planned. And although he wouldn't be there to witness Regina's suffering, his revenge would be all too sweet nonetheless.

Gold reached for his tweezers again and delicately picked up a strand of coffee coloured hair from the chest, dropping it into the potion. He raised the concoction to his eye once more and swirled the blazing, fiery liquid around, watching the wispy liquid lick the sides of the glass. In a flash his eyes caught a whipping tongue, lashing out through the flames, followed by a pair of piercing, amber eyes, gleaming in the smoke.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed vindictively. Jefferson, who had grown mad with his hatred for the Queen freed Bell, knowing that this was the closest he had to getting revenge on Regina.

He remembered when he saw her stumble into his shop; battered and bruised, her eyes wide with horror and uncertainty, her clothes tattered and stained, and her hair in a tangled mess; all because of Regina. How his heart ached and shattered when he saw his beloved Bell in such a state, held captive by Regina for all those years, and who knew what the Evil Queen had done to her? Yet she still begged him not to lay a hand on her: and he wouldn't.

Gold broke out of his cloudy memory, capping his flask with his thumb. He would uphold his promise to Bell, but even so he would get his revenge on Regina. And if it weren't under his hand than it would be under another man's, because one thing was for certain, the Queen would pay.

…

* * *

_As you can tell from the end, the next chapter shall have a VERY big twist, but I'll let you try and figure it out ;) Please review, their fuel for my writing. Thanks guys!_

_Lydia :) _


	19. Save me

_Hey I'm back guys! And I know you've been waiting a long time for this update, so I tried to make it as great as I possible can. This chapter was so much fun to write, I got to be a little more creative and add some drama in here and got to show more of charming's qualities which was nice. and a very different twist to Rumple's revenge which I hope you all enjoyed. __Plus I always love writing the evil charming moments, which I'm sure we've all missed __ I tried really hard with this one, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_I'm so sorry that this took so long and hope that this long chapter will keep you going for a while, as I start Uni in a week and may not get round to updating for some time. And a big thank you to you guys for bearing with me and my procrastination, busy month preparing for Uni and busyness with my other fandoms. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and thank you to hear-the-whispers for looking over this for me. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

**XIX: Save Me**

* * *

A shattering crash awoke Regina with a start. She yawned and rubbed her eyes wearily, before looking around the room. Apart from the faint streams of moonlight that peaked through her curtains and bathed her bed in a misty glow, the room was completely black.

Regina's eyebrows knitted into a small frown as she slipped out of her bed and groggily left the room. The nightly, chilly air snuck under her silky, icy blue nightgown, causing a shiver to ripple up her spine. Folding her arms protectively against the breeze she padded down the hall when she heard a small thud. Regina froze as if stunned by magic. She held her breath and waited for the sound again, sure that her ears had deceived her. The staircase groaned from below, protesting against the heavy footsteps and confirming her worries.

Regina exhaled, trying to calm down her thundering heart. She took a few steps back and leant against the wall. It definitely wasn't someone she knew; if it was Henry or someone else from the Charming family then they would have declared themselves. This person was definitely an intruder, and Regina didn't have magic. Regina swallowed, fear gripping her heart. She had cursed so many people, ripped apart too many families and ruined thousands of lives; she feared that one of her victims was here for revenge.

The footsteps grew louder with each second and the Magic-less Witch quickly stumbled down the hall, hoping to reach the bathroom where she could lock herself inside and think of a plan. There was nothing in there she could use to defend herself, but perhaps she could sneak out of the window? She was sure there was a tree nearby she could grab hold of and climb down, and then she'd run to Mary Margaret's apartment, where her son was. Yes, she knew she was definitely not welcome at the Charming's home but she knew they'd have to make an exception, especially after the promise Emma made for Henry's sake. Or she could simply lock herself in there and pray that this person left?

Regina gasped as a rough hand gripped her own, the breath leaving her lungs as the intruder whirled her around to face them. The shadows seemed to mask most of their face but under the faint moonlight, he resembled a tall, shadowy figure, and Regina could make out his lanky stature, his rugged beard and long, greasy strips of hair. A revolting stench filled her nostrils, a mixture of bitter rum and sweat.

Regina struggled against his tight grip, his hands now clutching both of her wrists. Fear consumed her and her instincts took over. She kicked him in the shin and opened her mouth she went to let out a shrilling scream before his clothed hand cupped her mouth, suppressing her scream. Her weak kick hadn't weakened him at all. The sweet gas of chloroform soon filled her lungs, causing Regina's legs to tremble. Her eyes fluttered as she fought the woozy, sleepy sensation that was taking over her body, the gas now pungent and thick on her tongue. A small groan escaped Regina's lips as she fell into her perpetrator's arms, her eyes shut, surrendering to her heavy slumber.

…

Regina stirred and let out an aching groan. Her mouth and throat were dry as if she had swallowed ashes and her body throbbed all over. Instinctively she went to stretch her arms and arch her back; however she became aware that she was leaning against something hard and that her wrists were numb and raw against scratching material. Regina cringed and struggled against her firm restraints, wincing as her skin rubbed against what felt like bark; she was tied to a tree.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned again in pain, the after effects of the chloroform taking place. Her legs felt like rubber as she struggled to hold her weight, her surroundings had blurred like a distant dream, she was sure she was close to passing out again and she felt like she had been swallowed by the sea, caught in a current and spat out face first by a tumbling, crashing wave.

The former Mayor took a few deep, calming breaths, knowing that panicking was the worst thing she could do right now. She just had to remain calm and think. Slowly her vision returned to her, she was in a clearing in Storybrook's forest; a few stars glimmered above and the crescent moon hung in the sky, washing the field in its pearly radiance. She could hear the wind rustling the leaves and the faint chirps and hums from the native animals, but other than that it was quiet. She shivered, her thin nightgown little protection against the harsh breeze.

"I see you have awoken…your Majesty."

Regina's head snapped up, fierce flames lighting her narrow eyes in search of her Kidnapper. She watched the mysterious man step out from the trees, a twisted grin curling his lips. Regina could clearly see his features now, a pointed chin, two coal-black, sharp eyes and a mop of mattered, filthy curls: they all seemed to suit his casual, tattered clothing and laced boots.

"You bastard," Regina shot at him, struggling against her restraints. "Unhand me now, or I swear you will regret it," she stopped, wincing as another wave of pain rippled through her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," she finished, pushing through her pain to make her voice sound as menacing as possible.

She continued to struggle against her binds, wincing when they rubbed painfully against her skin, leaving behind a burning mark. Her head fell back against the tree trunk, dizziness making her faint. But she still tried to maintain her aloof composure, even if she was close to collapsing.

The man just chuckled, his cold eyes never leaving hers. "Now you and I both know that you have no magic. If you did you would have used it now."

"What do you want?" she snapped at him through gritted teeth.

Her Assaulter tilted his head to the side, staring at her closely. "You don't remember me do you?"

Confusion tinged her eyes. "Remember you?"

He stifled a bitter laugh and made his way towards her, a gleaming knife in his hand. "Of course you wouldn't, but I could never forget you. You took _everything_ away from me," his voice rose into an aggressive yell, his eyes livid with anger.

Regina inhaled sharply, trying to maintain her controlled stature, and for the life of her she had no idea who this man was. Though it shouldn't be too surprising, she had murdered and ruined many lives in the Enchanted Forest, one of them was bound to take their revenge soon.

He shook his head incredulously. "You still don't remember me do you?" Her fierce expression and silence gave him the answer. "You killed her," he said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. "You were passing by the forest and she was out there, my little Rose…she was searching for berries for tonight's raspberry pie," his voice cracked at the painful memory, his knife trembling in his hand. "She tripped on the side of the road in front of your passing carriage, and you ordered your knights to have her removed and killed," he swallowed painfully, breaking out of the distant memory. His eyes flashed ferociously at her. "She was just ten, and you had her slaughtered and disposed of as if she was nothing but trash on the streets!"

Regina repressed a small sigh, a foggy memory drifting back to her. She couldn't quiet remember having his daughter killed, but she remembered her journey on the evening she enacted the curse, she was passing the forest on her way to Snow White's Castle and consumed with her hunger for vengeance. Impatient and irritated at any delays, she ordered an immediate disposal of anyone who stood in her way, including this man's daughter.

Regina opened her mouth, her mind frantically searching for the rights words, perhaps an explanation for her actions? Anything that could save her life, but she just eyed his lethal weapon, lost for words. No, she didn't feel guilty for what she had done, but knew tonight she would pay the price for it.

"And now," he whispered, his pungent breath brushing her face. "You will pay."

Regina's eyes widened with trepidation as he pushed her up against the tree, struggling against her restraints and his grip. The blade from his knife kissed and traced the curve of her neck with such precision, his eyes fixated on faint path he made on her almond skin. The glimmering metal slid down to the sides of her curves as Regina fought roughly against her ropes, spitting poisonous insults at him. Just as she did so he slashed the blade across her skin, slicing the side of her nightgown before he grasped the material and jerked. Regina shrieked as it slid down her frame into a crumpled heap, leaving her half naked, shaking and vulnerable.

Regina cried out at searing pain and she felt herself sliding against the tree, her bound wrists just holding her up. She took a trembling breath and from the corner of her eye, examined the four-inch, vicious gash that ran down the side of her ribcage.

Her aggressor quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out a flask and delicately tilted the blade of the knife into the bottle, letting the blood drip into the flaming liquid like precious rubies. He admired the concoction before turning back to his former Queen, his eyes narrowing vindictively.

She shivered, her teeth chattering as the icy, whistling wind crashed against her bare skin. Fear clawed its way to her stomach when she noticed his eyes darken maliciously as they wandered over her naked skin, and Regina felt herself shrink under his scrutiny. Cut, sick and dressed only in her underclothing she realized just how vulnerable she was.

"I should just leave you here to die," he said, his eyes glimmering cruelly. "Let the bugs feast on you, let you freeze until you can't feel the bark rubbing up against your bare skin and there are animals, from bears to snakes, all of them hungry for a snack."

Regina's eyes slowly murdered him when he breathed out a chuckle, although inside, she was absolutely terrified. It was quite possible that this indeed would be her fate, unless she got her magic back.

"And if they didn't kill you, then starvation surely would," he finished, his eyes dancing at the thought.

Regina winced when she felt a sharp nip on her leg and looked down, a mosquito feasting on her leg. Quickly she rubbed her calf against her other leg, getting rid of the bug. When she looked up he was standing in front of her, his face inches from hers and his eyes wandering down her frame.

His nauseating, bitter aroma made her stomach churn. Horrified, she felt him trace her skin with the back of his fingers as he murmured into the shell of her ear,

"Unfortunately I made a deal with another man and he decided your fate, though I was paid handsomely to see that the deed would be carried out."

Immediately Regina spat in his face and she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards. Her stormy eyes shot daggers into him.

"You bastard," she gritted malevolently as he stood back up, recovering from the shock of her attack. She knew exactly just whom he had made a 'deal' with, and her insides bubbled and fumed with hot anger when she thought of it. Gold. "You're not going to walk out of here alive, I promise you."

He just chuckled amusingly, "Think what you will but only one of us is dying tonight, and it's not me. I will see to it that you pay for what you did."

Puzzlement passed Regina's eyes as she watched him turn around, apprehension freezing her insides. Regina knew her fate lied in the potion he was so fixated on, and knowing it was from Gold she knew it would surely be a punishment worst than death. Yet he wasn't putting it on her nor forcing her to drink it: Regina was completely clueless as to what it was.

The old man reached the middle of the clearing and poured the liquid on the scattered leaves before he quickly took a step back. Immediately raging, purple flames flumed up, they roared and danced in a murdering inferno.

Regina gasped at the sight and turned to the man, who cast her one last malicious grin before he fled. Regina swallowed, her eyes on the spiraling fire.

It was no ordinary fire; this fire seemed to grow with such intensity, rising to the height of the three hundred feet pine trees, it whirled and spun viciously like a tornado.

Regina winced against the burning light and was sure that at this rate, the flames would soon engulf the entire forest, but the majestic fire didn't seem to burn any trees. In fact, the leaves underneath it were unscathed. Even so, Regina didn't want to take her chances and, closing her eyes she concentrated, desperately trying to channel magic towards her bound wrists. A frustrated groan pushed through her lips when her magic failed and she struggled violently, kicking the tree behind her, her nails digging into her skin and her wrists shaking with frustration.

"Come on!" She growled, before giving up.

Her head fell back against the tree, it was useless. An ear splitting roar brought her attention back to the flames, which were now thrashing violently in the air. Regina's blood froze when she heard the shriek again, and a shadow grew rapidly in the fire. It writhed within the blazing inferno before a head broke out of the flames, its mouth opened in a piercing shriek.

A glass-shattering scream broke through Regina's lips; her knees buckling and she fell halfway down, pain shooting through her wrists as they bore the brunt of her weight.

The beast slowly rose to its full height, knocking down a few trees as it stretched its neck and took up half the clearing, its head almost poking above the roof of the forest. It had the body of a lizard, a long, sloping body covered with a pattern of crimson scales followed by an extended, scaly turtle like neck. Four bent legs held the creature up, its clawed paws scraping through the dirt. A tail, a monstrous, scorpion tail curved up rigidly from the rear, its stinger dripping with purple venom. However, its face was the most distinguished feature. It had a head of a snake, scaly, flat and smooth, its golden eyes were like drops of amber jewels on its sunken holes and its mouth opened wide like the depths of a cave, revealing pointed, jagged fangs oozing with poison. A wild, speckled frill sprouted around its face, adding to its fearsome look.

Its beady eyes turned towards her, as if staring straight into her soul. Regina swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat, realizing what fate Rumpelstiltskin had summoned for her. It was a Dragor, the most dangerous mythological reptile. It was a creature corrupted by dark magic, a mixture between a scorpion, snake and lizard, taking each of the animals' most distinguished form. She remembered reading about it in one of her mother's books, of course she had never believed that such a beast existed, and if her mother's books were right, then the pain this animal would cause her…

Regina paled a ghostly white at the thought. Just one bite from its poisonous fangs would cause its victim the most unbearable, constant pain beyond imagination. One bite would put the victim into their own living hell, making them a prisoner of their own mind, a slave to their nightmares, and regrets, every horrible past experience, every painful moment they endured and every aching memory they had would be relieved day and night. And she did not want to hang around long enough to experience it.

"Okay, okay," she muttered, trying not to panic.

_Just think,_ she told herself firmly, as the Dragor narrowed its yellow, glistening eyes, howling wildly. She shut her eyes and concentrated on burning the ropes, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't set herself free.

Regina let out an anguish huff, returning her attention to the creature that was making its way towards her, its pounding footsteps cracking the ground.

"Oh god," she breathed, her chest rising and falling with each of her breaths.

She tried again to conjure her magic and blast the beast away, but still nothing happened. Giving up she shut her eyes, her mind on Henry, Narelle and…David. She was determined for them to be her last thoughts before the pain would take her away.

…

Heavy hooves pounded on the dirty track, and David had to repress a rejoicing yell as he galloped down the road. The passing trees and forest blurred around him and the wind crashed into his face, ruffling his hair. He admitted that he felt ridiculous earlier on; his sword strapped onto his saddle and his old Prince Charming clothes on. Yet he couldn't resist the temptation to dress in his old attire and ride under the starry night, his old, simple pleasures giving him comfort. It was just what he needed to clear his head after his discussion with Mary Margaret.

A screeching roar caught David's attention and he quickly pulled on the hose's reigns, stopping it in its tracks. He looked for the source of the noise and to his horror saw what seemed to be a towering, purple fire, flailing in the wind. He saw the trees shake and the tops of the trees ripple with thundering footsteps. Quickly he reached for his sword and turned his horse around, heading towards the forest.

…

A lashing tongue rolled out of the Dragor's mouth, like a sharp, crimson carpet it flickered in a small hiss. Its fuming breaths blew in her face as it neared her and Regina took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"REGINA!"

Her head shot up, relief and shock washing over her face. "David!"

Its pointed fangs stabbed the center of her skin between her shoulder and neck, narrowly missing her artery. It sunk deep into her flesh, causing a penetrating scream to tear apart her lips. And in that split second she felt pain beyond anything she had ever imagined. She felt its fangs tear apart her skin and inject in its fiery poison, like malting lava surging under her skin and burning her insides. Like all the air had been sucked from her lungs and she struggled to fight for a breath. It was as if a fat hand had clawed its way into her, squeezing her insides, crushing her bones and scratching her skin.

And in that same second she faintly head Charming's maddening voice yelling for the Creature's attention and heard the thwack of a heavy object hitting the Dragor, before she was released from its clutches.

Regina's eyes fluttered as her knees gave in and she fell forward, yet her bound wrists still forced her to stand, and she wanted more than anything to be free of her restraints.

The creature made its way towards David and he swore under his breath, watching the beast with wide eyes. A million questions raced through his mind, what the hell was this thing, where had it come from and why was it attacking a tied up Regina? But he had no time for questions so he took off, running into the depths of the forest and scarcely missing a lash from the majestic fire.

David reached a crowd of trees and turned around. He rested against a tree and stopped briefly to catch his breath. The creature didn't seem to follow him but stood in the clearing, its eyes searching for him.

In that moment David saw his chance and seized it, darting out from the trees and behind the creature, stabbing its skin with the point of his sword. Yet the sword didn't even inflict a small cut, doing nothing but alerting the Dragor to David's whereabouts. The red reptile spun around, howling in anger. In a flash David was off again, running to the other side of the clearing.

"How the hell do you kill this thing!" the Prince shouted, ducking under the beast's swiping claw.

Regina groaned and forced herself to stand on trembling legs, her wincing eyes searching for him.

"The head," she croaked, her head falling back faintly against the tree. She took a deep breath and tried again. "The head!" she managed to yell this time, trembling from pain and exhaustion. "It's the weak spot!"

_The head_ David thought, narrowly missing another blow from the creature's paw. A plan formed in his mind, it wasn't a great one but it would have to do for the time being.

He stopped in his tracks to momentarily recover his breath before he was off again, this time running towards the Dragor. Its head shot forward, its tongue lashing out for him and, taken by surprise David tripped and rolled over to his side, scarcely missing its daggered teeth. Scampering up again he put his brief plan into action and sped around the monster and ran circles around it, hoping to confuse the beast.

It wasn't smart and he had learned of its poor eyesight and as he expected, the creature spun around to keep up with the dashing David, giving David time to think. Whilst doing this, the Dragor's tail flung around and lashed across Regina's ribs, causing her to fall forward at the searing, venomous pain.

David knew he couldn't keep this up for long and needed to slice the beasts head off before it caused any more damage, and he couldn't do if he remained on the ground, three hundred feet below the creature's head.

He raced off into the forest, hoping that like before, the beast's poor eyesight would give him an advantage. And as predicted, the Dragor stopped at the clearing to search for him, rather than follow him into the forest's dark depths.

Charming reached the same crowd of trees and, fastening the sword into his belt, he began to climb a tree, his hands growing raw and red with each branch he clutched onto. Years of living in Storybrook had put him out of shape since his days as Prince Charming, so his legs shook and occasionally his foot slipped off a branch, but to his surprise he was successfully climbing this tree.

James's glimmering sword winked in the moonlight, capturing the Dragor's attention. It roared and stomped over, tongue fluttering and amber eyes darkening with hunger. James quickly increased his speed; adrenaline pumping through him as he pushed himself to climb further and faster, praying that he would reach the top by the time the Dragor reached him.

He wasn't quick enough, and with one swipe from its paw it yanked the tree out so it came toppling over**, **carrying David with it. He clutched onto the tree and braced himself as the tree crashed onto the ground.

Regina cried when she saw her former lover roll to the ground, bruised and sore, but still alive. Even so, she knew he was in no fighting position.

"David!" she cried, pain and desperation clinging onto her voice.

And as the Dragor approached him with rumbling footsteps, fear dug its way to her heart and chilled her bones. It squeezed her chest and gripped her lungs until she felt she was incapable of breathing. She remembered when she had lost him before, the absolute heartbreak she felt, because no matter what pain she had endured this night, nothing was as worst as losing him.

_I can't lose him…I can't lose him…I can't lose him_

The words circled in her mind like a soaring falcon, they gnawed at her stomach and completely consumed her… they were all she could think about. He was all she could think about, her unconditional love for him and the fear of losing him.

_I can't lose him…I can't lose him…I can't lose him_

Trepidation bubbled inside of her, it spat and brewed and rose, it crackled on her skin and sparked her fingertips. It swirled into a majestic ball of light, lingering on her fingertips. And unknowing to Regina, the rope began to sizzle and redden with fire. It was burning off her wrists. Yet Regina continued to stare at the man she loved, his death nearing him with every beat of her heart.

_I can't lose him…I can't lose him…I can't lose him_

Suddenly Regina shrieked, an almost ear splitting scream, flinging her hands forward. The majestic force that was bubbling and hissing on her fingertips was thrown forward, the blinding ball bolting towards the Dragor's direction. Her white magic hit the scarlet creature directly in the chest, knocking it sideways.

Regina's eyes widened with pure and utter shock, staring at her fingers. She had magic. She suddenly felt weak, very, very weak; it was as if her own magic had drained her of her remaining strength. Her eyes fluttered closed just after she saw the Dragor topple over, satisfied that David was safe for now and had a fighting chance. Regina swayed on the spot and, with every ounce of her body screaming with pain and exhaustion; she collapsed, surrendering to unconsciousness.

David hurriedly recovered from his shock of Regina's magic and the monster's sudden collapse before he scampered up, taking his chance. The Dragor was on its side, shaking with aggravation and irritation. David reached the beast and casting it one final, stony look, he raised his sword in the air and jumped. His sword struck down with immense force and sliced its head off. The Dragor's final, shrilling groan died in its throat as its withering body slowed down until it was frozen, the light fading from its glassy eyes. It was dead.

David dropped his sword, releasing an aching, yet relieved sigh. His eyes darted around in search of Regina, fear squeezing his heart when he eyes fell on the unconscious, former Mayor.

David knelt beside Regina and rolled her onto her back, examining her wounds. Two bloody, vicious cut was slashed across each side of Regina's ribs. A snaking scar was slit under the curve of her neck and her wrists were inflamed and cut from her ropes. He saw nasty bug bites all over her legs and arms, and bruises branded her skin.

Anger spat and bubbled inside him like a shaken can of soda, his face reddening with rage. Someone had done this to her, David knew he shouldn't be too surprised that someone wanted to take their revenge on the 'Evil Queen', but this? This was twisted, sick and evil. His jaw tightened and fists clenched when he remembered what he had seen earlier, Regina tied up in her underwear, helpless against the beast. He imagined what the sick bastard had done to her before he had arrived, and his stomach churned at the thought.

Quickly he returned his attention back to her wounds, anger wouldn't do him any good now. He needed to fix her. His eyes rounded with horror when they landed on her neck, and he knew that none of her injuries could compare to this. He gently tilted her head backwards to get a closer look.

Drops of purple poison dripped from the two holes where the beast had stabbed her. Her neck had swollen considerably to a nasty plum colour, a yellow blister had formed in the junction between her shoulder and neck, and he could faintly see the poison bubbling under her skin. It was a grotesque sight that would surely make Snow White faint, and he was only glad he had reached her before the poison had done any more damage.

Standing up David hurried into the forest, remembering a special plant his mother had shown him when he was young, they had medical properties that would surely suck out her poison. He vaguely remembered passing by some when he last ventured into the forest, and was sure that more could be found somewhere.

He spotted some nearby a creek; the leaves were seaweed green, freckled with yellow spots and had sharp points that shot out at each end like a starfish. Grabbing a fistful of the mystical plant he raced back to the clearing.

He pressed the leaves to the pinpoint holes of Regina's neck, breathing out a sigh of relief when the sticky, purple poisoned oozed out onto the leaves. Once he had drenched one of the leaves he chucked it away and took another one, repeating the process until he had extracted most of the toxin from her blood. Her neck was still swollen and her blister still visible, but the plum colour had faded significantly and there was no more poison oozing or blistering from her skin, for now, time and rest would be her best cure.

He groaned, cringing at the throbbing pain that ran up his leg. David reached for the rope that had once bound her wrist together and hung it around his shoulder, before he bent down and with all his effort, picked Regina up. He made his way to his horse, cradling her in his arms like a small child.

A memory drifted into his mind, when he had last swung a giggling Regina into his arms and carried her upstairs. When he had planted a pepper of kissed along her neck and she told him of their child.

His chest tightened at the painful memory, because he clearly remembered that in that moment, he had never loved her more. His eyes fell onto her stomach where his child was growing, and a small smile touched his lips.

He hoisted Regina onto the horse and guided her head down onto the horse's main, wrapping her arms around the stallion's neck so she could rest on the horse. He slipped off his jacket and covered her with it; a cold was the last thing she needed, though with the state she was in he wouldn't be surprised if she caught one. David flung the rope over Regina and wrapped it a couple times around her back and the mare, fastening her to his horse. Taking its reign he walked beside the horse and led them home.

…

David gently laid Regina down on her bed, propping her head back against the pillow. Fortunately he still knew his way around her Manor, remembering the numerous nights he spent with Regina. He had retrieved her first aid-kit from the kitchen and tied his stallion to her apple tree in the backyard before he prepared himself to treat her.

David originally thought of taking Regina to the hospital, after all her severe wounds and cuts needed immediate medical attention, but he doubted Doctor Whale or any of the other nurses for that matter would want to help the wretched 'Evil Queen.'

He reached for a wet cloth and sponged her forehead, running it over her marks and cuts. Regina stirred at his touch, a painful moan parting her lips and her eyes fluttering open.

"David," she whispered once her vision slowly returned to her.

"Hey," he replied softly, wiping away the dried blood on the curve of her neck.

Regina winced before she gave him a trembling smile. "You saved me," she breathed, trying to lean up on her elbows to get a better view of him.

The cheesy words seemed to roll off her tongue and she wanted to hit herself for saying it, but she was so very weak and still enduring the after effects of the chloroform, she still had little control of her thinking process.

David didn't know how to respond to her comment so instead he said, "lay down Regina, you need to rest."

His words were comforting and sincere, so Regina laid back down, allowing him to tend to her. He treated the gashes across her skin and wounds slashed down her sides with the bacterial wipes, creams and bandages provided.

Regina cringed painfully when he came into contact with her searing cuts, but as soon as the anti bacterial wipes soaked into her skin she breathed out a relieved sigh. Her pain was slowly ceasing, and all Regina could do was wallow in relief that he had found her.

Once all her major wounds had been treated to the best of his ability, he returned his attention to her neck. Fortunately her swollen neck had reduced considerably and the colour of her skin had faded to a light purple, yet her yellow blister still pulsed with poison. He grimaced, knowing that cutting it and releasing the poison was the only way it would heal.

"Regina, I'm going to have to cut the boil". Nausea paled her features and she grimaced at the thought. "It's the only way to extract the last of the poison," he finished quickly, his face creasing.

Regina inhaled sharply and nodded, closing her eyes.

David reached for the cloth and squeezed her blister with it, releasing a painful yelp from Regina and a trail of poison. He wiped it up and finished cleaning the rest of her wounds, before he packed up the kit.

Regina sighed when he had finished, her eyes fluttering tiredly.

"All done," David said softly, taking a seat at the side of her bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice heavy with exhaustion. She paused, wanting to say so much more than a simple 'thank you' for saving her from a fate worse than death. But she was so very tired and even uttering a single word drained her of what little strength she had left. Yet the words seemed to slip from her lips before she gave them a second thought. "You risked your life for me."

David raised his head, astonished at her words. "Yes," he replied softly.

"Why?"

David opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. And he knew what she meant, he had never been happier; he had his family back, a second chance at being a father for Emma and a chance at being a Grandfather. He had too much to live for, and yet…"I-I just couldn't let you die," he responded, surprised at the sincerity in his words.

"And Narelle," he continued, his eyes lowering onto her stomach. "I couldn't lose her too."

Regina was sure she had misheard him. He couldn't lose her _too_? "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," he said, his words surprising himself. "I couldn't lose our child, nor could I let that beast take you." His eyes widened, fear and horror striking him. "Is she okay?" he whispered, his hand tracing the curve of her stomach.

A smile graced Regina's lips, yet again touched at the care and love he had for their child. "She's fine David, we went through quite an ordeal tonight, but I didn't feel anything that should let us believe she was harmed."

David breathed out a relieved sigh, but when Regina watched his eyes on her womb, she knew he was still worried. Yet she couldn't forget what he had said earlier. _I couldn't lose her too._

Regina cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Before, when you said you couldn't lose me…did you mean it? I was under the impression that you hated me, especially after our discussion yesterday. You made it quite clear that I am to blame for this curse and tearing apart your family."

"Regina," he said after a moment's silence. "I don't hate you, I-I just wished things were different," he paused.

It was a general statement but rang with truth. He wished she hadn't done this, and as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he wished that she hadn't fallen pregnant. He wished that he still didn't have these feelings for her so he could freely go back to his wife and family. And sometimes, though he hated to admit it, he wished that the curse had never been broken, so he could just be David Nolan. Naïve, weak, yet simple and worry free David Nolan, who was to be a father of a child from the woman he loved. He wished things weren't so complicated.

"And the truth is," he spoke slowly, meeting her eyes. "I still care for you."

Her eyes widened, her mouth parting in shock. "What?"

David shook his head bewilderedly. "It's like you told me yesterday, I can't understand the feelings myself, but when I saw you tonight…I couldn't see you hurt. I've been starting to think that David Nolan is still a part of me, and he still cares for you, deeply, so I care for you too," he paused, taking a deep breath. "But I love Snow, and I could never hurt her."

Regina nodded, grimacing when she rubbed her side cut along the bed sheets. "Of course, I understand," her voice broke in her throat as she struggled to remain controlled.

Regina's lips pushed together and she struggled to collect her thoughts, she was exhausted, weak and in pain, so perhaps that's why she suddenly felt a river of tears pinching her eyes, ready to break through like a flowing dam. Although she knew this all along, his words still cut her heart.

David reached for her soft, feathery duvets at the end of her bed and brought it up to her chest, tucking it in at the sides.

"You should get some rest, and tomorrow I'll give Doctor Whale a call."

David wanted to ask so much more, to find out who could have summoned such a creature and done this to her, but knew the questions would have to wait until the morning.

Regina snuggled deep into her covers, feeling like she was lying on a river of fluffy clouds. Yet something kept on nagging her in the back of her mind, and she knew it would prevent her from any sleep.

"Earlier on," she said abruptly, a small frown etching into her forehead. "I used magic."

David mirrored her frown and slowly nodded, remembering how the beast had suddenly fallen, giving him the chance to slay it. "Yes."

Regina shook her head, lowering her eyes. "It's just strange, because I haven't been able to use magic at all, and when you were tending to me I tried to use magic again to heal myself, but couldn't. Yet," Regina paused, struggling to explain the strange sensation that had taken over her, because she couldn't understand it herself. "Yet when I saw you…so close to being taken away from me, I-I felt myself consumed with power and desperation and I felt it running under my skin. Then suddenly my ropes were burned and the Dragor had fallen."

David stared incredulously at her. "And you say you couldn't use any magic earlier?"

Regina shook her head, her curls brushing against her face. "No, and believe me I tried to get rid of the pain."

David was surprisingly shocked at the news; perhaps it was just an anomaly? "Were you doing anything different when you conjured magic tonight?"

Regina's eyes drifted to the end of the room, thinking hard. She remembered a similar situation happening to her in the Enchanted Forest, when she had longed to free herself from her forced marriage and controlling mother. Consumed by aggravation and frustration her hands had shot forward towards her Mother, and a blast of magic had hit her, pushing her into the looking glass. But tonight she wasn't consumed with anger or even misery….no, she was consumed with desperation.

"When I saw you so close to dying," Regina spoke slowly, the answer dawning on her. "I remember desperately thinking that…that I couldn't lose you, that I had to do something, _anything_ to stop it," she paused, meeting his gaze. "And I did."

And then it hit Regina; she could only use magic for him, because she couldn't bear to lose him.

David was completely speechless. Just like he had saved her, she had saved him, because neither could bear to watch the other suffer. Indeed the care they still held for each other was deeper than he thought, and it was starting to scare him.

"And," she spoke again. "I just want you to know, I'm sorry for everything I did, to you and your family. And-" she cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'm so thankful you're going to be in Narelle's life, because you'll be a wonderful father."

David was taken back at her kind words and honesty. "I am too Regina," he said softly.

She gave him a warm smile in return before her eyes fluttered closed. David stood up to leave before she quickly caught his hand.

"Please, stay with me," her pleading eyes seemed to search his, taking him by surprise. She realized her hand in his might make him uncomfortable and quickly released it. She cleared her throat before continuing. "The poison from the Dragor is known to give its victim horrific nightmares and though you've extracted most of it, I'd rather not risk it."

David nodded and took a seat beside her bed, taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. He knew Snow would start to wonder where he was and certainly wouldn't be pleased that he spent the night at Regina's house, but he couldn't leave her, not when she needed him and certainly not when she was in this state.

"Thank you," she said softly as she settled back in.

Regina slowly drifted off to sleep, her hand still in his, and David left it in there as he watched her, surprisingly drawn to the woman. She looked so peaceful, reminding him of a sleeping angel. And although she was still grubby, rugged and bruised, he felt the familiar rush of warmth under his skin that he had often felt when he laid eyes on her: because even in this state, she was beautiful. The thought slipped through David's mind as he pressed a tender kiss to her temple, murmuring 'goodnight.'

He settled himself into the chair beside her bed, a yawn widening his mouth. Soon David was drifting off, his eyes fluttering as he sank deeper into the cushioned armchair. Whilst sleep slowly took him he scarcely made out Regina's faint mutters and moans in her sleep, her last words warming his heart and touching a smile onto his lips as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Although my heart breaks with every second I see you, and you're not mine, I will love you. Always."

…

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, I hope I lived up to your expectations as I tried my hardest with this update than with any other. And wondering, were any of you expecting that? And if you want to know, I came up with the beast myself and the name for it too, and the plant that David found. I may do more creative-ish stuff like that if you guys enjoyed it, because it was fun. Also the great thing about having this twist was that Emma and Snow are still in Storybrook, which will work well for the next few chapters. _

_So leave a review and as always, I'll do my very best to update soon. For now, let's welcome back badass Regina (though for all I know she may be Cora not Regina) and pray that the show gets it together and stops screwing Regina over cause I don't think I can take it anymore. Oh and did anyone else have evil charming feels when we found out that David's curse name is actually his real name? Anyway, thanks for reading! _

_Lydia :) _


End file.
